The Funeral Of Hearts
by Withmyheadintheclouds
Summary: AU: Bella has a dark past of abuse and death. To escape it she moves to Forks to get a clean break but when your past is what Edward craves to find out; it can only be hidden for so long...... It's better than it sound, I just can't write summaries. R
1. Crash Into You

_This is the first ever Fan Fiction that I've written so it's probably going to be rubbish but give it a try and if you like it let me know. In case you didn't get my HINT please Review! Constructive critism welcomed!!!!! Even more welcomed if you say you actualy liked it but you don't always get your wish. LOL_

_Music always inspires me to write so I've got a song for every chapter but if you got some suggestions at what songs you think may be good let me know!!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it characters -------As much as I wish I could!**_

_The song I've used is _**Drift **_by_** Forty Foot Echo**

_Thank You!_

**

* * *

**

**Funeral Of Hearts**

_Bella's POV_

The cool breeze of the night was leaving its traces of shivers along my body, reminding me once more that I was still alive and that I had to live in this nightmare that life had sprung upon me.

The car, which at first seemed a good source of protection, did nothing for me now in shielding me from the bitter autumn breeze. I looked to my left where the traffic light was embedded deep within the ground, where red was flashing towards me.

My face reflected in the mirror, was damp from the tears that were now falling uncontrollably; making my sight even more distorted than it already was. My protests against them were no contest for the inescapable tears; I was weak, I always had been and forever be.

The crescent moon seemed to be the only source of light apart from the one radiated by the traffic thus making my world being surrounded by the inevitable charcoal darkness. The streets were empty, mirroring my present feelings and the hollowness felt for the last few months.

In all our lives, we have moments where we find ourselves at a crossroads. Where the choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. And, of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. Me? I was sick of it. Tired of life, Tired of trying, Tired of running like the coward that I was. I needed change; so much that the word didn't measure up to the craving which I held within me.

I shifted my sight upon the traffic light once more, realizing that whilst I was succumbed with my own thoughts, the light had altered and was now once again red.

A newly-found urge suddenly came over onto me. The thought may seem unbelievably thoughtless and dense but I wanted nothing except control of my life, the life that had been taken away from my grasp and in that moment, I recited a quote from _Invictus_:

"_**Beyond this place of wrath and tears looms but the horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years finds, and shall find me, unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul."**_

In that moment of clarity I knew exactly what I was going to do, for the first time in so long. I made a decision and vowed to stick to it so that my awaiting spirit could be reborn. The light turned green, this time with my interest upon it, however I didn't discover the strength needed to advance my foot on the pedal.

No one seemed to be around and for that I was grateful. The quietness was like the silence of eternity. Silence would the only sound I would try to remember after this. Silence and peace.

I could effortlessly see the next crossroad from my position in the car, reflecting the same set of results which were now on the traffic lights.

Red.

You see red and you see fire.

You see red and you see desire.

You see red and you see power.

I see red and I see my whole life reflected in it.

Red.

I stepped on the pedal.

_I remember when we met,  
It took your whole life, your breath away  
I remember when we kissed, as you drift into the sun,  
So take the ride, now you take the fall and,  
You weigh so shallow,  
Wait for me, before you take it all away._

_**Edward's POV**_

It was a peaceful night; the stars marked their presence on the cloudless sky and yet no match for the beauty of the crescent moon which dominated the darkness surrounding it. It had just gone past 2 in the morning, meaning the whole town was now seemingly dead.

The quietness was endearing and yet torture at the same time because whilst I could now be truly free of the voices which filled my head throughout the day, without them I felt empty almost, lonely. It came with the territory of being gifted and the creature that I was. You could never escape it; it was unavoidably intertwined to you. How I longed to get away, to be free - truly, to dream of the impossible or at least have a companion beyond those of my own family, to describe this torturous pain of how hollow I felt, a monster.

The only thrill that I got from this time of night was speed. I could truly accelerate my car to the max and get away with it because there would be no one in any danger. I could see every fine detail rush past my view in seconds as the wind would blow through my hair and for those few minutes, I would get an ounce of freedom and a feeling which I no longer withheld; the feeling of being alive.

However a magical sound stopped me tonight before I even made any attempt at placing my foot on the gas.

It was quiet and from a distance…..a sob. It took a moment for my mind to comprehend; A human. I couldn't risk it, I had to get away. We were already too involved with humans to my liking; attending school everyday until we graduated and moved on to the next town to repeat the same charade.

Yet, I couldn't help but listen in further. It was wrong for me to do so; I was invading a person's privacy. It was then that I noticed that other than the cry of the human, there was no other sound.

Silence... a complete and utter silence.

I was confused. How could this be? No sound. No thoughts. It seemed impossible as they had to be thinking of something that had caused them great pain for they sounded almost hysterical.

I had never come across such situation in my years of existence: a human immune to my powers. I was so intrigued by this that I almost didn't realise that I was driving closer to the.........girl whose car was awaiting at the traffic light with her pale face tilted slightly down.

_I remember when we fell,  
You took my whole life, my breath away,  
I remember when we kissed, as you drift into the sun,  
So take the ride, now you take the fall and,  
You weigh so shallow,  
Wait for me, before you take it all away._

She was breathtakingly beautiful beyond a doubt but she was crying. Tears blossomed rapidly in her eyes whilst her face bathed in them. Her hair was roughly pulled backed from her face as her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly in anger perhaps, I mused.

A gust of the midnight breeze blew her hair back and she lifted her head. It was then that her scent hit me. Smelling like the sweetest freesias and roses, I was intoxicated by the scent. Frenzy overcame my body and I could almost hear the pulsating blood rushing through her veins.

She was going to be mine.

I moved forward and had an impulsive, animalist urge to get out of the car and run to her but I knew I was risking her escaping if I revealed myself abruptly , so I remained in the car and slowly drew closer. The scent got more pronounced and already in my head I was making plans of how to get my hands on her.

Her blood was calling out to me.

Mine.

It was beyond a normal thirst that I came across on a daily basis as I interacted with humans, my throat was burning with an uncontrollable desire. It was agony to stay away, to simply end thinking these ghastly thoughts and yet a small part of me was commanding me to do so; to think about how this would affect my entire family, her family. Yet I couldn't help but get a closer look.

I suddenly came to a stop, as she looked up with such intensity and determination, that for a second I thought she had seen me and heard of my plans. Impossible but I couldn't read her mind thus I could only guess what her thoughts could be.

_Far away,  
It's not like I wanted to,  
Far away,  
It's not like I could breathe anymore,  
Far away,  
It's not like, I wanted you,  
But you're not for me, not for me anymore_

Over the years I had grown to take advantage of hearing people's thoughts to make matters easier. But her, this devil in disguise; she was unique; one of a kind for I failed to read her. I saw her dark liquid eyes flicker to the traffic lights she was awaiting on and within seconds her car was past the red light and stormed down the road. Is she really blind or trying to kill herself?

I guessed it was the latter.

I tried telling myself to remain where I was but curiosity descended upon me and I couldn't help but follow.

_Not for me,  
Not for me,  
Not for me,  
Not for me.._

She was fast, well at least her truck was. I was surprised, seeing as the truck seemed to be quite dated, but I didn't know much about cars; I would have to ask Rosaline about it when I got home, all depending on me not doing anything imprudent up until then, which could result in me to never being able look in the eyes of my family ever again.

I can't describe the attachment I felt towards her, it was beyond words, like chemistry, like two magnets being attracted but in this case; it was only I who faced the force. I tried to focus once more on her thoughts and unsurprisingly came to nothing.

She noticed my car following hers, her eyes flashed to the rear view mirror of her car and for a second I could tell she was startled by my eyes directly on hers from behind, as she immediately tensed but only for a second before pressing on the gas further and taking the hard left into the highway. I followed involuntarily despite the ongoing battle in my mind.

Despite the screeching of our cars and the wind blowing past us, I suddenly heard something. Thoughts to be exact, but before I could assume my powers were working once more, I heard another car in the distance roaring in the distance.

From then multiple things occurred simultaneously; I saw the car heading towards the girl's vehicle but she was too distracted or waiting for her death wish to be granted to notice.

She's not going to die, I vowed before pressing on the gas as hard as I could and got there just before the van was about to collide with her car, wedging my car in-between them.

The driver of the other vehicle was a little drunk by what I figured from his thoughts and it was only when we were a mere second away from collision that his mind registered.

My car was sandwiched between the van and her car. Thus upon impact, her car was smashed aside by mine. The strike was louder than expected, the screeching of my car and the van's brakes hitting the tyres could be heard from what I could gather, miles but despite that sound, the loudest sound to my ears was of the girl. She was screaming and I prayed that if a god existed, she would be ok. I was knocked to the other side of the car but as always felt no pain, an indestructible monster never dies.

I quickly got out of the Volvo and ran inhumanly to check the driver of the van. He seemed shaken and in shock, his heart beating as fast as a person's would before having a heart attack. I immediately reached for my phone that was pocketed in my jeans and dialled for an ambulance to arrive.

It was then that my attention was diverted to the girl who was now beyond hysterical inside of her car that was parked now on the side of the road. I debated whether I should check on her. Was I strong enough to approach her but most importantly, was I strong enough to just walk away?

_Far away,  
It's not like I wanted to,  
Far away,  
It's not like I could breathe anymore,  
Far away,  
It's not like, I wanted you,  
But you're not for me, not for me anymore_

My body answered before I did and I found myself just outside her car door. I then slowly curled my index and middle finger before gently tapping on her window to not frighten her but even at that diminutive action; she jumped in alarm, so much that she found a new seat on her passenger side. I made a gesture to show her that I meant no harm and her heartbeat slowed momentarily, for her sake and mine I was glad.

There confusion marked her wet face and a timid clicking noise was heard before she rolled down her windows tentatively.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to sound as delicate as I could; not wanting to scare her further than she already was. I took a small breath to check whether it was tolerable to breathe, for I had been holding my breath but the fire in my throat was blazing just as before if not further, that it took all my restraint to focus.

She was still in shock. Her chest rose and backed down again in haste and her breathing was ragged as she stared at me with anxious eyes. She seemed oblivious to what I had asked, for a slight frown of confusion marked her features, so I repeated my question with more weight:

"Are you alright?"

She hesitated momentarily and her mouth opened to speak but no sound came from them until she coughed timidly.

"I'm I'm fine......., but ar aree you? I mean, I'm ..... Shouldn't I be asking you that, you just had an accident yyet you look so, so calm, I'm so sorry....I didn't...I just. Are you alright?", she said with a voice coarse due to her screams and cries yet still beautiful and spoken with mere curiosity and concern. Her eyes locked with mine amid her anticipation. I suddenly remembered the very fact she just pointed out at me and tried to think of a reasonable answer to hide the truth.

"My arm hurts but I'll survive", I answered quickly with a stiff jaw but she raised her eyebrow marking her doubt and suspicion towards my reply.

"What I meant to say was that…er… It's not my first time getting into an accident; speeding is one of my flaws. So I knew how to brace myself for it, therefore there is no need worry or to get it checked out" I bargained, checking quickly to see if she bought the lie as I planned her to. She stared at me with a bewildered and confused expression upon her face but before she was doing to ask more questions, for curiosity was still intact by the look on her face, I decided to question her on her previous actions prior to the accident instead.

"You on the other hand clearly haven't" I continued scolded "Do you mind telling why you were running the clearly stated red lights and going 110 mph on a 60mph road. Rebelling or do have a death wish? What? Life got hard and you thought you should take away yours and other people's lives to escape it?" I asked in a serious tone for I truly detested those who didn't value how precious life was but as soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them as the look on her face clearly stated hurt and one that I had now caused. I felt like a complete idiot, what had I done? Stupid. How could I be so insensitive and heartless? Well there was a reasonable answer for the latter, I didn't have a heart but that's beside the point.

_Not for me,  
Not for me,  
Not for me,  
Not for me.._

"You don't know anything" she replied with all the power she could muster before looking away as newly formed tears glistened her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it was rude; true, but still wrong of me to speak my mind so frankly. I didn't mean to judge", I apologized sincerely, for I genuinely didn't mean to cause any pain or torment.

"Let's get this straight, you don't know me and vice versa, so spare me the apologies for you clearly don't mean them. I've got to go", she retorted back before starting her engine.

"Wait! Shouldn't you get yourself checked out first?" I quickly responded back because despite her earlier panic-stricken nature being settled, she still looked unwell. I was about to explain how the paramedics were only a few minutes away. It was true; I could hear their distant sirens blazing the formerly silent streets.

Yet she simply answered "shouldn't you?" as her voice sunk to a husky whisper and within seconds her car was past me and into the distance, leaving me with a mystery which I desperately wanted to solve. Who was she? I had never seen her before in Forks and being the creature I was, our memories were undeniably incredible; so is she just passing by? Yet she seemed quite acquainted with the town as she knew which exact roads to take. So it left me with the only conclusion I could think of: she was the new girl, Charlie Swan's daughter that was rumoured to be coming to Forks this year, even though I couldn't understand what the point was of living with him, seeing as he's away months at a time anyway.

If I am correct in my guess though, then welcome to Forks, Bella Swan, you might get your death wish sooner than you expect.....


	2. The Runaway Found

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added me to your favourite stories/author...etc. This chapter was wierd to edit for me, I had written it a while ago but there was always something missing and it took a while to get right. So if its not good My Apologies!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters** *sighs*_

_The Song used in this chapter is _Everybody's Changing _by _Keane

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

_Bella's POV_

By the time I arrived home it had gone past 3 am, I was beyond tired that I barely registered opening the door to the house and settling upstairs in bed. My mind was clouded with the numerous thoughts that it beheld but at that moment it seemed insignificant as I drifted off to the darkness where I could be free of reality for at least a short while.

_You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can_

Awakened by the sound of the alarm blazing throughout my room was not the best way to be woken up after getting what?......4 hours of sleep, for it was now 7:30. I wanted to stay in the comfort of my bed and lock myself from outside world as I had done so throughout the summer, but today the inevitable was to occur; first day at Forks High. I groaned at the mere thought before lazily throwing away my duvet and heading to the bathroom.

My mind was suddenly taken over by darkness that made me hold on to the sink for support before gaining back my sight. Head rush.

I slowly lifted my head and looked at the stranger in front of me. She looked a mess. A mess was an understatement, her eyes red from tiredness and cries had resulted in the dark shadows under her eyes. Her hair tangled and untameable; like a haystack as she too stared back at me bewildered at herself. I looked more like a zombie than a person. Ashamed by the reflection in front of me; I turned on the shower and succumbed into the misty steam of the hot sprinklers.

The water felt as though it calmed me for a short period, as though it was washing away my pain and guilt. The crystal clear flow rushed swiftly from the shiny silver faucet, the water enrobed me, rushing past my face reminding me of my hysterical nature yesterday, which in turn reminded me of what I had attempted to do.

Sometimes it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, or unsatisfied, or barely getting by. But that feeling's a lie.

Was my life really that bad? So much that taking it away seemed a good idea in exchange for the freedom, from the heartache in life. There are so many people in this world that suffer, is my case any different? No. Do they give up? No. Thousands die in the world everyday from hunger and merciless diseases, many wishing for a chance to live and here was I simply wanting to give it up.

You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Since everybody's changing  
And I don't know why.

I remembered the stranger, the young man who seemed so concerned and mysterious last night, his face was not clear in my memories, I don't know why perhaps because I was too tired. Yet the one thing I remember clearly was that despite the stranger's presence at that moment, when he spoke, I felt the safest and most cared for than I had been these last few months.

I recalled him following me in his car before the accident that had been my fault to begin with but why was he following me? I remember seeing his eyes as they bore into mine through the mirror, his eyes were significant somehow that I couldn't put a name to it; I was in some way drawn to it. I was reading too much into it but I hoped to never run into him again. I was a coward for simply walking away from what I did. I just left him there to deal with the consequences and the van, the man that was in it seemed to have been injured, all because of me. I couldn't even die without hurting others in the process.

I scrubbed my body harshly with the exfoliating loofah as though it could wash away my sins and pain but it only angered me further because the pain caused by the harshness was nothing compared to the pain I felt inside. I hated myself, I truly did. I was getting nowhere by standing here pitying myself, if I wanted control of my life I now had it, so next time I would take full responsibility for my actions instead of running away; coward.

It was already quarter to 8 and if I didn't get a move on, I would be late on the first day; so I quickly finished and began drying my hair as I returned to my room. Deciding to play it safe with my outfit as I had no idea at what type of clothes to wear, I settled for my dark blue sweater and dark jeans with the black boots which I had received last Christmas.

Tripping twice on the stairs on my way down before deciding on skipping breakfast; I left the house at half 8 to head to the new school. Joy! It doesn't surprise me anymore that I don't get hungry, though I keep the house fully stocked, most of it goes to the bin or if I force myself to eat it, it comes back up a few hours later, so I just give up like most things in my life.

Finding the school and a place to park was easier than I thought it would be; I knew my way around Forks due to the summer's spent here with Charlie but never for more than a few weeks because he would either be busy with some project or called away for work.

Pulling into a parking space and gathering my belongings from the passenger seat, I was glad that when I looked around I saw that nearly all cars were more or less same as mine; old and rusty with the exception of the shiny Volvo which stood out, for more reasons than one.

It was the car from last night, I was so sure that I was willing to bet my life on it but then again my life felt worthless right now so maybe that wasn't the right sentiment. I hoped to not run into the stranger again, for shame would take over me for the way I treated him, I could recall it now. I was harsh but then again he was too observant for his own good, he didn't need my problems being added to his life.

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same.  
_

I tried to keep my head down and try to focus on not tripping over anything just yet, at least have a day before everyone became aware of my clumsiness that should be labelled mmore as a disability. Everyone seemed to be staring in my direction, all gathered in their own clique groups but then again what did you expect to move into a small town where everyone knows of each other's business. I tried my best to walk as fast I could and look for directions of reception, silently thanking the person who came up with the idea of having directions posted all around school, I made my way to reception to be welcomed by a woman in her early 40s.

"Hi...erm, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm supposed to be starting school today", I managed to choke out for I was already nervous at the thought of walking to each class and being labelled publically as the new student.

"Of course, we were actually expecting you to start last term but given your circumstances, it's completely understandable, so no need to worry sweetheart" she smiled at me before excusing herself to collect my school schedule and note to inform the teachers of my new arrival. She sounded the same as few people who I had ran into over last few months; always careful with their words; not to upset me or trying to make assumptions at how I am or should be feeling. They didn't know; no one did. In a way the guy's reaction last night was probably what I truly deserved, I needed the harsh truth in order to face it instead of slowly torturing myself slowly.

She returned within few minutes with all the necessarily guides and papers before guiding me into the direction of my first class.

"Good luck on your first day, I'm sure you're going love Forks High" she replied reassuringly and I faked a smile in return before heading towards...English Literature. Well at least it wouldn't be bad start for English was one of the subjects I actually enjoyed.

I stopped outside the classroom long enough to take a deep breath "Here we go again", I thought before briefly knocking on the door and entering. It really didn't help that everyone was already seated and quiet, making my presence even more significant than it already was.

I tried to focus on the teacher and not at the stares of my classmates and their hushed murmurs alongside me as I approached the teacher. I handed him the note, to which he carefully examined for a few moments and then pointing to the only empty seat in the room at the back. I quietly advanced towards my seat, thanking my luck at being seated at the back at least.

I could hear the giggles of the ever so excited girls that I could only assume to be cheerleaders being heard in the background; talk about stereotypical. I ignored them and took my seat.

_  
You're gone from here  
Soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
'cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right._

_  
_The hour went by quicker than I thought it would; the teacher gave me a reading list, all which I had already read before.

"At least I wasn't going to be behind on any of the work", I thought. I glanced at the girl who was seated beside me; she had the most peculiar features I had ever seen. Don't get me wrong, she was insanely beautiful with her short, dark pixie style hair and perculiar golden eyes but her skin was lightest shade that I had ever seen and I was the albino but what made it even more noticeable were the dark shadows under her eyes as it contrasted so profoundly with her flawless porcelain face; maybe she didn't get enough sleep like me, I mused.

I realised that I had been staring for she now turned her head in my direction and she too stared and gave me a reassuring smile before the bell rang and she jumped out of her seat gracefully and exited from the door. I wasn't sure why but the smile truly felt comforting despite the fact that she didn't know me, she didn't judge me like the others and for that I was grateful; maybe her and I would become friends I thought as I too exited and headed to Spanish.

The same charade was played out and I was labelled to the class as the new student once more, as if they didn't already know. The girl sat behind me tapped me on my shoulder as I sat down in my seat.

"Hi Bella, I'm Angela", whispered a girl with an olive complexion and dark brown hair with a shy smile.

"Hi" I replied in a mirroring shyness.

"How do you like Forks High so far?" she asked in an enthusiastic tone.

"It's...different", I managed to recollect. It was different to what I imagined, the girl in English for example that was inhumanly beautiful compared to others but the school also fitted in with the usual high school stereotypes perfectly well so far as well.

"I know it must be hard being the new student in a new town because I've been one but it gets better believe me" she whispered honestly in a comforting and reassuring tone and I was thankful for her sincerity.

"Thanks Angela" I replied genuinely.

"Anytime, so if you need any help or want to sit with us at lunch, you're more than welcome" she added before the teacher asked me to turn around and pay attention.

The lessons went by fast and before I knew it, it was lunch and even though Angela had reassured after the lesson that I should join her for lunch; I could only face so much social interaction in one day.

I had been so closed off from the world that already it was too much for me to handle, so I decided to take baby steps in order to not push myself; so much that I stop coming to school altogether. Therefore I settled in just going to my truck, listening to my iPod and reading. Another reason was that if I went to lunch with Angela there was no getting out of eating and it would raise questions that I didn't want to answer because even I didn't know the answers to them.

The hour was over before it started, I had only read 13 pages of A Walk To Remember; a book that used to be one of Renee's favourite. It had gotten good reviews when it was released as a film but I vowed to read the book before I watched it but never gotten round to it until now. The bell rung and the students started making their way to their last lesson of the day which for me was Biology.

Biology was harder to find because it was in a different building, the map of the campus was useless, how was I supposed to find my way around if the entire picture showed 5 simple boxes and marked the entrance and their names, so much to my dismay I had to ask for directions.

Getting there just a few minutes after the bell, I advanced towards the teacher more confidently this time but the confidence was short lived because as the teacher pointed out the seat which I would be taking from now on I saw the stranger that I had come across the previous night.

For a moment I could swear that time stopped because all I could see was him, he was staring at me too; clearly shocked at my presence as I was of his. He was beautiful beyond words; so much that I wondered how I couldn't remember this Greek God from last night. He had dark bronze hair that was somewhat messy but perfect at the same time, he muscular but yet boyish looking. However the first thing I noticed was the resemblance of the light skin and the light golden eyes, it almost an identical match of the girl in English. He looked a little angry now, agitated even. He must remember me. Shit.

Too soon, I realised that I was standing at the front of the class staring like a maniac at the stranger, the teacher must have been calling me throughout this time but I hadn't noticed, I was mesmerized by the striking angel in front of me.

"Isabella", he repeated, "are you alright? Do you want me to send someone with you to the nurse?"

"Its Bella", I said out of frustration, I didn't want to take it out on him but I really hated it when people called me that, I shifted my gaze onto something unimportant and added "sorry, I'm fine…I just had a bad night last night".

"If you're sure, well your seat is next to Edward so…." He pointed to the seat again; I didn't dare look into Edwards's eyes again and stared at the floor before taking my seat. I could feel his eyes on me even as I sat down. I hoped that he didn't blame for what happened yesterday even though it was my fault and the cheek for me to snap at him when he was trying to help me; it made feel more awful than I already did. I swear my heart was beating too fast, hoping to not hyperventilate; I took several deep breaths discreetly and calmed my emotions.

_  
So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same. _

"Today class, you're all going to be participating in the dissection of a frog. In order to do that, you and your lab partner sat next to you will each take turn in dissecting the frog and identifying the key parts labelled in the diagram on the board", the teacher said as he pointed towards the board in front of the class. "I know that some of you will find this uncomfortable to begin with but this is vital to our study of physiology as there many feature such as the way the muscles are attached to the bones, which is similar to our bodies, therefore no complaining and get to work" he said in a finalized tone.

There was snickering heard from the back of the class by the ever so excited boys and the groaning of the girls in disgust. I on the other hand was already feeling dizzy at the mere thought of dissection; the blood and flesh.

I looked towards Edward sat next to and he too had the same expression as me, neither of us spoke but I we both knew what the other was thinking. I gazed into his eyes, suddenly realising them to be darker if possible. I was sure that when I looked into them before I saw the lightest shade of gold and now they seemed much closer to black, a dangerous black, so much that I couldn't stop a small shiver running down my spine. I looked away before gaining composure and turning towards him once more to see him still staring at me.

"Erm….do you want me to the equipment or do you…?" I realised how low my voice sounded. He must think I'm such a hypocrite, I nearly caused his death last night and here I am today acting as thought nothing had happened.

"I'll get them, you're new so it would take you longer to find the required equipment", he said through his teeth and gave me a forced smile before leaving abruptly; I swear I heard him mutter something under his breath before continuously clenching his long fingers into a fists as he walked away. Surprised at how he didn't bring up our encounter the previous night, I decided to drop it and not raise the subject, new school; new start but if he didn't want to raise it up, he was definitely upset about me being here- that much was obvious.

He returned few minutes later with all equipment in hand and set it up on the table. I muttered a quick "thanks" before asking whether he wanted to start first.

"Ladies first, right partner?" he gave me a crooked smile that dazzled me and pointed the scalpel in my direction. With my trembling hand, I hastily picked up the cold metal scalpel and pointed it towards the lifeless animal in front of me. I hated this, it didn't seem fair that we had to selfishly kill this creature simply to better our understanding; it wasn't even allowed to die and be left alone in peace. We could easily learn through some diagram or a film even.

"I'm reading too much in to it again, I need to stop" I thought, "Focus", I demanded myself.

Then with as much force as I could gather; which wasn't a lot, I slowly pierced the outer skin but as soon as my eyes hit the crimson coloured fluid, the red flowing syrup of life; my vision blurred, I felt warmer than usual and I felt my knees give out from under me and I felt cold, stone-like arms holding me as my world was surrounded by darkness.

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same.  
_

* * *

_If you like this chapter, I demand you let me know or if you hated it I want to know as well so I can improve or just delete the story. _

_So now its your turn: **Review** Review **Review** Review **Review** Review **Review** Review _

_Thank You! Nikki xox_


	3. Multitude of Casualties

_So thanks to those of you who read the last chapter. I hated that chapter to be honest but this one was easier/ more fun to write plus it gives you hints about what happened to Bella before she came to Forks. So I hope that makes you happy!_

_As for the last chapter, needless to say I suck at biology and hated it in school but we never did the dissection of frog or anything like that so I always imagined it to be the way I described. Not knowing that they drain them of blood beforehand so OOPS! My bad._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters**_

_The song used in this chapter is called _Come Undone_ by _Jackson Waters. _A great band that I first heard of in One Tree Hill. I love that show but I'll stop now. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!_

_R&R_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Bella's POV_

I opened my eyes to see whiteness encircling me and a penetrating light hurting my eyes, blinking my eyes a few more times to adjust, I could now see the two figures standing before me in blurry vision.

I felt a little drowsy and my mouth felt dry. I could hear them talking in whispers but it was incomprehensible to my ears as they were stood too far off from the bed that was hurting my back with its stiffness. I heard the slow footsteps as one of the figures approach me.

"Bella?" a velveteen voice called with concern, "you're okay, you just fainted", his voice calmed me once more before another figure stepped closer, in what seemed to be a nurse gown. Oh god- it only occurred to me what had occurred. Was that Edward? What is he doing here-not that I wasn't grateful but what is he my guardian angel; first last night and now today? I fainted in front of the whole class on my first day, that...that's just great.

_There are ways that I've been falling  
There are times that I've been so weak  
There are moments I hear redemption calling  
But I'm too far down to speak_

"Bella, my name is Mrs Williams, I'm the nurse, I'm just going to do a quick check to see if you're alright- do you know what happened sweetie?" she spoke in a serene voice that you would expect from all nurses, as she began to check my pulse and temperature.

"Yeah", I replied with my voice raspy. I saw that Edward quickly exited the room much to mine and the nurse's surprise only to return less than a minute later with a glass of water in hand. He handed the water to the nurse who helped me guide it to my lips. I tried to tell her that I was perfectly capable of doing myself but she insisted. I looked at Edward momentarily to see him smirk and bite back from laughing. I narrowed my eyes in frustration but that only made him more amused. I drank the water quickly; I was thirstier than I thought.

"Do you feel better?"I detected a hint of satisfaction upon her tone.

"Yes, can I...... erm go back to class now?" I asked timidly, I had no idea how long I had been in the nurse's room. Was the lesson finished already? What time was it? There apparently something very funny about my question for both Edward and the nurse whose name I can't remember both smiled as I stared at them in confusion.

"Bella its nearly 4 o clock, you've been out for almost 2 hours, I don't know what exactly caused this but after you passed out, Edward and your school nurse insisted on bringing you to the hospital after you didn't awake after half an hour", she replied carefully, checking my reaction.

_Come sweet fire of mercy  
Cover up my skin  
Warm me like the sun  
Won't you let me in  
To come, come undone_

"So....I'm at the hospital?" I asked and the nurse nodded in response.

"Oh crap... and all because I fainted, you haven't contacted Charlie have you?" I asked still embarrassed at the trouble I had caused just at the sight of blood. I really didn't want Charlie more concerned than necessary, he was already dealing with his grief; this would just upset him needlessly.

"We had to contact him Bella, he's your father and legal guardian", she replied in a blatant manner. Of course; I knew they would regardless- standard procedures right? " However we were unable to get hold of him, seeing as he's on the boat but we left messages at the docks which he is headed to so he will be informed as soon as he arrives there", she continued; Great.

"Does that mean I can leave now?" I enquired, the white walls in the room made it seem inescapable- almost, but more than that, I hated being the centre of attention; especially with Edward's presence. I hated feeling weak and worse, my body showing me that I am. I knew it myself but I tried to not seem like it. _"_Doing a wonderful job to prove it", I thought sarcastically

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that", she started but as soon as the words were spoken, the door opened once more to reveal a man who appeared to be in his late 20s with blonde hair. I was mesmerised to say the least by how alike he was to Edward and also Alice; all insanely beautiful with their chalky, white porcelain faces and penetrating eyes. Maybe they were all related, I mused.

"Oh... Dr Cullen, I'll leave you to it then", she smiled, blushing slightly at the beautiful doctor before leaving.

"Right then... Bella, I see you had quite a good sleep" he joked as he read through my notes, "Edward, if you don't mind; I need to speak with Bella in private", to which Edward hesitated slightly but nodded nevertheless and left without a word spoken. I still didn't know why he cared so much to be still here. I was just a stranger to him. A nobody; if I was someone as insanely beautiful as him or Alice, I would have understood it little but me? The person who nearly killed him? I could only wonder why.

"Bella is there anything you want to tell me?" Dr Cullen asked cautiously as though he was holding something back.

_There are scars that I've been hiding  
There are ghosts that I do not claim  
There are closets I do not care to open  
They open all the same_

"Not that I know of" I replied, confused at what he was implying

"How about the bruises on your leg for starters", I immediately tensed but tried to rapidly regained composure. I knew now.

"I fell down the stairs a couple of weeks ago", I replied coolly and tried to brush it off. Play it cool and he will buy it. Who am I kidding; I'm the worse liar alive. Shit!

"Very well then if that's the case", he replied, not at all convinced at my explanation "How do you explain the hand prints on your arm then?" he retorted back with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. He knew but he would never understand if I told him why or how. He wouldn't believe me.

"Bella have you even been eating? Because your blood sugar levels are very low. I think that's the main cause for you fainting. If you carry on like this you're heading towards an eating disorder. This is serious Bella" he said gently and as I looked into his golden eyes, I saw genuine compassion and concern.

"I don't want to talk about it", I simply replied and I could feel tears pooling my eyes. It's not that I didn't want to eat, I just couldn't. My body didn't allow it.

"Bella, this is going to be in complete confidence, just me. I can help- better yet, there are counsellors here in Forks who can", he replied kindly with assurance before adding "silence only makes them stronger you know"

"You don't know what you're talking about", I stated. He didn't. If I told him he would think I'm crazy, more so than I already was.

"Bella I have seen women come through this hospital day after day with injuries like yours saying the same, I don't want you to turn out like them", he said with great sincerity; I felt my eyes dampen but for once I was determined to be stronger, fight it.

"Like I said you don't know what you're talking about so if there isn't anything else I wish to leave", I demanded. I knew I was being harsh but I couldn't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Are you sure?" he asked again to which I nodded confidently, "then in that case, you're free to go but here" he said as he reached into his pockets, "take my card, its got my name on it and my number- if you change your mind give me a call. Anytime" he said before handing it to me.

"Thank you, I do mean it... Honestly", I said trying to ensure him of my appreciation before exiting. He was genuinely nice, he seemed very fatherly in the way he spoke but this was my problem, not his.

I walked through the empty corridor and followed the signs for exit. However I came to an abrupt stop at the exit as the Greek God figure leaning against the wall caught my eyes. Edward. He advanced towards me in a smooth walk.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked in the same smooth tone that matched all of his features. I was dazzled by the colour of his eyes once more as I had been in biology. It was gold. Maybe I'm going colour-blind, I mused. His eyes were the darkest shade of gold when I last saw them. A person's eye colour can't change, can it?

"I can walk ....I don't want to cause any trouble" I replied. How could he be so nice to me after everything that happened? I was embarrassed and ashamed of how I had behaved on our first encounter.

"I can give you a ride, besides it gets dark in Forks quite early and you don't want to walk alone in the dark", he responded in a finalized tone and gestured me to follow him.

As we exited through the hospital doors a gush a wind blew in our direction with such force that my hair was brushed away from my face and I pulled my arms around me to warm myself but it was not that which caught my attention. It was Edward's reaction towards it. His smooth walk suddenly became rigid and stiff, like he almost had difficulty in doing the simple task. He distanced himself further from me than he already was and walked in front of me. I was taken aback to say the least; at how he seemed to completely have a change of mood in the matter of seconds for he appeared content before we walked out, peculiar but nevertheless content. I saw that he stopped as we arrived at his shiny, silver Volvo and he gestured for me to sit on the passenger side; so I did, not wanting to irritate him further by questioning him about his sudden change of mood.

Once we were both seated and strapped into them by the harness, he effortlessly pulled out of the space without even looking once in the mirrors for a mere second. No words were spoken yet again but I could see he was at discomfort again by the harsh way he held onto the wheel, how his jaw was clenched tightly and how stiff his entire posture was; was he even breathing? It certainly didn't look like it.

Nonetheless I made no attempt in breaking the silence, and so we drove on, as the distinct sound of Debussy filled the car. Who would have thought that Edward would like classical music?

_Come sweet fire of mercy  
Cover up my skin  
Warm me like the sun  
Won't you let me in  
To come, come undone_

* * *

_Edwards POV_

As soon as she entered the room last period, my head shot up involuntarily as her intoxicating scent surrounded me once more. I was shocked at her presence. I had heard of students talking about the new student but I never thought it was going to be her.

Was this the reason Alice had been blocking her thoughts for the past week? Or how she didn't even seem remotely surprised when I described the events of the previous night to the family? Did she know how close I was to almost taking her life yesterday? How could someone have so much faith in me ; faith that I didn't deserve for I spent the entire night after our encounter thinking about ways to find her and relief myself from the ache I felt at her departure- her blood and scent was unbearable- I couldn't stay away and now here she was.

They say _be careful what you wish for because you might just get it all and some things you don't want_; it was true. I wanted her, more so than I had ever been tempted by human blood in all my existence but I didn't want her to die. She was innocent, special- I still couldn't hear her thoughts and that amongst other reasons was why I would rather suffer in agony till the end of time before committing the most selfish act in all mankind.

She quietly walked up to Mr Braxton, her new biology teacher and handed her note stating that she was a new student.

"_Isabella Swan eh? Oh! Charlie's daughter- wasn't she supposed to join last term, that's what her father said, never mind; well she better not be thinking that I'm gonna slow down the work just because she joined late and has to catch up. Stop being so prejudiced! She's been through a lot; she might be a bright student. The only empty seat is next to Edward so....what is she staring at?" _Mr Braxton thought before I realised that she too had spotted me.

She gazed into my eyes with such intensity that I was reminded of her last night just as she was to take off at the traffic light- which meant one thing; she remembered. She still was the perfect portray of beauty in my eyes; her eyes, a deep chocolate brown matching her shoulder length hair that was now pulled into a messy bun, her ivory skin contrasted beautifully with her ruby rips that were parted slightly as she looked to have.....stopped breathing. She had gone paler, was she alright? How I longed to read her mind just now; to have some small insight at what she was thinking of. Mr Braxton called her name a few times, gaining the laughter of some immature teenagers in the class and the worry of others.

_There are scars that I've been hiding  
There are ghosts that I do not claim  
There are closets I do not care to open  
They open all the same_

"Isabella", he repeated, "are you alright? Do you want me to send someone with you to the nurse?" Her eyes shifted from mine for the first time and she now gazed at the floor before, the angel spoke:

"Its Bella", she said in a tone that contained frustration and anger but hints tiredness, which is when I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Had she even slept last night? Well she looked exhausted when I approached her last night, I mused before hearing her soft voice again.

"Sorry, I'm fine…I just had a bad night last night". Well that much I knew already. Mr Braxton thought of the seating plan once more "next to Edward" was the next phrase I managed to hear. Oh god, if one exists ,he truly must hate me even more than I hate myself; for she seemed a devil in disguise of an angel, set to torture me; preparing me for the hell which I was eternally doomed for. Venom pooled in my mouth as tried to swallow it.

I tried to calm myself and took small breath before stopping; as my throat was already burning with desire as she took small steps to approach her seat. I tried to look away but my eyes betrayed me, focusing on her captivating face. I tired too think of unimportant thoughts to overwrite the deep and menacing thoughts that the devil inside me was planning as she sat down. I could barely register what the teacher was asking us to do before I saw her face turn to me with the same intensifying look in them as before and stuttering in asking me whether she should gather the equipment. I quickly turned my head to focus on the thoughts of other student and teacher to examine at the task asked.

"I'll get them; you're new, so it would take you longer to find the required equipment", I replied and tried to turn the end of my lips up into a small smile as she looked scared at my presence before quickly rushing past her. I subconsciously muttered curses under my breath too low for human ears, trying to gain some strength at how to fight back the agony.

When I returned I saw how much paler she had gotten. There was something else wrong, this experiment was hard enough; having to dissect a frog was an experiment I had done the previous week at home in an attempt to see whether I could resist the very little blood that remained in the creature but now there was Bella. Could I still do it now?

So I thought of another plan.... "Ladies first, right partner?". I saw her face grimace and I took small enjoyment at how repulsive most girls found experiments such as this. I saw her hesitate and her small fragile fingers pick up the scalpel and try to pierce the skin but as soon as a drop of blood came out, her body went limp and was about fall before I reflexively caught her delicate frame within my own.

The next hours that past were pure torture; I was overcome by the same feelings that had come to me the previous night. I now sat in the chair next to her bed while she was unconsciously still. Carlisle had examined her as soon as we entered the hospital and assured me that she was gong to be just fine, however struggling over why I had suddenly become infatuated with this girl whom was still a mere stranger.

She seemed so lifeless yet at peace but I knew that, that couldn't be true for I had seen in Carlisle's mind the bruises all over her legs and arms; it angered me that someone could touch her in that way and swore that they would have to get past me next time before they could even think about it. She was still a mystery; a girl wrapped in a bubble of mystery and obvious pain and that drew me in more, the desire to find out more.

Her heart beat had been constant throughout the entire time but now it had a certain edge and sped slightly and I saw that her eyelashes flickered slowly; she was coming back. I sighed in relief and stepped out to call the nurse and Carlisle before returning quickly. She looked...puzzled to say the least, the nurse gave her a quick check up and asked a few questions but clearly her voice was coarse due to dehydration so I quickly left and returned with some cool water. She looked at me properly as I returned, probably questioning at why I was here; to be honest even I couldn't answer that fully if I tried. She was embarrassed as a soft pink blush covered her cheeks because she wasn't even allowed to drink her water by herself and I watched slightly amused at her useless protests. She continued to gaze in my eyes looking rather dazed. I broke eye contact immediately as soon as I heard Carlisle approaching and entering the room. Both Bella and the nurse looked at my father in such stunned way, that I felt a tang of jealousy run through me; where on earth were these feelings coming from? I had dealt with humans admiring every one of us at some point because of our features which drew in our prey but I had never felt jealous but then again, Bella hadn't been there.

The nurse regained composure and left quickly but Bella still looked at my father with a perplexed expression and my jealously slowly ceased before springing back as my father asked for me to leave, I hesitated a little but Carlisle gave me the reassurance I needed in his thoughts.

"_Edward, I need to speak with Bella in private, I know you're eager to find out what happened and I'm sure she won't say anything with you here so....and please try not listen in; its only going to make it harder for you to not barge in here and demand answers.." he mentally chuckled at the thought. "I know you Edward, so please?"_

I nodded and descended downstairs before waiting impatiently at the lobby.

_Come sweet fire of mercy  
Cover up my skin  
Warm me like the sun  
Won't you let me in  
To come, come undone_

After about 15 long minutes, I saw her decline down the stairs somewhat carefully.... to not trip over? She hadn't seen me yet but as she did she stopped in her tracks and looked at me with the familiar dazed expression. I saw that she made no signs of approaching, therefore I advanced towards her instead.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked carefully, I knew she was still confused over the whole ordeal and I didn't want to scare her further.

"I can walk ....I don't want to cause any trouble" she said with a puzzled look upon her face.

"I can give you a ride, besides it gets dark in Forks quite early and you don't want to walk alone in the dark", I replied in a confirming tone and gestured for her to follow me but regretted that as soon as we stepped outside.

The wind blew in our direction and the devil inside me awoke once more. Her scent hit me harder than before, I clenched my fists and staggered in my walking before reaching the car. We both sat in an uncomfortable silence on the whole way; I was gripping the wheel so hard that I'm sure I scared her. Her heart beat was unsteady and fast; I'm not surprised I was the monstrous predator and she, the powerless prey. We finally arrive at her driveway and I took a moment to compose myself, the scent was less strong now. I relaxed slightly.

"Um... thank you for today, I know I don't deserve it especially being so malicious to you yesterday but what I'm saying is...is that I'm truly sorry and I would like it if we were... friends?" she asked almost sheepishly and unsurely. It upset me when she mentioned friends, not just because I was a dangerous person that was risking her life this very second but also because I didn't want Bella to see me in that way. Was I falling in love with her? Don't be so stupid, love doesn't occur overnight, she is simply an infatuation; or so I kept telling myself. I couldn't be around Bella, as much as it hurt me, it would hurt her more in the process if we were to become close.

"Bella, I don't blame you for last night. You were in shock, I'm not surprised but I really don't think.....being friends with me is a good idea", I said stuttering slightly. Hurt and rejection spread over her face and even after she tried to play it off, I knew it happened. It pained me to hurt her this way but it was for the best.

"Oh" she mouthed almost silently, "you know I can't read you one minute you're saving my life and the next you're acting so cold, you mind telling me why? What have I done?, I AM sorry, I regretted it so much" she said in a more strong voice and demanding. I almost laughed at the irony, for I couldn't read her either.

"It's just ... more prudent for you to stay away from me Bella. It's getting late, we have school tomorrow and I really need my sleep and I'm sure that so do you. I'm sorry but this is for the best, believe me", I said genuinely except the fact that I don't need sleep; I did however want to get home so that I could find out from Carlisle her explanation. She looked at me defeated and dejectedly and mumbled a quick thanks and bye, before leaving me in the car. I could hear from the car her quiet sobs as she walked upstairs to her room; I was truly a monster.

I ran the engine and within minutes I arrived at home. Then realisation hit me again. Alice.

"ALICE CULLEN GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I screamed as I entered the house and in the distance heard a person mutter "oops".

* * *

_Just wanted to give a big shout out to:_

_OCULLEND5/Jenell- Thanks for your great reviews. You always motivate me write more even though I think its rubbish and not worth it. I always wrote for myself but you forced me to post it on here. I still haven't forgiven you! LOL. I'm glad you liked the story and hope to not disappoint you later. I love the song as well, its one of Keane's greatest in my point of view. And I hope you're satisfied now that Eddie is back. We all love him!_

_Futureauthor62- Thanks for your review. Its good to know that others like this story. I'm rubbish at science as I said before so I'm sorry for it lacking realism in that sense. But I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless and continue reading because I have lots of twists coming up. _

_CullenGrl- I like your theory, I guess you have to wait to find out if you're right. Thanks for your review and I agree with the joining a new school situation. I hated it when I had to move schools but I guess it something you have to go through to get where you are now._

_I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Now its your turn, so get writing because I want some reviews. Lol_

~Nikki~


	4. Let The Reins Go Loose

_Thank You so much, for your support. I know I'm a slow updater compared to some of the others but bear with me guys. Anyways the reason its taken a while for me to update was first of all the technical glitch that the site had (grrr) and the fact that microsoft word on my computer wasn't working but its sorted now so.... I'll get writing. Hopefully._

_This chapter is a bit shorter than I liked and more of a filler but I promise the next one will be better._

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it characters**

_The song used for this chapter is_ **Collide **_by_** Howie Day.** _The song is so beautiful, I had to use it somewhere in the story, so hopefully it'll fit._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_Bella's POV_

Weeks have passed; passed quickly, much to my appreciation and relief. They say that in a way we all carry time machines with us; travelling to the past through our past through our memories and channeling to the future through our dreams. But my dreams, if it were my future, was going to be a nightmare.

Unwillingly, I attended school the next day to be bombarded with Jessica and Lauren trying to find the latest gossip about how Edward had saved me and how lucky I had been that _he was so close that he caught me_. Rumours began to gust in from all sides.

Edward.

I tried my best to ignore them; both Edward and the rest of gossip craving students that were now supposedly my friends. It somehow hurt that this stranger, Edward, wanted nothing to do with me and I couldn't figure out why, it lead to an infinite spectrum of possibilities.

So each day I went to the dreaded school, I kept to myself and focused on my studies. I distanced myself from Edward and never spoke about that day since. Though I didn't fully understand him, at times I coudn't deny those eyes looking his way as though they could help me figure him out but I wasn't the only one, the Cullens were a mystery to everyone in school according to Angela who seemed to be the only genuine friend I had right now.

I hated myself for doing so, he clearly wanted nothing to do with me and yet I couldn't stop. I respected his wishes; to not be friends. Thus we only spoke when necessary in biology and went our own ways after. Nevertheless there was no shifting of the awkward air surrounding us every time we had to speak or work together.

He still acted strange around me; gripping the edge of his chair every time I sat beside him or flinching when I flicked my hair out of my face but I had become used to it now for he had done it so often.

I found myself subconsciously gazing at him in the cafeteria, when I thought he was too pre-occupied to notice, he looked different...a sad expression on his face, as though he was in pain, in agony almost. It mirrored the curious blonde that always sat opposite him in the cafeteria, whom I now identified as Jasper Hale; his brother. He as expected, too was beautiful, with his sandy blonde hair and a similar chalk-like face and captivating golden eyes.

I envied their beauty and grace, at their calmess and that excluding the sadness that filled their faces sometimes, they seemed to have peace and an ease of mind. I envied it because my own character lacked it.

I also discovered that the pixie looking girl in my English class was Edward's sister, so as I expected, she turned much cooler towards me after that night but I was used to rejection so I minded my own business and counted the days till I left because each day I came to this school was another day I didn't have to come back.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you _

I walked into Biology after English and as part of the routine; I saw that Edward was already seated at our desk before me and gazing out of the window, deep in his thoughts.

His body stiffened and turned stone-like as I sat next to him; routine, so I didn't react any different. It made me self- conscious and insecure at first; I had to constantly check whether I had such an unbearable, obnoxious smell to make him act like this but by now I knew that the problem was not of mine but his, so if he had a problem with me sitting here, he had to move.

Mr Braxton entered the room shortly after me, before announcing that we would all be participating in a group project and as he announced the members in each group, the words I dreaded left his lips..... "Isabella Swan, Mike Newton, Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley", I inwardly winced. I had been placed literally in the group from hell. Edward was another story but Mike, whom introduced himself to me in Spanish later on in the week I started in school; had really gotten on my nerves.

He followed me or walked me as he put it, to each of my lessons despite my protests in him being late and this therefore led to Jessica hating me and sending me icy glares each time she walked or looked in my direction. I couldn't care less what she thought of me but if we all had to work together for this project, after school included; it was my worst nightmare. Maybe dreams do come true.

I turned my head to the back of the class and saw Mike enthusiastically strutting towards me and Edward with a joyful grin on his face; if his lips could stretch any further than it already was, I swore he would look like a clown.

"So Bella, I bet you're happy that me and you are together right? At least there's someone in your group that you like" he said eagerly and I almost felt sorry for him because I couldn't return the genuine fervour but the look on his face was too comical to dismiss.

"Err... yeah definitely", I tried to smile in fake enthusiasm to hide my dying laughter inside, I was sure that I heard a chuckle from my right but Edward hadn't spoken or reacted towards me directly in so long that I expelled the ridiculous concept; It felt better to think he didn't care. I saw a flash of pink; Jessica:

"Right so where and when are we meeting up seeing as I'm totally busy on Saturday because I have to get this dress for Megan's party so can we do it anytime but Saturday"

"Well how about tonight? After school, considering its Thursday, that way we can work today and tomorrow in school. Then at least half of it should at least be done before the weekend", Mike replied devotedly. For once he had a good point; this way I had my weekend free, to enclose myself in my personal cage which strangely brought comfort for me; my home.

"I'm in but whose house?" I asked.

"My house is a mess because of the kitchen renovations so I don't think mine would be a good idea", Jessica added.

"We could always go to mine but my dad has invited his mates round for the game, so unless you're ok with endless shouting...." Mike inputted.

"No, I'm not going to a house just hear a bunch of middle aged guys shout at the TV, I get enough of that every Tuesday", she muttered in disgust and irritation.

"What about you Cullen?" Mike asked and it was then that I realised he hadn't said a word since...well we found out to be in the same group. Was he upset to be in the same group as me? I glanced up slowly to look at him from the corner of my eyes, expecting to find him gripping side of the table but instead he looked… nervous?

_When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again _

"My family has visitors staying for a couple of weeks and the house is quite far off town, what about you Bella?" he said in a musical voice that I involuntarily turned to face him properly since the night of the hospital. He was still as captivating as before and his eyes golden eyes bore into mine and it took a few minutes for me register his request.

"Sure, it isn't special but there's no shouting or that much of a mess I suppose", I answered before I even realised what I had just agreed to.

"Great!" Mike exclaimed and I made a mental note to clear all the mess in the house as that confirmed it.

"What time?" I asked

"How about 6, that gives us at least a good 3 hours", Mike said excitedly, "Oh and I already know where you live so don't worry", he added. Was he stalker or something? But then I reminded myself that Edward knew my house too, so I putted it down to Forks being a small town.

"Well I don't..... but I suppose Mike? Can you pick me up, you know where I live right?" she asked in an overly obvious flirtatious tone, that I had to fight my laughter again by biting my lip.

"Um... Sure Jess", he replied hesitantly before being snatched away by Jessica to get her _exact_ house direction. I chuckled slightly before realisation hit me once more that Edward Cullen was coming to my house; my saviour; the Greek God; the guy who told me we couldn't be friends; the guy I had been trying to avoid for the past few weeks. I hated him for making me feel this way about him.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

The bell rang and I quickly packed my books, the endless number of sheets and headed for the door, towards my truck hoping to have enough time to clear out the mess. My keys however were a struggle to find with my books and folders in my hands; add that to my typical clumsiness and you get me tripping on the uneven pavement and dropping all my belongings.

I sighed loudly, cursing under my breath; this was clearly not my day and bent on my knees to pick them up. However a pair of long, pale hands beat me to it and gathered my books before I could even blink before guiding them in to my hands. I was still in shock and frozen, even as the angel figure rose and walked away mutely.

I shook my head at my stupidity, at how I could let him get to me; at how he could gather my undivided attention on to him without even trying. I stood up quickly furious at myself, maybe a bit too fast because my vision succumbed to darkness for a mere second before regaining sight. I proceeded to my car and sped to my home to clear up the endless boxes which were yet to be unpacked and books which were left around the house. I knew that I had become lazy but I simply didn't care anymore.

************************************

_Edward's POV_

I hadn't spoken to Alice properly ever since that night, despite her endless pleas and apologies. I knew she was upset, but I couldn't help my anger overcome my guilt at how thoughtless she had been.

She had seen me, in her visions, present in both occasions concerning Bella but what was more alarming was her last vision, which I instantaneously vowed to ensure would never happen.

She saw Bella and me. She saw her laughing along with me in a close embrace, gazing into each other's eyes with longing, devotion and........love. She looked beautiful; though the most striking detail in the vision apart from her beauty was how alive she looked. She looked truly happy, a soft blush on her cheeks and her luscious lips a shade darker than usual with her.

It hurt to see it, to know that she could be happy instead of how she was now. It hurt even more than I imagined; so much that I wanted to run to her house that night to apologize till she forgave me, beg on my knees like a beggar if that's what it took.

I wanted that vision; I wanted her. The full works; the laughter, the love, the kiss, the touch but more than anything I wanted her safe and logically that meant being as far away from me as possible_._ I had seen the end before we had even begun.

Carlisle didn't have much to reveal. She was still a mystery to everyone and now it wasn't only me whose interest was peaked. Those bruises were clearly not done by simply falling down the stairs and the hand prints on her upper arm were so badly discoloured that it must have been done with such force and strength. I supposed that perhaps this was her reason for coming to Forks in all of the places she could be, with her mother perhaps instead of an absentee of a father. I saw her in Carlisle's mind, how she looked so fragile and vulnerable but trying to fight it. Trying to rebuild the walls that someone has knocked down.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind _

It was the season of our discontent; I saw her everyday, even when she didn't think I did. She arrived to school the next day and she kept to my wish; she never approached me but I caught her gazing in my direction sometimes from other people's thoughts. It hurt to see her distance herself further from others. She would talk to her classmates such as Angela and Mike but as she sat down with them, she would often drift off in her own thoughts, looking at simply nothing or nodding her head as her friends spoke of their plans for the weekend but she always refused their offers to join them. I wondered why and partially blamed myself for her becoming so discontented with others.

Her scent was still just as strong; Carlisle had suggested that she may be my singer- her blood sings to me. He hadn't encountered that before but Emmet had done; twice; both dead. I had to stay away I persistently reminded myself.

I entered Biology and sat as quietly as possible and gazed outside at the falling rain. Into each life some rain must fall; hardship is predestined in all our lives, tolerance is the window to peace, I mused.

A few seconds later, I heard her slow footsteps and luxurious scent hit enter the room. My muscles tightened and froze as usual but it had become a little easier over time, nevertheless she had the sweetest blood I had smelled in all of my existence.

She sat besides me and as always the class proceeded without a word spoken between us. I suddenly heard the teacher discussing the upcoming project with a fellow pupil and my head reflexively turned towards them as the gravity of the matter drew my undivided interest.

"_Group project……divide them all into groups of 3 or four……no swapping" _was all I could gather from Mr. Braxton's thoughts before he spoke it out aloud.

"All right class settle down" He started and paused for the immature students in the class to be quiet "This part of the module requires you to complete a group project. I already know that the minute I announce the groups you'll be doing swaps to be with your friends but not this time. Negotiations are not accepted", he announced. A small part of me hoped that I wouldn't be in Bella's group because I knew this was hard enough for the both of us without actually having to be in close quarters and speaking as though nothing had happened but the dreaded words were spoken from Mr Braxton's lips ""Isabella Swan, Mike Newton, Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley".

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

Mike quickly approached us eagerly and boastfully as soon as the rest of the groups were read out, his head spinning with excitement . I already knew he was infatuated with her but so was half the school if she would actually realise it.

"_If only Cullen and Jessica weren't there……Oh well, there's no resisting the Newton charm…..unless she's into Cullen… which I doubt because they've not spoken one word every since the first day…..He's not going to ruin this for me this is my chance with Bella!"_

Mike debated in his mind. I wanted to laugh at his logic but then I realised that she could like him, she might. As much as I wanted her to be away from me, I selfishly wanted her to stay away from others like Mike. The thought of them two dating made we want to crush him to the ground right now.

"So Bella, I bet you're happy that me and you are together right? At least there's someone in your group that you like"

I chuckled inside however at his not-so-obvious attempt to flirt with her and couldn't keep it in any longer. She froze for a moment and I'm sure she heard me before returning to normal as Jessica approached our table.

_"Look at him starring at her as though he's some lost puppy…….she's not even that pretty….idiot"_ she thought with a vicious edge and I found myself frowning at her, having a strange urge to protect Bella from her ferocious musings.

I knew that there was no way I could allow them to come to my house, so I made up an excuse and asked the last person in the group who was sure to cave in; Bella. I marvelled at her beauty when she turned to face me as I effortlessly pronounced her name. She too gazed into my eyes, so deeply as though she could see my soul in them.

I heard a quiet cough from mike a few seconds later and realised my mistake, I dropped my eyes from hers and looked aside. Bella agreed as predicted and Mike settled the time for 6 giving us 3 hours for work. 3 hours with Bella. As much as this was going to be dangerous to both her and myself I couldn't help but feel a spot excitement at the new instalment that had been sprung upon us.

She left the room swiftly as the bell rang and I followed suit. She seemed to be struggling with her books and I saw that she was going trip over but I couldn't get to where she was in human speed. Her books fell from her hands and she sighed tiredly before dropping on her knees. I reached her in time and in one move handed all her books in her hand before walking away. I could tell she was shocked, I saw her reflection in the car windows as I walked passed them and I couldn't help the smirk which appeared on my face. 3 hours with Bella was going to be interesting.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide _

I saw that Jasper and Alice were already at the Volvo before me, waiting impatiently for me to arrive.

"Edward I need to te-"

"I don't wish to hear it Alice, so can we please just go?" I cut her short and stepped in the car as they followed suit. I was being harsh, Alice didn't mean any harm but if even for a second I made the wrong decision I could have killed Bella and ruined it for everyone of us. I felt an immense wave of guilt hit me and I looked into the rear view mirror at Jasper with a self-satisfied expression on his face. I guess I deserved that.

I sighed and put the gear in reverse before pulling out of the car park. My eyes obediently caught the numerous ravens which flew off as I did so, flapping their wings as quickly as their fluttering heartbeats harmonized with them.

_"Some people believe that raven's guide travellers to their destinations. Others believe that the sight of a solitary raven is considered good luck._

_While a group of ravens predicts trouble ahead"_

* * *

Alright, there's trouble ahead which we like. Lol. So make my day and review, in return I vow to make a quicker update next time so its up to you!

**futureauthor62, OCULLEND5, Ange87, FRK921, thtone, slugbuglvr, Major Grai, Rae2404**

Thank you all for reviewing and all of you who added me to your favourite stories,alerts..etc. I really appreciate it and it motivates me to write more. Thanks!


	5. Unopened Place To The World

_Alright, I said I'll update sooner than last time and I've kept my promise so here is the next chapter, much to my surprise because I thought it would never get done. I'm in a really critical mood, so I have to say that I truly hate this chapter and can't wait for the next two because something good is going to happen. Unfortunately Mr Edward Cullen will not be joining us this chapter but he will make a fine return in the next. Sorry for the disappointment._

_I should probably say that the raven thing at the end of the previous chapter is a quote taken from One Tree Hill, so as much as I love to take credit for it, I can't. It's the fabulous writers of that show. I just thought it was a good fit at whats to come in the next few chapters._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters._**

_The song used in this chapter is, if you didn't already know: _**Move Along**_ by _**The All American Rejects**_._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 **

_Bella's POV_

Returning home was not something I wanted to face but nevertheless I picked up the endless amount of garbage and cleaned the house with a Hoover in hand.

I never used to be like this, instead the exact opposite; I was always the one who actually did the tidying up, moaning if the house was left a mess. But now, this...... this reminded me of her and made me feel closer to her, because this was what she did or at least she used to. The thought of coming home to a tidy house nowadays wouldn't feel right. It would make reality more real than it already was.

_Go ahead and waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your...  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold _

I picked up my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights; a book I had read endlessly but as I did, I came across the white containing package that sat beside it. I picked it up, momentarily I had forgotten of its existence and how it got here as I observed its powder contents.

I felt sick that I had turned to this. I used to without a hint of delay surpass judgment on those shown on TV using it and mocked how stupid, weak they were but now here I was. The truth is, we're all the same, everyone is; when trouble and pain heads our way, we're always looking for ways to avoid it even if it reckless.

I just never imagined I would turn to this as an escape route from it. I felt disgusted at myself when I came into full apprehension of my actions and ran to my bathroom and flushed its contents away, silently thanking God for me finding this before they arrived. That was one conversation I would never have.

Right on 6, I heard a soft knock on my door, as I muttered quietly to myself "Here Goes nothing", before I pulled myself from the dark leather sofa, leaving the copy of Wuthering Heights on the side table as I did so. Taking a deep breath, I grasped the handle and pulled open to reveal Edward in a crisp white shirt over his dark jeans and his bronze-coloured hair unruly out of place and yet still in every way perfect, leaning casually against my door.

I already knew that if I observed him too much I would once again be captivated by his golden eyes so I forced my eyes to divert and focus beside him.

"Hello" he said in a musical and celestial voice with a hint of playfulness to it, as though he could hear my heart bashing against my chest and mocked it.

"Erm...…Hi" I perplexedly responded before inviting him in with a nod. He smiled timidly and walked cautiously past me as his shirt grazed my arms before sitting himself on the leather couch that only few minutes ago, I occupied.

We were both silent and it was making me uncomfortable and awkward, I fidgeted slightly in my seat across him and I could see that Edward mirrored my own, though in a more graceful way.

I had to break the silence as Jessica and Mike would be here soon and I didn't want them to be here when I said this.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along _

"Look Edward, I know you want to get out of here as quick as possible, believe me so do I at this point and this is my own house. But we're both stuck with each other for the rest of the project so.….I don't know what we're going….. I honestly didn't kn"

"Bella" he cut in before shaking his head "you aren't a mind reader so please stop acting like one, and first of all, I never said nor even felt that way. Bella… I" He said in an almost agonized tone but was cut short by the doorbell as we both turned to its source. Saved by the bell. I didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore, it was too confusing. He was messing with my head; I can't and won't be treated like that again.

Not again, I reminded myself and so I stood up and greeted Mike and Jessica, despite knowing it was rude to simply ignore what he was about to say and walk away without any acknowledgement while a small part of me deeply longed to know what he had trouble in saying.

"WOW, this is like awesome. It must be so great to live by yourself huh?" Mike said, still in awe whilst inspecting every part of the house upon entrance.

"I know right, I would so kill to be living your life….. I mean, your own house, no one to even ground you or tell you what to do, imagine how many parties you could have, you're so lucky…..Oh! And you'd have no curfews or anything. I swear this. Is. Like. Heaven" Jessica mused aloud, uttering the last words separately for exaggeration.

"Yeah, it's definitely heaven!" I whispered in sarcasm, though I'm sure they didn't notice, their minds too clouded with the possibility of living alone and its advantages.

Didn't they get it? They were the lucky ones; they say you never appreciate thing when you have them, instead you crave after what you don't and it's only when you lose what you once took for granted, that you realize how precious they were.

It's true, I hated this life, sure it had its perks but it's when the darkness settles at night and the only the sound filling the house is the wind howling outside your window or the rain scattering against it, that you realize how alone you really are.

"And you wouldn't even get into any trouble, if… say a guy stayed over for the night, because there'll be no one to know except the two of you right?" Mike asked with suggestive undertone. I honestly felt my stomach churn; I mean, how was I to answer that?

Yes and he'll probably get the wrong idea.

No and he'll ask questions about how anyone else would find out and I'm not the world's greatest liar.

"I think we should get started on the work, right Bella?" I heard from behind me a musical voice speak. A voice that I would now recognize even with my eyes closed. I sighed in relief at the escape he provided before turning towards him.

He looked so agitated, while starring fiercely at Mike as his nails were digging brutally into his palms while grinding his teeth with his jaw clenched tightly.

"Yeah, we should", I agreed with a nod and the next 3 hours was spent with me sitting down at the computer in the corner, searching on the Internet for the needed information, Mike writing it down and Edward with his head in books also getting the vital information while Jessica sat filing her nails on the sofa and occasionally adding a word in agreement; why she came, I fail to understand.

Every few moments though, I noticed Mike stop to look up at me from behind, although I didn't turn my head from the computer screen, I could see him reflected on it and saw how Edward's beautiful face turn tight with fire glowing in his eyes as he looked at Mike before turning softer as he turned towards me, looking straight at the screen as though he could see me observing them both. Mike however, was unaware of both of us or if he was, he didn't let it show.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your...  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

When the clock stroked 9:30, we decided to call it a day and take a break, much to Jessica's relief as _we_ had all worked so hard. It was true, except the "we" in my head didn't include her.

"_So_ Bella, you must have a lot of clothes right? I mean the whole house is like virtually yours and seeing as your father is never here, think of all the closet space…… Oh! Can I see your room?" She said suddenly excited by the idea.

"Erm…my room is a mess, I don-"

"Oh come on, whose room isn't, my mum was telling me I live in a pigsty the other day, so pleaseeee?"

"I don't know…. I really-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, come on. Or I'll just make up an excuse to use the bathroom and sneak in there anyway. Besides it's not like you have anything to hide. Do you Bella?" she replied with a wicked grin on her face, in challenge.

"Fine", I would take them to the spare bedroom, formally my father's as I didn't want them to see mine. I turned towards Edward and Mike "Are you two going to inspect my room as well or staying here?"

"If you're going to your room, then I'm definitely coming" Mike replied, too quickly for my liking.

"Bella if you don't want to show them your room you don't have to. A person's room is private, so if you don't want us to see it, I understand and I'll make sure these two will too" Edward said serenely. I wanted to look up at him properly but I refused to be controlled of that way, which was hypocritical seeing as I was letting mike and Jessica do the exact same right now. However they couldn't control me like Edward could, I knew that, so I should stay away- he was right.

"Cullen, don't be such a buzz killer, it's just a room"

"So say the roles were reversed, you'd want Bella and Jessica to go to your room and do not even think of it in that way you sick, MORON! But to go there against your will, and find your secret stash of playboy that's hidden under your bed, right behind the box containing your Pokémon collection?" Edward said with a glint of triumph in his eyes while Mike looked at him flabbergasted and lost for words at him before moving further back into his seat, hiding himself from humiliation. I stifled a small laugh as he turned a rich crimson, showing that it was true.

"I have to use your bathroom", Jessica said quickly before ascending upstairs and I turned around to see Edward, I wanted to thank him for standing up for me but when I did, I saw him looking at me with an obscure expression and raised eyebrows as though I was forgetting something, as his eyes withheld a sorrowful look before looking away in a deduced manner.

Was I missing something? Mike was in a corner recovering from his embarrassment that I couldn't help but chuckle again from, as he muttered incomprehensible words under his breath and Jessica had gone to the bathroom…The Bathroom! I ran upstairs and heard another set of footsteps following mine but I saw that was too late.

The door to my room was wide open and so was I.

Stood in the middle of my room was Jessica's figure, starring in shock at my room; the bright red walls, against the charcoal black. The random quotes written on the walls during my days of aggravation, the numerous records standing next to one another, all glued to the crimson walls.

"You have some issues" she alleged speechlessly "How can you sleep like this? I mean look at that" she said pointing at the poster on the side revealing a countless number of people simply staring towards the camera- all with judgmental expressions upon their faces. It's called irony, people, even myself do it everyday but it takes a simple photo like that to make you realise it, see the extend of it.

"It's like their all judging you". Now that was rich, considering she was doing the exact same thing right now.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along_

"Well their no different to you; You do the exact same thing day in and day out, what makes you so different", I barked back. I was uncomfortable at being exposed like this, so open but I felt an energy I didn't feel before rush through my veins forcing me to fight back instead of letting her tell me whatever she wished.

"You don't know me" she retorted imperiously.

"Yeah? Neither do you. Go home Jess and take a good look in the mirror. Better yet, next time you decide to judge someone, remember this day and remember that photo, because like I said you're no different. We're all human and at some point or another we've all done it" I couldn't keep it in any longer, I had dealt with my fair share of Jessica duplicates in my old high school and I was sick of it.

"Whatever, you freak" she muttered, nudging me in the shoulder as she walked past me and left. I smirked at her blindness and my new found confidence as waves of relief rippled down my spine. I heard her shouting at Mike downstairs and the sound of the door being slammed shut behind them as their voices faded into the distance. That was before realizing once gain I wasn't alone. Edward.

"I suppose you want to tell me I'm a freak too? So go on, I'm all ears; you're no different to her either you know", I turned around to face him for the first time since we had entered my room.

"NOFX" he simply stated while he stared at something behind me.

"What?" I asked in confusion, what had they to do with anything?

"The quote" he pointed with his chalky finger. "It's off a NOFX record cover"

_**First they put away the dealers,  
keep our kids safe and off the street.**_

_**Then they put away the prostitutes,  
keep married men cloistered at home.**_

_**Then they shooed away the bums,  
then they beat and bashed the queers,  
turned away asylum-seekers,  
fed us suspicions and fears.**_

_**We didn´t raise our voice,  
we didn´t make a fuss.**_

_**It´s funny there was no one left to notice  
when they came for us.**_

"How did you know?" I asked surprised. The band is not that famous and most people my age hadn't even heard of them when I talked about them at my old school.

"Because I've got the exact same record at home and just so you know, I never judged you. I simply don't know you well enough to pass any judgment of any kind and besides I think your room is all right. A little disturbing maybe...." he replied with a cheeky, crooked grin that melted my anger away instantly and replaced it with a small smile "but nevertheless it's unique and that's what a room should be"

"Thanks… I guess" I replied unconvinced tenor whilst blushing, once again he managed to surprise me and it frustrated me as I could never read him or anticipate his next move so I could be ready instead of being so at loss. We were both stood in the centre of the room starring at each other before he broke eye contact realising that the stare competition had gone on long enough.

"Well I should go, Mike already left with Jessica and it's getting late", he reflected and turned around to leave but a sudden curiosity descended on me.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the project- I mean we're not even half way through and I don't think Jess and Mike are exactly our best friends after tonight", I chuckled nervously even though I knew that Mike would forgive me before I even said the word sorry, I also knew that Jessica would keep a short leash on him after what happened tonight, which meant if Jessica wasn't coming neither would Mike.

"Well… if they're going to be so immature then I guess we'll do it ourselves"

"Oh" I replied in surprise at how easily he suggested the idea. I really thought he wanted to get away from me as soon as he could or at least take advantage of the new found excuse to not work together.

"But didn't Mr Braxton tell us that it was non-negotiable to swap partners?So…"

"Well, we can split the work into two. They can work on their half together and so will we. Then we'll just all hand the work in on the last day, as though nothing has happened" He stated with a smile that outshines the noon day sun, as though he had thought of it for a long time even though it took 5 seconds in reality. His plan was flawless. Why couldn't I do that?

"Okay", I countered, still amazed by him.

"I guess I'll be seeing you Bella"

"Yeah" I replied in barely whisper but he nodded his head as though he heard before descending downstairs and seconds later the shutting of door could be heard through the now empty and silent house.

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
When everything is wrong, we move along_

* * *

_Hope you liked it. I don't know how it was, so please be honest and put me out of my misery. lol. That's my subtle way of saying: REVIEW_

**Twilight Addict, OCULLEND5, Major Grai, ange87, Hallie, Y/ Yidan, Rae2404, Windows Of The World, QueenThayet12990, megagenie, FRK921**

_I have to just say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite stories, alerts or even read the story because it wouldn't exist without you guys. _


	6. All That You Can't Leave Behind

_Hey. Thanks for all your support guys, I really couldn't do it without you, as a token of my appreciation, here's the next chapter which I hope you enjoy._

_Hopefully this should give you some ideas about Bella's past and explain some of what happened discreetly in the last chapter. I think I confused some people in the last A/N when I said that Edward wasn't going to join us, what I meant was in his POV, obviously he had to be there. We all love Edward. Come on!_

_Ok enough ranting from me._

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters**

_The song used in this chapter is_ **sweet pandemonium** _by _**HIM**_. I had difficulty finding a chapter song because there was so many moods, I literally changed it 5 times but this was the best fit, so I don't know._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_Bella's POV_

I woke early from my restless sleep due to the confusion of last night. What did it mean? Was I reading too much into it? I knew I couldn't get close to him because neither had he wanted me to nor did I want myself to get attached to a person only to be let down later on.

Looking out my window I saw that the row of tall trees were covered in the snow that was predicted last week had now settled in. The whole town was covered by its pristine whiteness as the sky was studded with the dark clouds. Great, another beautiful sunny day in Forks, Washington, I thought sarcastically and suppressing a sigh, I looked at my tableside clock that flashed 6.00 am in its tiny red dots.

Too early, but I wasn't tired enough to sleep again. Some parts of the school were open early so I settled on getting to school and perhaps working in the library before everyone else started entering the school campus.

Dressing my usual denim jeans and old concert jersey after taking a quick shower, I summoned downstairs and settling for an apple for breakfast, I walked out before grabbing my jacket and scarf on the way and carefully walking to my truck.

To my brilliant luck, the engine was cold, making the heater work slower than usual, which meant the snow was going to take longer to melt and the car to be at least a little warmer. But after half an hour of scraping the snow that had turned into ice overnight and leaving the engine on as I poured cold water on the windscreen, I was ready to go.

They say most of our lives are like a series of images, passing us by like towns on a highway but within those images are moments that stuns us as it happens and in that moment it's more than a fleeting image. We know that that moment... every part of it... will live on forever.

_Today tomorrow seems so far away  
And the wait in vain, yeah  
So safe, in the blinding light of love unchained_

_In yesterday's grave, yeah_

_  
_So was that the reason I couldn't let go of the past even though I wanted to, as I tried to weave a future from my tangled past? I mused.

I hated it here, but I couldn't face that place anymore, it just…it hurt too much. Every street I turned in that place brought up memories of her. It wasn't that I didn't want to remember her; one of my deepest fears is forgetting her, knowing that time will dim the memory and inevitably leading me to forget how she sounded, how she smelt. But the fact that it felt like I was being reminded that I am here and she isn't felt like torture to me. She was all I had.

As I was going past the endless signs on the road my eyes caught the two names that I once used to familiar with: La Push. I hadn't been there in so long. At one point it was the only place besides my home that I wished to live in; everyone there was always so welcoming and humble, it would be bizarre to not feel at home but I took a left and made my way to school instead, dismissing the concept that no longer existed.

Parking in the school car park was effortless today, as other than my vehicle there was only four other cars there, which I assumed to be the janitor, the librarian and the two early bird teachers. The ground was covered in snow, flashing white in colour, like the lightning when your eyes are closed. I stepped forward into the deep, soft snow and heard the sound of a muffled packing of frozen wetness as I exited the car but my foot tangled against my other and made me slip. I gasped for breath in the bitter cold air; fortunately my car door was there to my rescue as I held on for dear life.

I straightened myself, thankful that no one was here to witness my clumsiness, and slowly made my way to the school walking close to the railings on the side just in case I was to slip once more.

There was a complete silence everywhere as I entered, as though the whole place was dead. The door made a screeching noise as I pulled it open and my footsteps were echoed as I walked towards the library but I came to sudden stop involuntarily, as my lingering eyes caught the sight of a grand piano in the corner of one of the rooms and the past came rushing back.

_#FLASHBACK#_

_"Bella, it's not that hard. Focus. The lowest line on the Treble clef staff is an E, right? So the first groups of notes that are below the staff are an A and a C. All you have to do to figure out what they are is...if there is a note on a line one space below the lowest, then it is two white notes on the piano down. It's just as if it were on the staff, only they put lines there to 'extend' the staff." Renee explained slowly._

_"You know mum, I do appreciate this. I do. It's just…….I don't get it ok? I love that you can play and I wish that I could but it's just not going to work. I can't even read the music and you have been trying to teach me that for years now" I replied, "thank you but let's just stick with you doing what you love and are best at and I'll stick to mine"_

_"Which is?" she asked as if she didn't already know._

_"I love a lot of things, which do you wish to hear?" I replied submissively._

_"Funny!" she retorted sarcastically._

_"What I love more than anything in the world though, is hearing you play" I paused and saw that her smile grew "Would you play Clair De Lune for me?" I asked and she slowly nodded before taking a small breath as her fingers effortlessly began to play the monochrome keys._

_#FLASHBACK#_

I wanted to enter the room but I feared its outcome. I didn't want to fall in love with it again but it had been so long and there was an ache in my heart for allowing it to get this long. My hands made my decision before I did and pulled the door gently open and turned on the lights as my feet brought me forward and before I knew it I was sitting at the bench marvelling at the black and ivory keys.

I hadn't touched a piano ever since her….ever since that night. I wanted to place my fingers on the keys but I felt as though I would be burned by the touch but as I gently lowered them I was surprised at its cool feel. It felt like home and if I closed my eyes I could picture myself sitting next to her at her piano with her fingers playing fluently her favourite tunes.

_The truth that could set souls free  
Is buried within sweet pandemonium  
Concealed by disbelief  
The riddle stays veiled in sweet pandemonium_

It felt so normal, and I appreciated the calmness it brought to me, it left me with peace and I desperately wanted to cling on to it as I saw a shadow of my former self being brought alive.

It felt like the only place I could breathe, so I took a deep breath and marvelled as it filled up my lungs bringing them alive after all these months and I allowed myself to smile a genuine smile. It was after a few moments that I realized a soft tear made its way down my cheek that I stopped reminiscing about the past and furiously wiped it off, only to notice a figure leaning at the door starring back at me with his arms folded squarely across his barrel chest small, as his bright, unblinking eyes were now widened in curiosity.

_***************************_

_Edwards's POV_

The events of the previous night still puzzled me as I thought about it now. Though I had gotten a better look at my mystery and why she was different, I was even more intrigued than ever. She was certainly unique, as I expected her to be from the moment I first met her. I knew I should keep distancing myself from her but I couldn't help it now, it was unavoidable and I was too weak to protest.

I had asked Jasper to come with me as I went to Bella's house after our quick hunt, just in case I was overfilled with bloodlust from Bella's appetizing scent or anger due to Mike, which turned out to be a good thing, as without Jasper, there would have been no stopping me punching him and scarring him for life, as he ran indecent thoughts through his head the entire time we were there.

I was surprised when Bella stood up to Jessica because she never seemed the type to withhold such confidence but as I looked at the window, I saw a faint shadow of a familiar person as he sent me a mischievous wink before disappearing. It was Jasper's doing.

Jessica's thoughts were filled with vicious jealousy the moment she stepped through Bella's home. She envied how alone Bella was but what I felt was sympathy, because she was just that; that alone, without anyone in her life. Carlisle had found out from the people at the hospital and informed me that her father, Charlie Swan, used to be the police chief of Forks at one point, but after his separation with Bella's mother he gave it up and focused on the only other thing that he loved; fishing and so ever since their separation he'd turned into the captain of a dredging boat, traveling across the Atlantic and the Pacific. I understood why he did it, he wanted a clean, fresh start but when his own daughter needs him so much, why you would abandon her and why would her mother just allow her to move here, isolated from everything she knows.

_Afraid that everything remains unchanged  
In this fragile dream, yeah  
Ashamed of the shattered remains  
Of promises made, yeah_

Alice's vision that revealed me and Bella in love had disappeared as soon as my decision was set to never allow myself to get that close to her but I feared it happening again. Was Bella supposed to be my mate? I was thirsty for her, but that is not love. I felt tenderness for her but she was a stranger to me, a stranger who did not think or feel as I did.

I wanted to know what had turned her to be like this because from the photo I saw on the side table yesterday she looked to be once very happy and….alive but all I could see now was this dark mask covering it up, the mask that contained pain and as horrible as it made me sound, the intensity of her torment piqued my interest.

I drove to school in my Volvo the next day with Alice sat beside me. Ever since we had made up last night (which was the reason Jasper agreed to accompany me to Bella's house) she had tried to get back to the normal routine which to my disappointment consisted of her everlasting thoughts and talks about fashion and shopping. I was surprisingly excited today because I already knew of Jessica's thoughts last night that she wouldn't come back to finish the project and would persuade Mike to the same, which meant that I got to be alone with Bella without the distractions and thus perhaps solve a little more of my mystery.

However I still debated in my mind whether anything bad could happen as a result but Alice reassured me that nothing bad could be the outcome as she looked into the future but a tiny part me argued that she also said the same about the night of the accident and Bella's fainting in biology……

I suddenly noticed the figure next to me tense up during our drive but before I could attempt to read her thoughts she quickly blocked them by reciting the national anthems of random countries.

"Alice, I'm not an obtuse so please stop treating me as though I am. I know that you saw something. So please stop blocking your mind" I said in a somewhat agitated tone but it just made her smile further. She knew how to push my buttons, I'll give her that.

"Just go faster, you'll find out soon enough" she replied back with a smirk which angered me further but I decided to let it drop, we were close to school already and gratefully with Jasper sending me calming waves from the back, I simply stepped on the gas and we entered the school car park within minutes before halting to a stop.

"Alright we're here, so tell me, and why did you make us come this early by the way? There is no one here except…." I stopped as I noticed the car parked right in front of us.

"Alice, I swear if you have some crazy scheme to get me to-"

"Look I already apologized for what I did before but you decided you wanted to be her friend, find out why she is the way she is, then be thankful for I just did and enter the school and head towards the library...You'll find out what I mean, the clues are all there" she replied earnestly before pushing me out of the door.

_The truth that could set souls free  
Is buried within sweet pandemonium  
Concealed by disbelief  
The riddle stays veiled in sweet pandemonium_

To say I was confused was an understatement but I obliged as I wanted to see Bella and find out what Alice was keeping from me. I ran with inhuman speed towards the door as I knew there was no one around to catch me doing so except Alice and Jasper.

I turned towards the library's direction but slowed down to an almost stop as I heard a soft whimpering coming from the corner classroom and I instinctively headed in that direction. It was beautiful and as I reached the door, gazing at its current possessor, I realized that she too was beautiful. The machine was like an elegant beast, waiting to be sent to life by her slender fingers but it never happened. She just stared at it, admiring it. Could she play? I couldn't help but get thrilled at the notion.

I slowly turned the handle of the door and peeked inside before smoothly placing myself within the room and leaning against the door admiring in pure awe at the girl sat in the room. I wanted to make my way to her but I felt lost at what to do or say. Her delicious scent had filled the room and as much as I hated it, the monster in me was now alive pleading me to lock the door and relieve myself right here, where no one would ever find out but as I swallowed the venom that was filling my mouth, I kept telling myself that I was strong enough to endure it.

Glistening tears formed in her eyes and hovered for a moment before they fell wetly upon her cheek. When she realised she stubbornly wiped it off quickly and I allowed myself to smile timidly before she looked up at me.

She jerked back suddenly yet still seated on the piano bench making a screeching noise as she scarped the bench along the floor, her heart frantic and a soft pink blush covered her cheeks marking her embarrassment. I was too; I didn't know what to say for once. I was nervous, weren't these flaws supposed be abolished when we were changed? Maybe Bella was the exception. Realising that I had taken too long to respond to the situation I settled on:

"Do you play?" I asked as my voice echoed slightly in the room, to which she hesitantly shook her head slowly, looking rather dazed and frozen. Scared?

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I commented genuinely and softly. A small part of me didn't want her to be afraid of me even though her instincts should tell her otherwise and that was a good thing.

"Yes" she replied very quietly that it barely passed as a whisper but with my hearing, it was as clear as a bell.

"Have you ever tried to play?"

"I…I....I have to go. I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was going to be using this room. I...I'll just" she stood up quickly and tried to walk past me but she tripped as her foot caught the leg of the piano and was just about to fall before I straightened her by catching her arms with my own.

_Drained by the anger and grief  
Fazed by the envy and greed  
The secret cries for a release  
The lucidity hidden deep in sweet pandemonium_

A shot of electricity past through my body at the sudden touch and I could tell that she felt it as well because she stiffened for a second and gazed into my eyes as though she could find the answers to the unanswered questions that she had. Her scent over-powered me and I couldn't help but lean in closer than I should to get a better whiff. I heard nothing and felt nothing other than the frantic blood pulsing through her veins underneath her soft skin as venom pooled my mouth. I stopped breathing, hoping that in return it would reduce the burn of her blood in my throat but my mind was begging me to brush her hair away from her neck and lean in further and……

A shiver ran through her body bringing my sanity back and I realised that my ice cold hands were still upon her warm ones and I quickly retrained them before taking a step back forcing myself to look away from her tantalizing neck as her heartbeat ran faster and her cheeks turned flame red, torturing me. How much had I scared her? My ice cold skin had probably disgusted her.

She tried to gain composure at my departure and rushed to flee out of the room but I had to stop her. I wanted answers. I've seen it all, all that Alice suggested I needed to see for now, the piano was a clue but it wasn't enough, because it only left me needing to know more.

She grabbed the handle but I was at her side stopping her within a second.

"Bella...About tonight, I know we said that-"I had begun to explain what we were going to do tonight for the project. I just needed an excuse to stop her and find out more but she cut me short:

"It's okay" she said sadly. I was confused, okay about what? I hadn't even- "I knew that you didn't want to be friends and everything, so its fine. We'll just...we'll split the work that's needed to be done and we can just bring it all in next Wednesday when it's due. Now I really have to go", she finished with smile of reassurance but I knew that she was only veiling her hurt with her gentle smile.

"Bella, that's not what I-"I was too late because she quickly left without even waiting to hear how wrong she had been but I decided against following her, I've had enough torture for one day.

_The truth that could set souls free  
Is buried within sweet pandemonium  
Concealed by disbelief  
The riddle stays veiled in sweet pandemonium_

We still had half an hour before school started and I wanted some answers from Alice but as I was about to step through the door of the room we had just been in, I saw a raven coloured shadow of a figure behind the window that was placed in the corner of the room.

Someone was watching us and I knew it couldn't be Alice or Jasper because they already knew what was going to happen. I ran out of the door and onto the car park to inspect who it was, where I saw the dark figure raise itself from behind the nearby bushes before running inhumanly fast towards the nearby woods and my instincts told me that I had to follow.

There was no way it could have been a human, not this fast. I was halfway through the woods but there was no sign of whoever it was. All that lingered was an abhorrent and loathsome scent.

* * *

_Alright, I hope you guys were satisfied with this. I thought it was better than the last but it might be just me, so let me know and if you have any ideas, I'll be glad to hear it. _

_**Thanks a bunch to my reviewers: FRK921, ange87, megagenie, Rae2404, Y/Yidan, Twilight Addict, Hallie, Major Grai, QueenThayet12990, futureauthor62**_


	7. Crash Course in Polite Conversations

_Hey, I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I just want to say sorry that it has taken me so long to actually update. Life's been hectic lately, so I haven't had time to actually sit down and get into the right frame of mind to write, so if you don't like this one be honest and tell me._

_This chapter is the longest one yet because it has a lot of drama packed into one. Plus part of Bella's past is revealed- so that's good._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters_**

_I listened to this song a lot when I was writing this and it helped but I'm not sure if it fits the mood of the overall chapter. Nevertheless the song is great in my poin of view and had to be used. It's __**Quasimodo **by **Lifehouse.**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Bella's POV_

I ran. I ran because I was afraid, afraid him and the way that he made me feel.

The second I noticed him in the room, my rebellious heart was pounding against my chest as though it was rushing out to him and I refuse to feel like that again.

I was hungry. Hungry for happiness, someone to laugh with, and someone who was powerful yet delicate and whilst I wished it was Edward who could provide me these things; it wasn't going to be because everyone who ever attempted to get close to me saw that I was incapable of love and returning it. Or at least that was what _he_ said to me.

_You can be right  
And I'll be real  
Oh, and it still won't be a pain  
That you will have to feel  
Cause I don't need your approval  
To find my worth_

Thankfully he didn't follow me as I walked out and made my way to the library, to sit and go over the encounter countless times in my head even though they all ended the same way; me walking out of the room as he attempted to stop me with his words.

"Trying to soothe his curiosity", I considered. It seemed to be the only reasonable explanation; I was still the new girl, who much to everyone's irritation, didn't give away a lot about herself.

As he caught me with his arms, I felt a foreign sensation run through me but what made it even more obscure was how cold his skin was. It was like ice and whilst it was so cold, it was also burning hot at the same time. I'm sure it was cold outside but we weren't outside anymore.

He was also extraordinarily fast. When I tripped over he was leaning against the door but not even a second later he was right next to me, like a ghost. I'm over-analyzing again, I mused at how ridiculous I would sound to others if they could hear my thoughts.

The bell rung as the sound reverberated in the library which now withheld a couple more students who were either busily sat in the corner trying to finish their homework or projects that were due in today.

I silently prayed that I wouldn't have to deal with Edward until Biology, that way I had at least a couple of hours to get my act straight instead of acting like a mumbling idiot as I did this morning. I picked my bag off the floor whilst pushing the chair back from the table and stood up, making my way to English.

_I'm trapped inside of my own mind  
Afraid to open my eyes cause of what I'd find and I  
Don't wanna live like this anymore_

I looked out for him as I walked down the crowded corridors, so that I could hide myself if he was there which to my relief he wasn't. Pulling the door by the handle, I stepped into my favourite class and took my seat next to Alice, who to my surprise quickly turned to face me as I sat down with a worried expression on her face that was somewhat pitiful.

"Hello Bella", she said in musical voice that had a tender softness to it. Those were the first words that she had ever said to me.

"Hi?" I said unsurely. Why was she talking to me?

"Ok" she started before taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of her nose, deep in thought "I know this is weird and that you probably feel confused as to why I'm suddenly talking to you because I didn't before, which by the way wasn't my fault, I wanted to but never mind. Bella you should go home at lunch" she finished in one breath and waited with anxious eyes. She spoke so quickly that I had to completely concentrate on each word to understand what she was saying. She was asking me to go home?

"What?" I asked confused. Who was she to tell me what to do, I thought; suddenly getting irritated. She ignored me for a whole month and when she does finally decide to talk to me she's telling me to go home?

"Bella, trust me. It's for the best", she alleged as she looked at me with an intense gaze and I noticed that her usual happy, open face was now darkened.

"I don't understand. You can't just ignore me for a second and then suddenly ask me to go home, so no. I won't do anything unless you tell me why" I replied seriously and nervously chuckling as I did. I wasn't going to back down on this.

"I can't Bella, believe me, but trust me when I say that if you don't go something bad will happen" She replied and her words rang the truth I ignored.

_Does it scare you that I can  
Be something different than you  
Would it make you feel  
More comfortable if I wasn't  
Well you can't control me  
And you can't take away from me who I am_

"The problem is I don't trust you because I hardly know you and if you can't tell me why I _have _to go home, then I can't do what you ask; simple as." I retorted back as the teacher walked into the class and instructed for everyone to turn to chapter 5 of Jane Eyre but we still continued our high-voltage stare contest.

"Bella-"

"Miss Cullen, if you're not going to concentrate then I would recommend that you leave right now", He said in a formal and typical teacher fashion.

"Sorry, sir", she replied and turned around to face the board. She didn't try to speak to me again during the lesson. Not once, but as much as I tried to pay attention to the lesson, her voice kept recurring in my head ruining my concentration.

Nevertheless before she left, after the shrill of the bell had rung, notifying everyone that the lesson was over, she turned her head softly and in a caring voice said:

"I wish you believed me"

Those words stayed with me through all my lessons, like an inescapable truth of things to come but I stubbornly refused believe that what she had to say was true, despite a part of me questioning whether she was right and that she really was trying to help me. But if she was, then what was this _bad thing_ that was to happen?

The thought soared my mind as Lunch hour slowly approached and whilst my gut told me to leave, I didn't.

Then again, people always say, go with your gut instincts.

Walking into the cafeteria, I spotted Angela and Ben already sat down at our usual table, so I made my way to them only to bump into Jessica's shoulders as I tried to walk past her.

"Sorry", I said timidly even though it was just as much her fault as it was mine, if not more.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are", she replied ignorantly as Lauren beside her laughed.

"What is your problem Jessica?" I said releasing a sigh "I've apologized haven't I?"

"My problem? My problem is that you knew how much I liked him and yet you still let him follow you round like a lost puppy even though you didn't even want him. Now he won't even speak to me because he thinks that I'm this horrible, malicious person when in reality it's you", she said venomously. So this was about Mike, God help me. I felt like grabbing my head in my hands and escaping this ridiculous conversation that was to be had but instead I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I spoke calmly:

"Jessica, I told Mike right from the start that nothing was going to happen between us and do you really think I want him following me around? Or that I liked it? I honestly tried to get him off my back a million times. He's a great guy and I do like him, as a _friend,_ so I wouldn't do that to him" I paused to see her roll her eyes in disbelief. I was getting nowhere. "I'm just going to go, you don't believe me anyway and I really don't want to argue", I was already getting a headache and I could see numbers of people starring in our direction, suffocating me.

"I have a better idea! How about you own up to what you did, instead of running home to your mummy, but Oh! Wait, she doesn't even care that much about you to even be there for you when you get home and wait a minute…….yes I can pretty much say the same about your dad"

"You….just…shut up", I heaved and they were the only words I could utter because I knew my fences were coming down if she was going to press it any further, as tears welled in my eyes. I tried to walk past her towards my truck but she quick stepped in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"What, are you going to cry?" she pouted as though she was mirroring my face and glanced over her shoulder at Lauren as she grinned. _"_Is she seriously going to cry?" she snorted.

"Come on, stop it guys, it's not funny anymore" I heard from behind me as Angela placed a supportive hand on my shoulder to pull me back and as much as I wanted to my legs were frozen and disobeying my wishes.

"Come on, cry for us little girl!" she chanted and I could hear laughter in the background.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about" I replied viciously, as my anger rose up with each word she said and my breathing quickened causing me to get slightly light headed.

"Really? Because Forks is an awfully small town, you know. Everyone knows each other's businesses here. We all know about your parents break up and how you both drove him away from Forks, the one place he actually loved"

"You don't know anything" I replied and I felt my whole world turn hazy around me.

"Did I say the only place? I'm sorry I meant the only thing he loved" she added passively.

"Stop"

"It must be great feeling knowing that even the only two people, who are supposed to love you unconditionally, don't", she continued with a wicked smile.

"Stop it"

_"_Why? Because you don't want to let people see the back stabbing, two-faced cow that you are? Or are you waiting for your mum to come rescue her cry baby daughter"

"Please" I pleaded; my voice huskier than it was before.

"Jess, you need to stop this right now!" Angela chimed in.

"Oh, don't worry Angela. I'm sure mummy is gonna make everything better now for the little rich girl that got everything she ever wanted!"

In that moment, something triggered inside of me. That was my tipping point. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't even breathe and I felt like screaming.

_There goes my pain  
There goes my chains  
Did you see them falling  
Because this feeling  
There has no meaning  
There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
There it goes_

"She's dead! Alright Jessica, she's dead. She died, 4 months ago from cancer but not before she couldn't walk or talk or even recognize me, so does that make you happy? Does that make you feel any better? That her death is with me everyday like a non-stop reminder, that I was the one who had to turn of the ventilator because my father was too destroyed to even come there, not even once during the whole time she was in hospital. Do you wanna hear about what sound she made before she took that last breath? Because I can still hear it in my head, exactly how it sounded. Tell me, does that make you happy Jessica? Are you glad my life isn't perfect? That it isn't this fantasy life that you thought I was living?" I said as my voice broke at the end.

"Bella, I-" she started apologetically.

"Save it for someone who cares Jessica, I don't want to hear your pity or whatever you're going to throw at me. Just leave me the hell alone" I whispered before pushing my way to the crowd that had circled around us and made my way to my truck. Alice was right, I really should have left.

************************************

_Edwards POV_

Alice had another vision; she was playing it in her head as she rushed towards me at lunchtime. I had been working in the library because my previous lesson had been cancelled and time had flown by before I realised it.

I only saw Bella's face before she blocked her mind.

_There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back _

"Alice, what's going on?"

"You need to go now, before it's too late. Bella's going to be at her truck in about……. 2 minutes and she's going to need you"

"But what happened, why did she look so upset? I don't understand" I asked somewhat panicked, whilst Alice contemplated in her mind whether she should tell me and when she did, I didn't even hesitate in running down the corridor towards the car park where my angel was waiting.

I didn't know what to think, I knew she was upset about something but I never thought that she'd gone through that. I tried to control my walk so it matched a human's but it was hard when my heart was already a step before me, waiting for my body to catch up.

I finally made it to the car park and looked around for her car, spotting it in the far end, I ran with human speed before slowing down when I was inches away from her car.

Heart-wrung tears rushed down her face as she hit the wheel furiously and took her anger out on the lifeless material. It was almost déjà vu. She looked exactly the way she did that night after the crash as I approached her car and upon gently hitting her window just now, her reaction mirrored it too.

_Have you ever felt  
Like your only comfort was your cage  
You're not alone  
I've felt the same as you  
_

She looked at me with a pained face and I just wanted her in my arms to comfort her in my stone built, cold body. As if that would comfort her, I thought sarcastically.

"Please just go away", she pleaded in a torturous tone from the car before looking away, as her face bathed in tears and slid of the curves of her face.

I continued staring. The girl in front of me was so broken and so alone in this universe that a set of persistent questions sprung to mind. Why wasn't her father here? Was he really that selfish? Did she really not have anyone?

We were alike in more ways than I thought. If there was anything I could understand was feeling alone. I had my family of course; Carlisle and Esme, the most devoted and compassionate people I had ever met; Jasper and Alice who at first seem an unexpected match were the most caring and understanding. Plus Emmet and Rosaline, who had decided to use this year to explore the world instead of carrying on with our usual charade and whilst I had the best people I could ever could hope of coming across never mind calling them as my own family, I still felt alone because there would be times where you can just tell they want to be alone and I understood it but couldn't help but be envious of it.

She looked up tentatively at me again, her eyes locking with mine briefly before resting her arms on the sides of the wheel and hiding her face in between them; to bury herself from me so I that I couldn't see the tears fall anymore. For once in all my existence, I felt powerless.

"Please go-", she begged almost silently.

I contemplated what I should do. Alice had said that she needed me but what was I to do? I was the last person she probably wanted to be comforted by, never mind the fact that it would be dangerous. Could I do it? Her scent was still potent despite her being shielded from me in the vehicle. If I was to be closer, it would surely be harder to resist the finest blood, the finest wine I had ever come across.

Her whimpering was still evident, if not louder than before. I felt a strange feeling overcome me the moment I heard her last sob, I can't describe it but it was much stronger than the thirst which I held for her. So much stronger and it was drawing me closer to her; so much stronger that it scared me.

Minutes had passed before I comprehended the time and realised how sick I was of having to think about everything and having to analyze every fine detail so that I wouldn't make the tiniest mistake, so for once I let my heart do what it said was right instead of my mind, even though every muscle was begging me to quit; fearing the outcome.

_There goes my pain  
There goes my chains  
Did you see them falling  
Because this feeling  
There has no meaning  
_

I pulled the door open gently by its handle and she lifted her wet face from her arms, clearly startled but I pushed that thought away from my head. I took a hesitant step towards her slowly to reassure her that I wasn't going to hurt her. Well at least not yet.

She looked at me with an unclear expression whilst her persistent tears drowned themselves into her blouse and when I was sure that I could control myself, for now anyway, I soothingly pulled my arms around her.

Her entire body tensed for a second under mine and rejection spread through me but she surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me closer as her salty tears wet my shirt and I tried to not look pained as her tempting scent slammed into me.

Even though I'd have rather have her to tell me about how hated me, tell me how she'd rather die alone, than being stuck here with me, I couldn't deny that with her in arms it felt right. My life felt complete, as though it had meaning; that I was somehow destined to be here. To help her, this frail creature through what she is going through, whilst it was going to be torture for me in the process, having to reawaken the demon in me every time I got close to her. But I would willingly endure it if it meant that she wouldn't be in pain anymore. Her pain was like my own.

I was shocked by her accepting me so easily, therefore I did the only thing that I felt was needed; whispering comforting words to her until she calmed down while my cold hands gently rubbed up and down her back. It seemed to have worked for her loud sobs ceased to quieter and calmer ones whilst her shoulders shook less violently; perhaps my human instincts were not so lost after all. That was until I heard a voice calling my name in the distance.

"What the hell is Cullen doing?"

I suddenly jerked my head toward the source of the voice, where Eric was stood with numerous other people starring at us in the nearby cafeteria but in clear view of us. Was I doing this wrong? I thought this is what humans did to comfort each other?

"_Does he like her or something?"_

"_Bella was supposed to be mine!"_

"_Seems like Cullen is human after all, he has feelings. Who knew?"_

"_They look sweet together; maybe this is what she needs. Poor Bella, it must be horrible to go through what she did"_ Angela thought, much to my confusion. Why did everyone immediately assume that just because I am the only one who has taken a step into comforting her, I now have this romantic connection with her? I simply cared for her.

"_How did I not know? God! I'm so horrible. What's wrong with me? I just kept on pushing and pushing even though I knew she was upset. Damn it! I couldn't keep my mouth shut could I? I have to apologize….but I don't think she will forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me if I was her…..What have I done?" _Jessica thought as she sat in a corner burying her head in her hands as I tried my hardest to not feel anger towards her, whilst some immature idiots stood around laughing at the whole ordeal.

_Cause everyone is looking  
Everyone is laughing  
But I think everyone feels the same  
Everybody wants to feel okay  
Everybody wants to  
Everybody wants to feel  
_

I focused my attention back to Bella, who still had her face buried in my chest and her arms which were now around my waist tight embrace. I was amazed to see how quickly she had gone from being completely hysterical to being quiet and still.

"Bella" I said softly trying to keep my voice eminently polite, as she pulled herself away from me, refusing to meet my eyes and staring down at her lap in embarrassment. "I'm going to take you home now, is that okay?" I asked and she responded with a slow nod as she looked away with her tired eyes.

I lowered the hand that was placed around her shoulders to under her knees and with little effort I picked her up from the driver's seat and onto the passenger's before pulling the seatbelt around her and starting the engine. I tried to keep myself in control by focusing on other matters instead of how desirable her blood was. I had to think my way around the thirst. The burn that filled my entire throat was insufferable but to even think for a fraction of second about taking her life, that was excruciating beyond imagination.

Neither of us spoke throughout the whole ride; I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, driving, while Bella stared lifelessly out of the window. As I reached her house, her heartbeat turned unsteady even though her face didn't show any difference. Pulling in her drive, I turned off the engine and turned towards her, focusing on any other part of her than the tempting pulse point on her neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked as gently as I could. A ridiculous question to ask but I really didn't know what else to say. However her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere for she didn't answer my question directly instead, after a few seconds that she used to collect her thoughts, she delicately said:

"I'm sorry" she started with a quivering voice "I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't fair on you and I don't know what came over me" she continued as I stared at her confused "you didn't have to drive me but thank you, Do you want to call someone to come collect you? Or should I call a taxi for you or…I don't know" she finished with a voice which was now steadier as though she was oblivious to everything that happened in school.

"Bella, you just told the whole school your mother died and you're worried about how I'm going to get home?" I asked rhetorically, this girl was impossible. "If there is anything to worry about, it's whether you are okay"

"I'm fine" she said in a weak voice; her traitor.

_Have you ever felt like your secrets give you away  
You're not alone  
I've been there too  
_

"Your voice just gave you away. Have you even eaten?" I asked fretfully "Because you look very pale to me, I think your sugar levels might be down-"

"I'm fine, look do you want me to call a taxi for you?" she exhaustedly repeated before changing the subject.

"I can walk"

"There's snow and ice everywhere, you'll be freezing" she said in a concerned voice and I wanted to laugh at her conclusion. Enduring the cold is inherent to us, resisting her blood on the other hand is a different story, besides didn't she know that vampires are made of ice?

"I'll be fine"

"Now you're starting to sound like me. So what is it that you don't want to tell me?" She asked curiously and I felt myself suddenly freeze. How had the conversation turned to this?

"That I don't mind the cold, what about you?" I concluded before turning the conversation back to her. We didn't need to talk about that.

"That it's none of your business" she replied in anger before she calmed herself "I'll see you in school", she added with a sigh as she opened the door to leave but I saw that she was going to slip the moment her feet came into contact with the icy ground as her hands instinctively expanded to her sides looking for anything to hold onto but came to grab nothing but air.

I ran out of the door and was on the floor to catch her as she collided with my chest instead of the ground and I commanded myself to immediately stop breathing as her scent encircled every fibre of my body.

"How did you do that?" she asked gasping for breath and blowing its sweet scent in my face but this time I quickly pulled myself away from her before I could lose control and set her straight on her feet.

"Do what?" I asked trying to sound indifferent to the whole incident. Why had I done it? It was an impulsive and irrational thing to do and now I was to suffer the consequences.

"You were still in the car when I stepped out, how did you…how? I don't…you. You were right there"

"Bella, what are you talking about? I got out of the car when you did and I saw that you were going to slip so I slid myself on the floor to get to you quicker. I think you may be confused" I said but my silken lies went unheard.

"No, you weren't" she surely and shaking her head in emphasis as stubbornness clouded her chocolate eyes. "I saw you, you were in the car, I didn't even hear the car door open until I actually slipped, I know you're going to say I'm crazy but I know what I saw"

"You didn't see anything Bella, you're just exhausted and confused" I assured.

_There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back _

"No" she whispered, deep in thought "For once I'm not confused. There's something about you. I don't know what it is, but you're different to everyone else. I feel it but I can't explain it. You have this aura around you and you have this constant guard, so that no one gets close to you because you're afraid they're going to find out what this thing is" she described frantically, as though everything had clicked in her mind simultaneously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied passively "I have to go" I zipped up my jacket unnecessarily and began walking away before her sweet voice stopped me in my tracks and caused me to turn around.

"I'm going to find out what it is you know. I mean it's only fair, you now know everything about me"

"I really wish you wouldn't" I whispered and began walking inhumanly slow until I was out of the public eye and then ran with inhuman speed towards our house. Once again mad at Alice, I stormed through and past the grand entrance doors. Why didn't she stop this? She must have seen it and she could have prevented it.

She already knew I wanted to speak to her because as I entered through the living room doors, I saw her turn the television off and turn towards me from the black leather sofa but surprisingly she didn't speak as though she was waiting for me to start.

"Well?" I anticipated as she immediately blocked her thoughts once I attempted to read them.

"Well, what?" she asked confused, as if she didn't already know.

"Bella?" I needlessly offered.

"Oh! Right yeah. It needed to happen" she said as though it was nothing. How could she?

"It needed to happen" I mimicked raising my voice slightly "do you realise how much pain she had to go through and you could've prevented it"

"It needed to happen because if it didn't, you wouldn't have found out about her past and I wasn't even sure it was going to happen because Jessica kept changing her mind. She didn't want to hurt Bella but the words that Mike said to her broke her heart and she was angry and irrational. By the way, I did try and persuade Bella to leave as well but you know how stubborn she is"

_Cause I don't want it  
I don't want it  
_

"But even then, I'd rather not have known then put her through all that"

"I think we have bigger problems than arguing about what has already happened Edward"

"Why? What is it?" I asked, waiting with anxious eyes.

"Bella's future keeps on disappearing" she replied as I saw her visions unfold in her thoughts before it drew into waves of darkness……

* * *

_Alright I've done my part, now its time for you to do yours. So tell me what you thought because believe me when I say that it motivates you to write better and faster. R&R_

_I've not responded to reviews in a while so here it goes:_

_Y/Yidan- Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and it was favourite so far, so that's good. I loved writing the last chapter even though I am like Bella in the sense that I really can't read music. So I have no music reading knowledge in me whatsoever but I'm happy to know that you thought I did. lol. And Edward's POV was back because I just can't resist rummaging through his head. Plus your guess was right, it did have something to do with Renee but what was with the bruises that Carlisle discovered? _

_FRK921- Thanks for reviewing! Creepy huh? Who did you think was watching them? lol. You'll find out soon enough, don't worry. Hope you liked the new chapter._

_Rae2404- Hey, thanks for your review.I'm glad to know that people are enjoying this story because I enjoy writing it! I loved the whole piano thing too and I would have loved for him to play it for her but as you pointed out it was a bit too soon and the timing has to be right so I hope this chapter wasn't weird for you considering how close they got. Nevertheless, this doesn't mean that they are going to be best of friends straight after this because it shouldn't be rushed into as it would unrealistic._

_Twilight Addict- Thanks for your review! I still get overwhelmed when people tell me my story is good because I just never think that it is, so its nice to know when readers appreciate it. and you thought it was a werewolf? Maybe it is, maybe its not. You have to read on to find out!_

_Hallie- Thanks a bunch for your review. I love reading them and I hope you like the new chapter! Sorry if it took while to publish by the way._

_Major Grai- Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully the same can be said about this one. lol. Well they are heading for friendship, sort of- kind of , now but that might not be for long for more reasons than one. lol. We shall see._

_TRDancer- Thanks for your review! Every time I post a new chapter, I'm a wreck because I feel like its rubbish but when I get reviews like yours I feel better knowing that I must have done something right. lol. So thanks again._

_ange87- Thank you for reviewing because a lot of people just read it and not bother reviewing, so I don't know whether I'm doing this right but even though your reviews are short, it still means a lot. Hope you liked the new chapter._

_**Big thanks to everyone else who has read this story or story alerted, favourited it etc. ;)**_


	8. What Comes After The Blues

_Hey guys, thank to all of who have been reviewing and reading so far. They are my motivation to keep writing, so thanks. I'm glad that you're all enjoying this, I never thought that anyone was actually going to read this when I first started._

_I have the next chapter half written the next chapter, so the next update should be quicker than the last. *Hopefully* I've been on __a ridiculously high mood today since I found out Michael Sheen is going to play Aro in new moon, so I spent the entire day writing this chapter and the next. I love him and I think he's going to be so great in it. It's funny considering he played the werewolf leader in Underworld but now he's going to be the vampire leader. Talk about ironic .lol. Okay mini rant over. I promise._

_The chapter song is _**Overcome **by **Better Than Ezra.**_ If you haven't heard of them, check them out because their great. _

_Enjoy! *stalkerish Edward alert*_

_R&R_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_Edward's POV_

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I couldn't help myself. It was one of those moments where it should remind me of why I needed to stay away from Bella because I was getting myself more and more attached to her everyday, but even with the awareness of it, it didn't stop me, it only drew me closer.

How was I any better than a crazed eyed stalker? I mused at my idiotic actions. Truth was I wasn't; I was probably in many ways worse but I was here to protect her.

_And you really can't do that from outside her home? _

_North light comes uninvited_

_Through the window to where you lie_

_Disjointed, dust and silence_

_Quite at a loss_

All my thoughts were surrounded by her; what had happened with her mother was truly tragic. The pain of losing a parent is indescribably agonizing but whilst it is so, most have the comfort of family and friends to rely upon; someone to talk to, someone to mourn with whereas she didn't.

I couldn't bring my head around to comprehend how her father could leave her at a time like this; a time where they both need each other. There must be someone else, I mused continuously; it just didn't seem logical. A best friend perhaps?

They say people grieve in different ways; some just wallow in the sadness and can't return to normal. Others clam up and never talk about it; they live in denial and whilst it feels better at first, it only mounts to higher pain in the end but I guess this was the road her father had taken.

I should've paid more attention, I should've…………………….. I honestly don't know what I should've done. How was I supposed to know that this was the reason she was so different to anyone else; the reason she so desperately wanted to end her life on the day we first met. How was I to know? Were the signs all there but I failed to see them?

_I feel strange_

_I feel changed_

_I feel strange_

_Overcome_

_Overcome by you_

The room was smaller than I originally remembered, with just enough space for the bed and some limited workspace. Tattered books lay scattered on the floor beside the wooden framed bed; their edges bent marking its age and usage.

It remained disorganized, like it last was; unpacked boxes remained on the sides, some of which were sealed shut with a grey shaded tape and some ripped half open. An old record player was placed on the side but a dark square hid its potential.

Curiosity scrunched my forehead together and I advanced forward to see what was hiding it.

Glowing under the moonlight, I saw that it was a record. The name familiar, I picked up the vinyl gently with my hard fingers, curling them around the edges ever so softly, to avoid breakage and examined it slowly: Clair De Lune.

I was surprised, what would a teenage girl be doing by listening to classical music. It's unconventional and unexpected but then again she always managed to surprise me, especially by picking one of the greatest pieces of music as the one to own. Debussy is a true master of the composing craft. His pieces wash over you as you play, enfolding you in the various emotions - joy, sadness, surprise, peace. I mutely chuckled at the irony when I analyzed the situation; I try to find every possible reason why we are different and yet she, without even attempting, proves me wrong; that we aren't as different as it first may seem.

A regular rhythm surrounded my senses, beating like a sleepy tune that would go on forever. The pulse point on the fair skin bounced slightly and I could almost distinguish the two heart sounds that came along with each beat whilst a hushed breath was taken in-between.

The moon was hanging full and hazy beneath a cap of dark clouds but nevertheless it didn't fail to illuminate her pale face which was even lighter as it contrasted profoundly with the darkness that encircled her. She could almost pass as a vampire with that skin.

Her scent was glorious and my stomach twisted with hunger in response to the thirst which I withheld and without thinking I took in a small breath as every note of her scent became familiar with every ounce of me. I yearned to strike; to crush my violent teeth against her neck and feel relief.

_Get used to it!_I demanded myself. If I was to help her than I needed to start getting familiar with the animalistic urges that was released every time I was around her_. Doesn't mean I can't think about it….dream about it…….._

My throat burned like a sizzling fire eating away my insides to escape and I could imagine just how her sweet blood would taste on my tongue. So inviting and mouth-watering; like finally tasting the forbidden fruit after so long.

I gulped down the venom that was forming in my mouth at the mere thought. It would be so easy to do it. I bet she wouldn't even comprehend what was happening before it would be too late. There's no one home; no one would ever hear a thing. _Except yourself. You'll be the one whose every thought would be haunted by her screams._

Yet so easy………So tempting……..If I just……..

I shouldn't have come. I'm not ready for this! What was I doing?

_I fell in too deep_

_But I learned to swim_

_In an undertow_

_I sense I'm giving in_

She stirred in her sleep, causing me to freeze and prepare myself to jump out the window if she was about to wake but it never came. She mumbled some incomprehensible words before she settled herself into another position. Her hair was tangled up and covering her face now; hiding it from me and it caused me a desire to raise brush it away from her face where worn and dried trails of tears remained.

Venom had pooled in my mouth once again but I swallowed it down uneasily as I mutely stepped closer to Bella who still remained seemingly engaged in her basket full of dreams. With each step that I brought forward, my eyes only lingered on her locked ones for any signs of consciousness.

My hand made its way smoothly towards her face and softly grazed her hair before pulling back rapidly as though it had been jolted with electricity……… but it wasn't, it was the opposite, it was so soft. So fine that I almost felt that just by touching it I might harm it. I couldn't resist, I wanted to feel it again; to feel each individual hair strand against my cold fingers. I was inches away from it again, when I heard her heartbeat fasten and turn unsteady.

_I feel strange_

_I feel changed_

_I feel strange_

_Overcome_

_Overcome_

My jaw locked. I retained my hands and placed them by my sides at once before starring curiously at the girl who was at where I thought to be a place of wonder and mystery. A frown slowly marked her face and I saw her head shake to the other side speedily before she uttered the word I dreaded:

"Edward"

I momentarily froze before my reflexes activated and my knees instinctively bent into a crouch to flee from the room before she fully comprehended my presence. Perhaps she should think I was a figure of her imagination, her mind playing ghastly tricks on her for I was never here. However with one last look to be sure of her consciousness I saw that her eyes remained closed and her heartbeat slow down.

I sighed in relief.

I then recalled the short second that highlighted my entire existence, like a light in a sea of darkness; when she voiced my name in her slumber. It sounded so sweet and celestial coming from her slightly parted cerise lips, that I felt a twinge at my silent heart the moment I heard it.

An unknown sensation ripped through my dead veins and I questioned its meaning but came to blank. Was it hate that was gushing through my stone-cold body? For it felt to be that strong, but I had felt hatred before and it was too malicious of a feeling to be so sweet and innocent, which seemed to be the only suitable words to describe the feelings I withheld.

Was it love then? Was love this strong? I had witnessed the love that my siblings shared and how it had eternally changed them when they had each encountered it but how was I to know if what I felt was love? For such feelings were foreign to me. Was this the reason for those wasted days and sleepless nights that I spent thinking about how I couldn't wait to see her again? Did I love Bella? I didn't think so. Not yet anyway. Alice's past visions were brought forward in my mind; Bella and me in love. Was I falling in love with this human that I barely even knew?

Or was it simply the only excuse I could come up with to reason with why I was here, other than the fact that Alice thought I should keep an eye on Bella tonight?

If it was love however, I vowed to make it is so deeply embedded within me that no one would ever find out. No one.

_I'm a little bit wiser_

_I'm a little bit sadder_

_I'm a little bit less you might have guessed_

_But if you could be staying_

_Tell me now darling I think I'm fading_

_I swear I'll never trade your life for a lie_

I would help her, protect her and annihilate whoever tried to cause her any pain but I couldn't bear the thought of ruining her life for my own selfishness. Besides, she would never feel the same way. I mean, who would be crazy enough to fall in love with a cold-blooded monster? I thought sarcastically and for that fact I was slightly grateful as it made matters easier.

A repulsive creature like myself was not worthy of love and certainly not Bella's. Never.

"Edward" she mumbled again. My entire body froze once more and her lips curled down into what seemed to be an almost pout. Was she dreaming of me? Was it a nightmare? For it seemed a logical conclusion. Her breathing was more rapid than before and the pounding sound of an animate heart could be heard ever so loudly.

Trembling lips parted and breathed: "please" in an almost pleading, agonized tone. How I wished to read her thoughts just then. It was probably a nightmare I noted, she wished for mercy but as most nightmares go, it wasn't granted. My heart sunk and the single atom of hope that I had amongst all the bitter ones was crushed.

"Please" she breathed again, tormenting me. I didn't want to be afraid of me; I didn't want myself to be the villain of her dreams. "Don't……Don't leave" she almost chocked out. What? Who did she mean? Not being able to read her mind had never tortured me so immensely until now, as frustration grew within me. I was never patient.

The silence was like a blood-curdling scream of anguish, set out to break my endurance. Time hung so heavily that I could almost feel its strains on my shoulders. I was captivated by every breath she took, every word she said, so much that I hunched my back to allow my face to be closer to hers, if I was to miss anything she may say.

_What on earth would she think if she opened her eyes just now?_ I started to retreat to my previous place, but she mumbled again, gluing me to my place.

_I feel strange_

_I feel changed_

_I feel strange_

_Overcome_

_Overcome by you_

"Ed – ward" she separated my name and took gasping breathes in between. Was I hurting her in this dream? I wanted to kill the imaginary character if I encountered it. "Please don't…….……don't leave me Edward"

_What?_

My mood was erratic; so many came and went so quickly that I didn't have full control over them. Relief had never tasted so sweet and I wanted to laugh out aloud in delight if it wasn't heartbreaking in the future. She wanted me to stay and as much as this would be impossible later on, for now it was something I could provide, if that was what she wished.

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows hunched together, as I awaited a further response as to what happened in her dream but she didn't say another word.

"_The entire house reeks of him"_

My head jerked towards the window and looked out of it. Behind the woods stood a dark figure; the same one that was there this morning with the darkest eyes boring into my own. Whoever this was, it was the reason for Bella's future disappearing, or so Alice thought, for this was where her in her vision everything turned blank.

Furious at whom this might be, my hands quickly turned to open the window and find out, as I saw the figure run away from my comprehension. The window clicked to open but I heard the closest heartbeat speed up once more. Checking to see what was wrong; I saw her eyes fluttering open.

Without thinking I hid in the shadows as quickly as I could. Why didn't I just jump out the window? It would have been just as easy and she wouldn't have noticed.

_Idiot!_

I should stop being so careless around Bella. I looked from behind the door to see her sitting up on the bed and narrowing her eyes to see clearer into the room but upon the dissatisfaction of not discovering anything after a few minutes and the relief of mine, she caught her head with her fragile fingers and raked them through her messy hair as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes; easing her ragged breathing.

This was my chance; the moment her eyes fluttered to a close, I silently ran to the window before smoothly opening it and jumping out after closing it with the lightest pressure. It was then that my senses recognized the same loathsome scent that I faced this morning; it similar to dampness but yet I couldn't really put a pin on it.

_Sometimes it helps me to give it up_

_In some ways you're never gonna get it_

_Some nights I feel I'm gonna give it_

_Sunlight...every night_

_Overcome...Overcome_

My eyes scanned between the long dark trees for any sign of life and in the distance I heard a very faint heartbeat racing and I knew it wasn't Bella's. I ran with all the speed my body was capable of but whoever this was, it was doing a good job of escaping, for they too were fast.

"_He's going to be so angry when he finds out that the leech has seen me. Damn it!!"_

Who was it thinking about?

This was the creature that was trying to hurt my Bella. I was fuming with anger; I could kill him. I wanted to kill him right this second if I could get my hands on him. But rationalizing the thought I realised that first I needed information from him, yet at this point it seemed very unlikely.

The sound of the crushing leaves and twigs were the only sound my ears were acquainted with in addition to the ragged breathing of the goliath creature that ran with a confusingly fast speed but now remained mute in his thoughts.

Its heart was pounding; it must be a human I initially thought, but as it passed the land that was bleached by the fiery moonlight I saw a flicker of the russet brown creature. Even though it was only for a second, it was enough for me; he shone out greatly amid the darkness around him. I assumed it was a him.

If there was one thing I knew though, it was that it definitely wasn't human. It was something more profound; something stronger; much stronger than I could have imagined. It was a creature that could easily break through the barriers that I wanted to create and it was one that for a strange reason had a major concern with Bella.

I knew from that instant that trouble was definitely on its way. This was a matter that would affect not only me and Bella but the rest of the family as well. I would need their help but nevertheless if it wasn't given, I would have to proceed to act upon it alone despite what their thoughts on the matter may be.

Because it would kill me, if I allowed that creature to ever lay a single finger on Bella. Because I _do_ love her and because I would die to protect her from these immature, volatile creatures; the worst things out there besides vampires themselves.

And as the creature passed the line which I could not cross, I knew that Bella must have some kind connection with them and I was determined to find out just what it was………………

_*******_

_Bella's POV_

I didn't know what woke me up. One minute I was in the middle of a deep sleep and the next I was wide awake with my light-weight quilt tangled around my clumsy legs, as my heart was drumming in my ears.

Breathing raggedly, I gulped down an unnecessary amount of breath to steady it but failed miserably for a tight congestion feeling built up in my chest. A sense of foreboding was in lingering in the air but I had no idea why. Was it because of what I had dreamt? I didn't know because I couldn't even recall a glimpse of it.

I sat up with my vision in a blur, pressing my elbows down on the bed for support as I managed to steady myself into an upright position. A strange and unexpected shiver escaped down my spine and I realised how cold the room suddenly was. My hands reached for the edge of the duvet and pulled it over my shoulders to cover my body that now covered with goose bumps.

_I feel strange_

_I feel changed_

_I feel strange_

_Overcome_

_Overcome_

The silence surrounding me was as deep as my sleep had been, so I stared off at the room with my sceptical eyes as to what could have possibly woken me up and have me afraid. A shaft of moonlight was spread across my bed making my room somewhat brighter and allowing me to inspect each part of it vigilantly.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. Not a single object moved; not one thing out of place.

I took a deep breath through my nose to calm myself for being so stupid and insecure whilst closing my eyes, to push back all the redundant, foolish thoughts. Taking one last breath, I opened my eyes but the moment they were, I felt something alter in the room, as though something was missing, even though I couldn't really place it.

Anxiously I pushed myself forward on the bed and narrowed my eyes in suspicion at the room but as expected came across _nothing_. There was something wrong, I could feel it; like I did on that night which now was like a distant memory.

_Overcome_

_Overcome by you_

Despite being afraid, my legs got a rush of energy running through them and pushed against the mattress to make me stand up and rush towards the window. Trees were being pushed heavy to one side and then another by the merciless breeze but there was no sign of life of any kind.

_I'm going crazy_. I wanted to slap myself at the ridiculousness of such situation happening. He hadn't even tried to contact me after what happened exactly 2 months ago today and it was highly unlikely that he would do so now.

Sighing once more, I lay back down hesitantly on my comforting bed, forcing myself to shut my eyes; repeating that there was nothing in room until I fell under the spell of darkness yet again.

* * *

_Alright, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think, I appreciate your views-- good or bad, I want to know. Sorry that it was extremely short but next one is longer, I promise._

_So please review! _

_Big thanks to my reviewers: Y/Yidan, Rae2404, Twilight Addict, Hallie, Major Grai, accioizzy, ange87, CullenGrl, FRK921, Link's Ocarina Babe, TRDancer_


	9. Return Of The Future

_Hey guys! *cue Nikki hiding behind a computer* I know what I said in the last chapter about updating sooner, and honestly I tried. I've gone back and forth on this about 50 times, trying to get it right and yet it still doesn't feel that way but I tried my best, so leave me a review when you finish reading to let me know what I did wrong or whatnot. I realise I may have confused some readers at the end of Bella's POV in the last chapter as to who the "he" that she said was referring to. Well it definitely wasn't Edward and seeing as she has only moved here around a month ago, its someone else, a person who may have/haven't been introduced yet. Did you get my hint yet? lol._

_(last time I'll edit this, I'm sorry. The typos were practically screaming to be fixed)_

**Disclaimer:****I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

_The chapter song is _**I Dare You To Move**_ by _**Switchfoot**.

_I made this chapter a lot longer, again, so I hope that makes up for it being late. R&R._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Edward's POV_

All their eyes were glued on mine, giving away no clues as to what they were thinking but their thoughts betrayed them. I knew that each of their minds was swirling around the information that I had provided and trying to absorb it as best as they could. As rationally as they could.

"_Edward, are you sure?"_Carlisle broke the confusion by speaking in his mind. He had remained the most composed of all; his compassion for the wellbeing of others stopped him from jumping into solutions. Esme remained by his side, laying her hands lovingly upon his shoulders whilst her golden eyes, with depths full of concern, focused on me.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

I solemnly nodded my head in comprehension and he bowed his head, gathering them in his hands, as he once more began musing over what we should do.

From the corner of my eyes I could make out Alice sitting closely beside Jasper, both deep in thought as his arms were wrapped protectively around her miniature frame. Despite my overwhelming curiosity, I refrained from looking into their thoughts too deeply. I wanted them to have the time to think about this logically on their own, without reservation, for it was not something that was inconsequential. To take action would mean that the rest of the family would too be affected and I didn't want them to be involved if they were against it in their hearts.

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

Suddenly I saw Alice stand up and walk in my direction despite the confused look on Jasper's face as his arms now grasped nothing but air. I turned on my heel to face her and saw that everyone's attention now fixated on us.

"I'll help you", she softly spoke as she stared into my eyes with deep sincerity and as though she could read my mind she added "I love her Edward…or at least I'm going to, I've seen it and I...I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Jasper's fuming voice shrilled around the house as soon as he understood what his wife was agreeing to, causing Alice to wince at the harshness of his tone. "Who is she to us? Nothing! So why are we even thinking about getting ourselves involved in something that is NOT our problem and completely unnecessary?" Even though I loved my brother dearly, in that moment I truly detested him as I let out an instinctive growl in response.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

"Unnecessary!" I snarled, as rage burned through my head. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle who was quick on his feet, his arm on my shoulder, trying to calm me. "Did you even listen to what I told you? Those-" I paused to think of a more suitable word to describe them instead of every vulgar word that ran through my mind in that instant "those animals are practically stalking her"

"And you're so much better than them? What you did was exactly the same, if not worse because at least they didn't enter her house without permission." My stomach twisted in knots at the mere thought of being compared to those vile, abominable creatures.

"I, did it for her own good."

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

"No you did it for you." He replied, chuckling humorlessly and shaking his head at my dismissal.

"_Edward. Calm yourself."_ Carlisle's mind rang loud.

"I did it to protect her!" I replied under his intense gaze.

"No you- "he started, before he realised the truth: _"You… No…He doesn't. Does he?"_ His mind was flooded with a new found truth and even though I tried my best to glare at him in an attempt to stop him from saying it aloud, it was useless "You did it because you-"

"You love her" Alice finished in an unsurprised and collected tone. The same couldn't be said for the other three accompanying me in the room, whose eyes were on me once more.

_Thanks Alice._

"_He's fallen in love with the human?" _

"_Well…..this…is going to complicates things."_

_"I suppose...now it makes...more sense?"_

"Is this true son?" My father spoke, stunned and with a look of what seemed to be anticipation.

I sat down on the nearest chair I found, as my head fell in my hands. It wasn't meant to be this way. Then again, what did I really expect when I lived in a house that was shared with an empath for a brother and a clairvoyant sister?

"_Edward." _Carlisle called once more in his mind, awaiting an answer.

"I…I don't know" I sighed, lifting my head from my grasp and brushing my hair away in frustration.

"You love her Edward" Alice voiced in confirmation before silently adding: _"Don't deny it. We both saw the visions before…it was going to happen at one point or another…."_

My head perked up.

"No! You said the visions changed. You said they changed when I decided to keep away from her." I growled as my jaw locked.

"And they did! You may not be with her, like you were in that vision, but it never meant that you couldn't fall in love with her."

"But-" Esme stepped in-between me an Alice, blocking our stare contest. "I think that's enough for now."

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

"She's right." Jasper spoke up and took his place beside Alice once more. "We shouldn't be arguing about this when we have bigger concerns."

"Well…..Let's think of this rationally," Carlisle sighed, his thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose. "I realise that it has been years since an encounter like this has occurred, and certainly not under a situation similar to this one, but the treaty still applies and no matter what, the line isn't to be crossed by anybody. Is that clear?"

"Carlisle-" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not finished," he scolded me as any father would. "We do not know the true intentions of why they are so interested in Bella and until that intend is found, we aren't going to do anything. Nothing." He finished for everyone apart from me "_I realise its going to be hard Edward but they may have good intentions, we don't know that just yet. Be patient son. Please? "_

Carlisle's sincerity broke me; I didn't want to break the otherwise simple task that he asked but Bella's safety mattered. That came first. She would always come first from now on. "I won't do anything drastic unless they initiate it." I settled uneasily, but in the back of my mind I repeated that if they take one step towards even harming a single strand of her hair, there would be no stopping me.

"That's all I'm asking."

****

_Bella's POV_

Reality was like a constant enemy; an unnecessary reminder of life.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

The house felt like a shield from the outside world and the bed was like the only comforter in my life; supportive and warm.

_It's only one day. One day. I don't have to go to school. _I tried to think of any excuse possible but with each, came a solution. Time had slowly withered away and the weekend had passed as now Monday had arrived.

I spent the two days doing some of the work needed for the project despite not knowing which parts were to split to whom and I had done all the homework set by the other subjects as well as finally unpacking fully. This was my home now. I had better get used to it.

The weekend brought me an epiphany as I sat motionless on my comforting bed; that I really was tired of the way I was living. I used to be so much stronger, so much that I thought I could handle anything that life would throw at me but I suppose its only when tested that you realise all that you are and can be. So maybe I wasn't that strong. Maybe I was weak, but that didn't mean that I should sit back and watch my life waste away right in front of my eyes, even though at times it's going to feel like the best solution.

I didn't want or need sympathy from anyone and yet I could just imagine their pitiful faces following me all day as they spoke in their clique groups about the latest gossip but I knew that if I stayed at home I would be attracting _even more_ attention and I didn't want that, so I started the engine and set off on my way.

As the town swished past my window, I let my mind drift back to last Friday and everything that happened during it; wincing when I recalled Jessica's harsh words and shocked when Edward's face flashed in my memory.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't understand him, and the worst thing was, it was all my mind wanted, desired; to find out more about him and it frustrated me when I didn't. He was captivating in more ways than one. Whilst he was so beautiful that he easily could pass as a Greek god, he was also a mystery. His skin was like marble; pale, hard as stone and ice cold, but perfect and flawless. His mesmerizing eyes changed colour; a beautiful shade of topaz on most days whereas in some occasions they became so dangerously dark that they were almost black. He ran with a speed that seemed to put to shame anyone who was on the track team. I was inches away from actually hitting the ground that I heard the car door open and in less than a second I crashed into arms instead of the ground.

In my moment of weakness, he was the last person I expected to approach me, let alone comfort me. Despite my pleads in asking him to leave, he did the opposite and came even closer before capturing me in his cold yet at the same time warm embrace. His arms were like a shield; strong, protective and the second they were around me I felt my body relax into them as peace swam to every part of me.

Reality seemed to stop because life was never that nice. All coherent thought evaporated from my mind and set me free. His soothing words were like music to my ears, calming my dispossessed soul. How long we were like that I couldn't remember because in that moment, I just cherished the comfort of another being, instead of the lifeless pillow that I had held onto for the past few months.

It was only when we reached my home that I felt reality kick in as I stared at the uninviting house. It was only then, that I questioned in my mind that if he truly didn't want to be my friend then how was it that every time I needed aid he was always there?

Out of anyone that could have been there; he was.

Was that fate, coincidence? To be honest I didn't know what to think anymore, I just knew that there was more to Edward Cullen than he lets out to be.

And then there was his sister; Alice.

How did she know? Had she been in on it? But she couldn't have been, because the Cullens were the most intimidating group in the whole school with their impossibly beautiful faces and sheer elegance. They were always separated from everyone else, like outsiders who never fit in and for that I felt a tang of sympathy towards them.

Besides, I had never seen Alice ever talk with Jessica, in addition to the fact that in my heart, I didn't truly believe she was capable of such thing, she was the one who tried to help me. Well her…… and Edward.

The more I thought about it, the crazier and paranoid I felt myself becoming. Perhaps this is all just me going mad, it certainly felt better to think about it that way, at least I wouldn't have a million thoughts running through my head simultaneously causing me a merciless headache.

Pulling up in my usual parking spot, I noticed a figure immediately rush to the driver's door.

Jessica.

She looked awful, completely unlike her usual self. She stared at me with sorrowful eyes which had dark bags under them. Was she here to carry on from last friday or to apologize?

I didn't know what to feel. Did I detest her for what she did? Yes. She cut open an unhealed wound and poured acid over it, but did I want her to loathe herself for it? No, because she didn't know, she didn't know the meaning of her words. What amused her at the time was painful to me beyond expression but she didn't know it, the extent of it and she probably never would.

As I starred at her face which was tight with anxiety, I debated what I needed to do,, but came across blank and instead I did the only thing I could think of, taking a deep breath before stepping outside the car as Jessica moved aside allowing my door to open with ease but still remaining relatively close. The air was thick with anticipation.

"Can I please talk with you?" Jessica started before I could even begin to think about how to start.

"Sure" I whispered and lowered my head down, starring at the dark asphalt of the floor.

"I'm so sorry" she said half tearfully, as though she was going to cry and caused me raise my head in astonishment "I didn't mean what I said….I know you probably hate me, I would as well but I just thought you should know, that I never knew or meant what I said" she added as she wiped a tear away which slid down her face "God, I lost my own grandmother to cancer and I know how bad it is, I can't imagine what you have had to go through. I was… I was just angry about what Mike said and I know that doesn't excuse what I did but I'm so sorry. I don't know why but you seem to bring out all the insecurities in me and….and I end up being the worst possible version of myself. So for all of it, I'm sorry".

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

I was stunned; I didn't expect that, which rendered me in speechlessness.

"I should go. I'm sorry." she replied quietly before turning around to walk away in shame. It took me a while to take in all that she said before reacting towards them:

"Jessica wait!" I half shouted for she was now quiet a distance away and made my way towards her. "Look…" I started before taking a breath. I didn't know what to do; my heart was telling me to forgive her whilst my mind contradicted. "I know you didn't mean what you said………you couldn't have known about what happened to my mum, so…..what I'm trying to say is that…..it's okay".

_You're an idiot!_

As much as I didn't want to let her off so easily, I was not a person who could hold a grudge for long. It was going to happen sooner or later, why torture her?

"What?" she replied…... shocked?

"I forgive you", I added, so she understood.

"But….but why?"

"Because if there is anything I've learnt from what happened with my mum, it's that life is too short you know. Too short to live it in anger and resent. So I forgive you" I replied shrugging my shoulders as though it was nothing but even I was shocked at my calmness.

"You really mean that?" she asked unsurely after a couple of moments of silence as we both absorbed what happened.

"Yeah" I whispered, trying to as smile reassuringly as I could.

"Thank you" she replied whole heartedly before turning around and throwing her arms around me tightly. I was taken back, I'm not good with stuff like this in public and as I looked around, I saw that a number of people were curiously looking our way. So I gave her a small squeeze before pulling back to reveal a smiling Jessica.

"I think we should…."she said and pointing her head towards the school, to which I gladly nodded "before I get you into trouble for being late." she replied back smirking. It's good to know she's back to her old self. I'd rather have her like this than have her look at me the way she did before.

"Yeah, let's go." I emphasized with a second nod.

Walking down the somewhat crowded corridor after Jessica and I parted, I felt an unfamiliar sharp pain hit me on the left of stomach quite lightly at first before turning more potent with the next stab, preventing me to walk and let out a hiss as I clutched my side with my hand, begging for relief. My breathing hitched. It felt like someone had gotten a razor and was roughly pushing it through me from the inside.

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

Internally groaning in pain, I looked around desperately for the nearest toilets and within seconds locked myself in a cubicle as my bag hit the ground. The cubicle was suffocating me but I didn't want anyone to see me so I hid myself and the tears that formed in my eyes. This claustrophobic nightmare was better than the alternative and I just prayed that no one would come before I could pull myself together.

I had gotten stomach-aches before but not like this. Maybe I should have called that Doctor- whose name I had now forgotten when I had the chance, I'm sure his card was still pocketed in those jeans. Crying made it worse, it only prolonged the pain but I couldn't help but carry-on doing so whilst biting my lip in order to stop myself until I sensed a faint rustic, metallic taste become more potent against my tongue.

Blood.

I suddenly felt sick and lifted the toilet seat up while my knees which felt as though they were carrying cast iron weights upon them buckled under me. Nausea hit me and my stomach twisted ruthlessly before causing me to retch dryly.

But nothing ever came, nothing other than a foul aftertaste and I sobbed in dissolution with my hands covering my face in disgrace.

The door of the toilet squeaked open and I could see its shadow being reflected on the luminous floor from the very little hollow space that there was from the walls of the cubicle and the floor.

I immediately froze despite the lingering pain the pit of my stomach and resumed biting my lip before slowly picking myself from the ground and sitting on the toilet seat instead. My right hand instinctively captured my mouth to stop the whimpering that I felt were being pushed to the surface.

The clicking sounds of high-heeled shoes were echoing closer and further into the toilets. I silently prayed that they would leave soon as another wave of nausea hit me and I let a small sob escape my lips. I knew then that the person leaving was impossible as its footsteps inched closer to my cubicle before knocking 3 times.

"Are you alright in there?" A musical voice spoke.

I took several deep breaths through my nose to make my voice sound steadier before replying "I'm fine" but it still sounded like a moan.

"Bella?" the voice questioned upon recognition of my voice. How on earth did she know it was me? Wait a minute…..was that-

"Bella? It's Alice. Are you alright?" Great! How am I going to get out of this one? Maybe if I don't answer she'll just leave.

She knocked once more to grab my attention. "Don't be a coward." I whispered under my breath.

"I'm okay Alice." I reassured her, even though it didn't even convince me.

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound like it" she replied concerned but to be honest it was getting on my nerves. I closed my eyes and tried to picture being somewhere else but the knocking on the door kept me from my daydream.

Frustrated that she wouldn't leave; I answered harshly "I said I'm FINE" in a much louder and coarser tone than her soft velvet one.

She was quiet for a few minutes and I thought she would finally leave. I let go of the air that I didn't realise I was holding in my chest as the sensation burned a hole in my stomach causing me to wince again; grabbing the attention of my never-leaving classmate.

"Well you certainly don't sound like it and I'm not leaving until you come out. So until I'm sure that you're _fine,_ we are just wasting time talking like this." she stubbornly replied, like a persistent child who would nag the parents until they got what they wanted and I knew that I too would cave in. She sounded genuinely concerned, the same way that she sounded that day and the sincere tone of her voice made me feel as though I could trust her.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

Standing up unsteadily and my trembling hands holding on the sides for support, I took in a few deep breaths in to try and look more composed regardless of the throbbing pain that lurked in my stomach. Shaking my head at being so weak, I slid the lock open for release; the door squeaked open and stood in front of the sinks was Alice.

"See I'm fine." My voice was coarse but spoke with conviction. I felt a little better, so I wasn't lying- not to a high extend anyway.

Her expression was unchanged and unreadable. She didn't say a word. Instead she moved away from the sinks as my reflection was revealed on the mirror that I didn't know was placed behind her.

"You're fine?" she asked in sarcasm with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. The girl in the mirror wasn't one I recognised. Maybe I should just accept that the girl I once knew didn't exist anymore. That amid all the pain and heartbreak that life had brought upon it, she had slowly withered away, inch by inch.

A shiver escaped me and I came to realisation of how cold I suddenly was; goose-bumps were visible all along my arms. Shivering, I pulled the jacket that I wore tighter around me before turning around to face Alice.

"We need to have you checked out. This isn't good Bella." She spoke with a deep concern that once again I questioned the cause of. "I'll take you to the school nurse but I think its best to have you checked out properly."

"No!" I panicked "I'm better now. Honestly."

"Bella-" she dismissed, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Look, I was not feeling well before, you're right but I'm alright now." Thankfully the torment settled down for the time being but a light-headedness feeling took over. Nevertheless it allowed me to breath. For now.

"But-"

"Please? I just want to go back to class, and you should do too. We're both going to be extremely late at this point."

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

"Okay," She resorted unwillingly and a timid smile crept on her porcelain face. "But before we do, let's get you looking a little better at least."

She smoothly walked towards me before gently grasping my arm in her hand, tugging me towards the sinks but even with the thickness of the material that separated my arm from hers, I felt the coldness radiated from her skin onto mine and seeped into my bones. It didn't make sense.

Silently taking out tissues from her bag, dampening them with a little water from the taps, she wiped my tear streaked face. Whilst she did, I simply stood in bewilderment, staring at the pixie looking girl which took care of me. It was only when she had applied a little make up to perk up my colouring that I knew I had to ask some questions. She hadn't even attended her lesson for me. It didn't make sense.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered; my voiced pooled with curiosity.

A timid chuckle escaped her lips before she replied: "Would you believe me if I said that I genuinely do care about you?"

_Did I? Of course I did. It was the one thing I was sure of._

"Yes…but why? I don't understand" I shook my head. "You don't know me."

"Yeah I do" she looked up after putting all her make-up away. "You're a girl who is need of some help, because let's admit, we all need help sometimes and I'm going to help you. If you'll let me." she spoke and her voice rang companionship.

She momentarily paused and stood still, frozen but after a few seconds, her posture relaxed before resuming to talk as though nothing had happened: "I take the last part back, I'm going to help whether you like it or not."

It didn't make sense.

"Come on." She gestured with her head for me to follow her out of the door; I took one last look at myself in the mirror before leaving. It was like a flashback from my old self, my cheeks had colour in them, no evidence of the dark circles that usually existed under my eyes. I felt tears welling in my eyes but I stubbornly pushed it down and walked out.

The corridors were entirely isolated, not one person in sight apart from myself and Alice, whom seemed to be distracted as she starred off into the distance at nothing in particular. Not anything that I could see anyway. As we reached the entrance to the class, the pixie looking girl, who was now what I thought to be a true friend, turned towards me.

"When we go in there, just...don't say anything and ignore what he's going to say. He's not in the best of moods. Okay?" She hesitantly asked.

"Okay." I assured but how she knew this information I didn't know and the curiosity was eating me up.

She pushed the door open in one swift moment as everyone's attention in the class turned towards the late-comers.

"Ah! Miss Swan and Miss Cullen; how nice of you to _finally_ join us." He paused to dramatise and I refrained from the urge to roll my eyes "You are 20 minutes late!"

"Sorry sir" I mumbled as blood rushed to my cheeks making them warmer.

"Sorry isn't good enough Miss Swan, and the same goes for you Miss Cullen, in case you were about to share with us your apologies. Every time a person walks in late, the entire class has to stop and everyone gets distracted. It's not fair to those who actually bother to get here on time and want to learn, to be deprived of their education because of those who don't care. If you aren't prepared to be punctual to lessons, it just shows how much you care about this subject and about passing it. It doesn't make an ounce of difference to me whether you graduate or not but it should matter to you" he carried on. I took a deep breath calming myself, in case I replied back something I would regret later.

It was the first time I was late to his lesson and from my little time here I knew it was Alice's too.

"And for that, you can make up the time after-school. Now get to your seats and in the future, try to be here on time" he scolded, crossing his arms around his chest. Why couldn't he just say that to begin with instead of giving us a lecture and further wasting the lesson?

"Of course sir! I can't wait!" Alice replied cheerfully, hopping to her seat in delight, as though she had just gotten praise instead of detention. I shook my head and let out a genuine chuckle before taking my seat, as others in the class sniggered quietly.

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

"I knew that would get you smiling." She whispered with a smirk, as I settled into the seat next to hers.

"Miss Cullen, unless you want to make that afternoon session 2 hours long, I suggest you stop disturbing my class." Mr Collins shouted from the front of the class.

"Sorry!" was her reply before sending me a cheeky wink and turning her attention back to the lesson.

The rest of the class went quickly; Mr Collin's glares at me and Alice during that lesson kept up my amusement and I learnt that for the first time in a long time, I was actually enjoying my time at school. Even if it was for a single lesson.

"You should sit with us at lunch." Alice bounced on my table after the bell had rung and a beaming smile flickered on her face. How on earth am I going to get out of this one now?

"Oh! Um….I don't know…I don" I hesitated, biting my lip in nerves. "I don't really eat lunch…..so…I'm probably going to-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She replied, cutting me off and shrugging her shoulders; a gleam of triumph reflecting in her eyes.

"But-"

"No buts, I already know you're going to join us anyway. I'll see you at lunch Bella." She confirmed with a cheeky smile and hopped of the table and swiftly leaving the class before I could stop her.

Lunch with the Cullens. This was going to be interesting.

_I dare you to move…_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope it was good enough. I should let you know that I have exams coming up in about 10 days, so I can't update for about 2-3 weeks. On a better note, when the exams are over, I will have a lot of free time, which usually means I'm typing away on my laptop. _

_Big thanks to my reviewers: Rae2404, Link's Ocarina Babe, Y, Hallie, Major Grai, TRDancer, trinityamber, FRK921 and e-magination101_

_Reviews are what keep me going, so drop a review and make my day. ;-) Thank You!!_


	10. Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

__

Hey guys! So I'm finally updating, after about a month but I've only just finished my exams this week and ever since I've been trying to push myself to get this chapter out as soon as I could. However when I tried to publish it when it was ready, it kept on saying that Document Manager is down. Great! At least its working now ;-)

_The chapter song is called_ **Show Me What I'm Looking For** _by_ **Carolina Liar**_._

_I hope you guys like the chapter. R&R_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Edward's POV**_

High school was no longer a purgatory; it was more like heaven and hell combined in one.

I had never truly been eager to go to school in my 108 years as a vampire, but I found that ever since Bella swan had arrived in Forks, this changed. In fact everything had changed ever since she had moved here.

I would spend my days waiting for one more minute with her and yet I hardly knew her. I may know every curve of her face, every flicker of brown in her eyes but there was so much more beneath all that, and that's what I wanted to know.

Every since the night before, I felt an undying desire to be on my guard at all times. Listen at all times. A month ago I would have cherished at the thought of someone taking away my gift, at least temporary if not, but now I fully appreciated it. Every voice or sound around me felt like a vital piece of information that I might miss if I didn't listen closer.

The number of voices that filled my head at once was confusing to understand, much like the first time I had found out about my gift. The students that passed me as I walked down the corridor, either had filled their minds with the latest gossip and affairs, whilst others thought of their lessons and the complexity that is education.

In the distance, I saw Alice's figure descends closer to me with a knowing smile on her face. I immediately tried to focus on her thoughts amid all of the muffled ones that surrounded hers. Her gaze was impossible to read, and that's what made it ten times harder.

"_I know what you're trying to do Edward….Its not going to work. "_ She silently responded as she realised what I was trying to do and proceeded to recite a terrible country song in her mind to irritate me.

_Wait, I'm wrong_

_Should have done better than this_

_Please, I'll be strong_

_I'm finding it hard to resist_

_So show me what I'm looking for_

As she approached closer, I was tempted to pull her aside and demand for the answers which I knew she was keeping from me, but the heavenly scent which past me in a swift movement stopped all thoughts on the previous subject.

My eyes were begging to close involuntarily, to fully appreciate the most enticing scent I had ever come across. It was just as strong as the very first day and even though it got less profound by the second, due to the distance that was created between us, my throat still burned as though it had been drowned in the most hazardous acid, as the monster within me was reawakened once more.

"_What the hell is Cullen doing blocking the fricking way?"_

"_Move out the way idiot! As if the corridors weren't packed enough, this idiot decides to stand in the middle of it."_

Reality hit me; I was standing frozen in the middle of the cramped corridor, whilst students struggled to get past me. A gentle hand touched my arm and caused me to immediately turn towards the owner who wore a sorrowful expression on her immaculate face.

"_It's okay Edward."_ Alice thought meekly, causing me to frown in disagreement.

"How is it okay Alice?" I questioned frustratingly, pulling aside the annoying hair that found itself acquainted with my eyes.

"_Oh, don't move. It's fine I'll just walk around you, your majesty."_ Was the thought of another on-goer that I tried to ignore.

"I'm supposed to love her? Protect her? When in reality, the only one she needs rescuing from is probably me?" I whispered harshly, as I pulled her aside, allowing others to get past us with ease.

"_But-"_

"Now's not the time for this conversation." I said, cutting her off and looking around at the fellow students who suspiciously starred at us as they walked past, their thoughts filled with curiosity. "We can talk at lunch."

"_But-"_

"Lunch Alice!"

"_Fine! We'll do it your way but don't be complaining later. I tried telling you."_ she replied, irritation filling her silent voice. Curiosity consumed me, but before I even attempted to search further into her mind at what she was talking or rather thinking about, she began reciting an unfamiliar song and meekly walked away; leaving me to think about what she may have meant by those words.

_Save me, I'm lost_

_I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for…_

****

Sitting at our usual table at lunch, I awaited the rest of my family to join me. Lunch, for obvious reasons did not carry the same purpose for us, as it did for humans but nevertheless it was invaluable. It was a time where I could almost feel normal after having to interact or rather lack of, with the pupils.

I felt relieved when I saw Alice walk into the cafeteria, for now I could her what she had meant before. Yet something about the knowing-smile on her face told me that I shouldn't be. I was attuned to Alice but it was still hard to focus only on her thoughts amongst the dozens that muffled beside it and she was already blocking her mind when I did manage to do so.

Standing in the cue, to purchase her inedible food, my eyes suddenly caught the amount of food that she was piling onto her, not one but two trays.

_Something isn't right….._

We had always tried our best to not waste food anymore than it was necessary for us to keep up out charades, so for Alice to be doing it so extensively was unusual. Even the humans were eyeing the amount of food, though she paid no interest to them and walked towards our table without a second glance.

Not even allowing her the time to sit down, I bombarded her with my curiosity; "Alice, why are you carrying two trays of food?"

She only shrugged her shoulders innocently but in her mind she was debating whether she should tell me the truth or wait it out.

"Isn't it bad enough that we are wasting enough food as part of charade?" I questioned, trying to find anything that might leak out from her mind for clues. After living with a brother whom read her mind almost on a daily basis however, she did have some practice into locking away her thoughts from me.

She did answer however; "It won't be wasted, trust me."

Somehow the tone that she used sparked up something in me; as though what she had planned was not something that I would consent to if I knew of her plans. "Alice? What are you doing?"

"Helping. Just like I said I would." She replied convincingly before she checked in her mind whether the plan would run as smoothly as she wished and it was then, that I saw the future series of events unfold: Bella walking to the cafeteria, Bella joining us, Me and Bella sitting alone at the table, Bella leaving……..

I was pulled back from her vision as it came to an end; drowning in my ominous musings as the present took over, or anger more like. "This is not going to help! What if-"

She cut me off however, whipping her head around in frustration; "Would stop with all the what-ifs! Trust me Edward; this is the right thing to do."

She replayed the vision again for my reassurance, yet it didn't feel as though it was enough to convince me. Perhaps I wasn't afraid of what I was to, I was more scared of Bella and the effect that she could have on me. "Bu-"

Alice didn't even allow me to finish the word that time. She already knew; "No buts. And you're going to be fine, before you ask; I've seen it before and at this moment, so have you. Now try and act human because she's coming."

"Because I really need reminding!" I grumbled, sounding more and more like a child who wasn't having their way, when in fact, this should have been what I wanted. Deep down I knew there was a part of me that did, but that part was never meant to surface I vowed.

Recognizing my defeat, the pixie-like devil sat in front of me smiled triumphantly before departing her previous seat to the one beside me, allowing Bella to sit in front of us when she was to join us.

I must have become attuned to her heartbeat, for I immediately sensed her entrance as she tentatively entered the cafeteria. Her heart was similar to a set of drums, highlighting her nerves and the glorious blood that were now running rapidly through her veins.

Even though I had hunted fairly recently, I was overcome by the rush of thirst. The monster within reminded me that such fine crystal shouldn't go to waste, and even as I tried to push the maddening thought away, it was repeated in my mind with greater weight.

_Would it ever get any easier?_

Disgusted at my hidden cravings, I tried to avert my attention by focusing on other details; like how her dark chocolate locks fell carelessly yet beautifully on her slightly dropped shoulders or how the soft blush on her face complimented her pale skin.

She was so beautiful, so breathtaking, if only such phenomenon as breathing was as necessary for me as it was for humans. I was so captivated by her every move in case she was to disappear and I think that was my biggest fear; whether it was through my own fault or through other's.

Nervous eyes searched through the crowds of the cafeteria before they landed on our table. I could already hear the curious thoughts of on-goers as the angel bowed her head down and slowly made her way towards us.

I admired her valour, for I wouldn't have dared approach the likes of ourselves if I was in her position; the intimidation would have been too great. After all the _Cullens_ weren't known as the most warm and easy going of people.

Her _friends, _who in my opinion held the title very loosely, were already looking in shock as to why she actually was in the cafeteria and why she wasn't going to sit with them and choosing to sit with us instead. It was not only them who noticed, many eyes turned to follow her and their thoughts made me want to role my eyes:

"_Is she seriously going to sit with the Cullens?"_

"_I'll give it 2 seconds of her sitting down and them leaving."_

"_That's some brave shit. Even I wouldn't go up to them."_

"_She's wasting her time if she thinks that she stands a chance with Edward."_

Frowning at the thoughts, I looked at Bella who was getting closer to our table by the minute and recognised this as the time to take one last breath as another shouldn't be risked when she was here but even with the distance her sweet scent blended with the plain air.

_Save me, I'm lost_

_I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for…_

Alice stole a look of my discomfort and gave me a sorrowful smile before her attention was seemingly averted elsewhere.

"Bella!" She greeted cheerfully and I could tell from her thoughts that there wasn't even an ounce of fakery behind her enthusiasm upon seeing Bella; she genuinely cared for her. In Alice's mind I saw them growing to be great friends.

"Hi." The recent addition replied in what sounded to be all the enthusiasm that she could muster, though no match for the ever-so lively Alice.

Looking up at the beauty which stood in front of the table now, hesitating o whether she should sit or nod; I feigned a smile, I allowed her to be at ease, though the look on her face suggested otherwise, despite our attempts. Perhaps having not fully interacted with humans for so long, we had lost our sense of humanism.

"Well sit down." Alice commanded, seeing the uneasiness of her simply standing at the table whilst we were both sat. "I don't know whether you've met my brother but this is Edward and Edward this is Bella."

I almost wanted to laugh out loud at her dismissal of previous events but resorted to a smirk instead. "We've already met Alice, you don't to worry." I stated looking towards my sister with the amused eyes that she too returned.

"Hello Bella." Were the first words that I spoke to Bella that day.

"Hey." She replied before propping her elbows on the table but never looking in my eyes as though she was afraid of them.

"Well….seeing as you two have _clearly _met, let's eat shall we?" Alice stated, once again amused but this time an underlying sadness was clear but as I tried to read her thoughts to find out why this was, she blocked it and simply said that she'll speak to me about it later if I didn't attempt to search for an answer.

The facial expression of Bella however may have told part of the explanation, her uneasiness towards Alice's statement was obvious.

"Now I didn't know what food you liked best so I get a little of everything, so you have to have some Bella."

"Alice you didn't have to do that." Bella replied, looking uncomfortably at the amount of food that was on each tray.

"_Pretend to look away"_ Alice instructed in her mind and though I was enveloped by curiosity, I obliged.

"Considering how unwell you were this morning, I would have to say that I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't make sure you at least ate something." Alice whispered to Bella, yet knowing fully well that I could hear her as well. "You have to eat Bella."

_What was Alice talking about? What had happened this morning?_

I heard someone take in a large amount of breath and felt the heat of someone's stare upon my own, whilst I still remained apparently pre-occupied in an interesting event that was happening outside.

"Okay" I heard Bella's voice sinking to a husky whisper before I heard an item being picked up, followed by a crunching sound. Alice may be seen as childish at times but she probably was one of the wisest in the family.

"_You can turn around now. Now at least for her sake, try to eat something."_ Alice spoke silently.

_Don't let go_

_I've wanted this far too long_

_Mistakes become regrets_

_I've learned to love abuse_

_Please show me what I'm looking for_

Eyeing the items on my tray distastefully, I picked up an apple and took a bite. The revolting juice that flowed from it made my stomach twist in knots. I wanted to remove it as soon as I could but when I picked up a tissue, I noticed Bella looking at me and how I was grimacing at the food which to a human probably tasted perfectly mundane.

I chewed on the repulsive _food _further, forcing myself to keep a natural expression until her gaze shifted to Alice who simply looked away in a daze. My eyes followed the direction in which hers was set and found my brother walking towards us with his own tray of food but as he discovered the human amongst us, his entire expression changed.

Discreetly removing the remains of the apple, I searched Jasper's thoughts for any inclination as to what he was going to do or say but in that moment all of his thoughts remained on how uncomfortable this was going to be for him because after all he was the newest vegetarian of the family. The closer he got however, his thoughts altered to how ridiculous this was going to be and how we were making a mistake by allowing ourselves to get attached to a human.

Upon reaching the table, he slammed his tray of inedible food down and as a result, startled the delicate human which sat across me. My glaring eyes found his, as they attempted to penetrate the deep hatred that I felt towards him in that instant. I swallowed the growl that built up within me and forced myself to look away whilst he scraped the chair across the floor before sitting silently; well at least to others he appeared silent.

"_This isn't going to end well you know. I know how you feel about her but-"_He mentally spoke with an underlying irritation in tone.

"Don't even finish that sentence Jasper." I whispered in a voice that was inaudible to human ears, yet when I looked up at the beauty which sat before me, I saw that her curious eyes were focused on my lips in a daze. Did she hear what I just said? I had never felt such annoyance towards my useless gift until now.

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

"_As if things weren't complicated enough."_ He mentally groaned before recalling the emotions he felt from the fragile human of the group. _"I hope you're happy with yourself."_

My eyes shot to the beautiful chocolate ones before me as they transfixed to mine. A beautiful shade of scarlet covered her warm cheeks at the urgency.

_Could she possibly feel the same way?_

A few moments past, and no word was spoken; leaving an awkward and uncomfortable silence amongst the unlikely group. Sensing the uneasy atmosphere, as it carried more weight on him than anyone else, he decided to leave.

"_I can't sit here and pretend to be okay with everything. I'm sorry." _Jasper threw me a sorrowful look before leaving and gaining the confusion of Alice and Bella, who were unaware of what had transpired.

"_What happened Edward?" _She asked silently whilst she stared fixatedly into the distance as a vision of her and Jasper speaking was unfolded._ "Actually don't even bother, I'll see to him."_

"Ignore Jasper; he's just not feeling well today." Alice spoke, clearly directing it to Bella. "I'm just going to see if he's alright. Oh! And you don't need to worry about going to English afterschool. I already spoke to Mr Collins and he said that as long as we aren't late next lesson, he's letting it go."

Bella's lips opened to reply but she didn't stand a chance against Alice who had already foreseen the question that she was going to ask. She already knew that she couldn't explain it, so she never allowed it to be asked and instead she added: "I'll see you tomorrow Bella!"

"Yeah….I guess I'll see you then." Bella replied in clear disappointment as she her eyes followed Alice until she was out of view, as though she was silently begging for her to return.

Her weary eyes finally shifted nervously onto mine and her cheeks flushed a beautiful pink. I could almost sense the heat that must have built in her perfectly sculpted cheeks by the teasing blood that rushed to capture each part of the delicate skin.

Catching me starring at her; it turned a rich crimson before she looked away. Dark lines creased her skin almost immediately and she pushed the tray of barely eaten food away from herself.

"I think I should go as well." She said quietly and reaching for her bag, whilst she muttered under her breath "I've more or less pushed away everyone from your family."

"No! Stay…..please?" I replied quickly, leaning my face closer than necessary towards hers and staring deeply into her eyes pleadingly. I was desperate. There was so much that I wanted to know about her and yet I knew that I shouldn't. It would only make it harder to detach myself when the correct time came.

It took a moment for her to fully comprehend what I said; she just stared at me in a daze, whilst her heart ran faster than before. I leaned back in my seat, taking the position that I had before, as she settled back in hers obediently but the air remained tense.

"You should eat." I stated almost commandingly. She looked extremely thin and the dark circles under her eyes which were discreetly hidden to the human eye with make-up, proved the fact that she hadn't been eating properly for quite some time.

Looking at the food distastefully she picked up an apple at random, before taking a small bite and despite her previous contemplation, she seemed to relish at the taste for a timid smile flickered on her pink lips afterwards.

I was in awe of her every move. I wished I could understand how such simple food, could bring one pleasure. When she looked up, her face wore a hint of confusion towards me simply watching her eat without touching any of mine.

"Aren't you hungry?" _Starving actually……._

"No, I had a big breakfast. The apple was definitely enough." I replied smoothly and felt a slight pull on my lips as they attempted to form a smirk at her innocent question. If only she knew; then perhaps she wouldn't be sat where she was now. Of course she wouldn't; why would she?

"Oh." Curiosity took over her unforgettable face; her brows arched slightly, highlighting her sceptical nature as a slight pout played on her pink lips but she didn't press the matter any further, much to my relief and surprise. Nevertheless, I knew she must be thinking about it and the frustration of not knowing what she was thinking was slowly eating up every last resistance that remained.

"So….How are you liking Forks High?" I questioned, needing to change the subject for her sake and my own.

She smiled and I think it was the first time I had actually witnessed it, or even if I did before, it was nothing like this. "You're going to ask about school?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Yes….."

"You don't like to do things the right way round do you?" _What?_

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh lord, I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Just save me from being confused_

_Wait, I'm wrong_

_I can't do better than this_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

I'm sure the confusion must have been evident on my face for she elaborated her point. "I've been at this school for…… 2 months now and it's taken you that long to ask those types of questions?"

I still couldn't understand what she meant by it. Yes, that question should probably fit in a better context if asked previously but……

"Do you remember the first day that I joined this school?" _How could I not?_

"Yes…...what about it?" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Do you remember what you said to me, right after you dropped me off at my house?" she asked enquiringly, looking into my eyes with her dark chocolate eyes. Of course I remembered. I did what needed to be done at the time and if I could, I would still stick to my word. Yet I remained silent, nodding my head in response and awaiting her elaboration on the subject.

"So what's changed since then? Why are you sitting with me right now or even talking to me for that matter?" _Because I think I'm falling in love with you. Is that a good start?_

"Let's just say the factors which stood before us are no longer there." My voice spoke with certainty, yet I knew that it was a lie. The factors were even greater than before and in many ways Jasper was right; I should stay away from Bella because surely if I was in love with her, then the best thing I could do was to remain as far away as I could. But it was too late now, not when I've already mindlessly got myself involved and not when those animals are engrossed with her.

"What factors?" she suddenly asked, as though the question had just immediately come to mind and for a second I swore she knew or at least was very close to guessing _exactly _what those factors were.

"Nothing that matters anymore." I replied, but her eyes were still sceptical and intrigued. "I made a mistake Bella, in refusing your friendship before. I shouldn't have done that. Can we just start again? For what is probably the third time?" I added with a genuine smile.

Her eyes softened at my last words and a small smile played on her lips before she spoke. "We can start again; fresh, clean start." She stated simply before hesitantly adding, "As long as you give me some answers."

_Why can't life ever be easy?_

"Answers to what?" I questioned curiously, though I had a good idea as to what she was going to ask.

"Like why you lied to me last week." Was her answer; squinting her eyes slightly, as though she was glaring into to the sun whilst she looked into my own eyes.

"I'm confused as to what you are referring to." _Liar….._

"When you were dropping me off at my house after the whole-"She paused, looking away as her small hands fidgeted nervously on the table before she continued. "Thing that happened at school. I was a second away from slipping to the ground but with one blink you were right next to me. How did you get to me so fast?"

"I already told you Bella, I simply saw that you were going to slip and just slid across the ground to get to you faster."

_Wait, I'm wrong_

_Should have done better than this_

_Please, I'll be strong_

_I'm finding it hard to resist_

_So show me what I'm looking for_

"You're lying." She simply stated as she looked deep into my eyes; seeing the blasphemy behind each word. "And if that is the truth, then how do you explain escaping a car accident without a single scratch or bruise?"

"Well…there are many variables, speed, car size, make, model, safety features-"

"I didn't ask for the laws of physics or about how great your car is. I asked why it didn't happen to you, not a theory that is based on a model."

"I don't know. Maybe I was an exception to the rule. Maybe I was extremely lucky. Is it really that important?"

"I guess not." She paused, deep in the thoughts that I so desperately wanted to hear, "Not to you anyway, but to me, it is. And if you can't even answer a simple question like that, then I don't see how this is going to work."

Her shoulders sunk and she looked defeated; giving up. She was slipping away. This wasn't how it was supposed to be and I briefly acknowledged the fact that the bell, signifying the end of lunch hour, had been rung. I hadn't even begun ask her anything, nothing of high importance anyway and yet I felt that she got more out of this small conversation that I had.

"How can I give you answers to something I don't even know myself?" I quickly retaliated even though I understood everything perfectly.

She examined my eyes again, looking for any signs of truth.

"I think you already know….." She quietly answered, more to herself than me, before slipping her rucksack on her frail shoulders and retreating from the chair. "I'll see you in Biology."

It was only when I started to look at the empty cafeteria that I realised everyone else had attended their lessons and I rushed towards my own. Giving the teacher my most apologetic look and excuse I got through the lesson without another word being spoken on the matter. My mind was elsewhere, much like it had been this morning; I had to ask Bella one way or another. There wasn't ever going to be a right time and time was valuable in this case.

Taking needless notes during the lesson, my teacher finally decided to call it a day when the bell was just about to go. Once again the first to leave the room, I made my way towards the family car and looked around the car park for Bella's car.

This was it. I had to ask. Feeling the air bring her sweet scent along, I knew this was my opportunity.

"Bella." I somewhat spoke loudly to grab her attention. Her heartbeat raced as she turned around. Perhaps subconsciously she knew that talking to me would not be in her best interest. "Can I just ask you a question and just for this one occasion could please not require a reason as to why I'm asking you this?"

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for…_

Uncertainty was evident in her voice when she replied: "Sure. Go ahead."

I took a deep breath unconsciously before I asked my question, whilst my inner demon rejoiced to Bella's scent inflaming me. "Do you know anyone that lives on the La Push reservation?"

Her face saddened immediately as though I had opened up an old wound and water gathered around her eyes, simply waiting on the edges for release.

"I thought I once did, but a lot has changed since then." She replied with her eyes sparkling at the memories that I so deeply wanted to know and she briefly smiled. But it didn't reach her eyes. Not the way it did before. Whatever had happened _since_ had obviously caused her a pain that she didn't want to admit to.

Seeing the answer as enough, she once again turned around before stepping into her car. But I remained in the same position; trying to somehow find an answer through this mess. Because whoever this person was, it was someone she probably knew.

Yet the question that remained was whether she knew. Whether she knew what this old acquaintance had turned into……

_**Bella's POV**_

To say that today was weird would be an understatement. The word just didn't measure up, and yet it seemed the only way to describe it; from the awkward introductions at lunch, to Edward's last question.

The fact that he knew, I once had a connection to someone in La Push intrigued me. I hadn't spoken of it to anyone and he couldn't have known- unless he knew them before me. Did he know them? Did he know about-

A knock broke the silence of the empty house, as the sound echoed in the living room in which I was sat. Checking the time on the old mantel clock I saw that it was past 9 and confusion released as to who it may be. It knocked again, twice, much harsher than before, causing my pulse to race.

I was almost scared to check, even with the door separating me and this intruder but curiosity was slowly overtaking that fear as I stood up and made my way to the door. It was times like this that I hated living in an old house; the door had no peepholes and I had to open the fully.

_Should have done better than this_

_Please, I'll be strong_

_I'm finding it hard to resist_

_So show me what I'm looking for_

The knocking returned, startling me in the process, as this time I was right behind the door. Panicking, I looked around the room for anything that might potentially be used for defence.

_You're overreacting!_

In the corner of the room, a baseball bat suddenly came into my view and I ran to retrieve it before returning to my previous position. Taking a deep breath, anticipation raced through my veins blending with the fear that lurked. I slowly opened the door.

The door creaked open, the same it did in horror movies as the person slowly came into view. The light from the house highlighted his russet brown skin, whilst the gigantic shadow that formed behind him mirrored his size.

The bat slipped from my hands, clashing onto the floor.

"Jake"

_Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord_

* * *

_Finally! I've been waiting to get him out of the shadows for a while now. Lol. So what did you guys think? If you can leave a review, it'll be greatly appreciated._

_Big shout out to my reviewers: FRK921, TRDancer, ange87, Rae2404, Major Grai, Hallie, Link's Ocarina Babe, razmataz13drums and everyone else._

_Thank you…_


	11. Life In A Glass House

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I know you probably want to kill me right now for not updating sooner but I've had a major writers block recently and I've no idea how I even managed to get this chapter out. That aside, I hope you enjoy it. I'm going on holiday tommorrow or today rather considering its past midnight and I promised myself to have at least one chapter out before I left. So here you go!_

**Disclaimer: I've said it 10 times already, literally, but nevertheless I'll say it again. I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

_The song used in this chapter is_** Feeling A Moment **_by_** Feeder,** _but I have to say for Bella's POV "I did it for you" by David Cook fitted it better. The song I chose was better for the overall chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_Bella's POV_

"Jake"

"Hey."

_***_

"_Hey." He greeted as the door squeaked open, though it sounded the opposite of a greeting; his voice was ice cold, unemotional and his eyes did have their usual spark. With my curiosity taking over, intrigued eyes scanned him to find any source to this behaviour, but came across none. Taking long strides into the room, he found his place by the window, his posture tired and defeated as confusion settled in the air._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, keeping my voice even, yet fearing the reply that was to come. Something was wrong. It was clear in the way he spoke, the way his broad shoulders slouched forward dejectedly and the way his hair was dishevelled as though he was lacking sleep. But most of all, it was the silence that scared me; Jake was never one to keep quiet, unless it was something serious._

Feeling the moment slip away

Losing direction you're losing faith

_He raised his head, staring deeply into my eyes as he gulped down the courage he needed. "I need to ask you for something… and I need you to promise me that you'll listen to what I say." He began, and pausing for an answer from me though I gave none. I couldn't think of a way to protest but something inside told me that I needed to._

"_I can't be around you Bella. Not anymore." He said grimly, the words leaving his lips so quickly that it caused me to stare at him confused. I didn't understand. We were fine. He was always there for me; whether it was a shoulder I needed to cry on, a hand to hold when they lowered my mother into the ground or just simply have a good time with. We hadn't even had a single argument, not one that was serious anyway; nothing like this._

"_I-I don't understand." I replied, stuttering slightly before a nervous chuckle escaped my lips. "You are kidding me right?" I tried to play it off as a joke but the look on his face looked less than amused as he cowardly shook his head._

"_Jake…. W-whatever it is that I've done, I'm sorry. We can work this out." I tried to keep my voice cool but it sounded like I was begging. _

_His face creased, monotonous lines marking his forehead in frustration. "You can work things like this out."_

"_At least have the decency to tell me what I've done then." I shouted furiously, releasing some the anger that had built up inside and refusing to turn into a quivering mess._

_He sighed loudly, his index fingers found the bridge of his nose before he clarified. "That's the thing Bella, you haven't done anything." He started, his words hitting me like a slap in the face. His eyes hard, as though they too were cold, mirroring the tone of his voice. "In fact, for the past few weeks I'm pretty sure that's all you've done, and frankly, I'm sick of it. I'm tired of staring at these 4 walls while you just sit in a corner and cry, and I'm certainly tired of trying to help you move past this, when you don't even let me. How am I going to help you if you don't let me all the way in?"_

Feeling it all begin to slide

Am I just like you?

All the things you do - can't help myself

_I wanted to cut him short, tell him I'm sorry for being a lousy friend, tell him that I was going to change but he didn't let me; his index finger motioned me to stop and the sun broke in his eyes._

"_I don't want to see you anymore." He stated icily, slowly and precisely, cutting me open internally with the sharpest knife._

_"What, so that's it? You don't want to see me anymore? Just like that?" I asked humourlessly, my eyes filling with tears and awaiting his unneeded answer; the look on his face already told me all I needed to know._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered for the last time, and even though I believed the sincerity of the word, it didn't make it any easier. With one last look of what seemed to be shame and pain in his eyes, he turned around to leave._

"_Jake, please!" I begged; swallowing up the last of my pride as my hand reached for his arm. His eyes widened at my action and immediately he took 3 steps back which probably equalled my 5__th__. I was still amazed by how much bigger he had been getting._

"_Don't touch me!" he growled, his eyes filling with hatred as he placed his arms obscurely behind his gigantic figure. His posture was stiff and on edge, as though he was afraid of something. _

_Then something clicked in my mind as I looked for hope in the face that withheld a vacant stare._

"_There's something you're not telling me." I stated, scanning his eyes for clues as he did with mine._

"_I've already told you everything that you need to know." He replied dismissively. In his eyes, there was no love, no longer any coldness, just anger._

"_Stop lying to me! Don't you think that after all this years, I would know if you were lying?" I said, shaking my head in conviction; writing off any truth in what he said previously._

"_I'm warning you; don't start this!" His attention turned back to me and in that moment his face looked so tired, so tortured, that for a second I thought he was giving up this charade, or whatever this was, but when my hands touched the arms that beheld his muscle-filled figure, a sharp wave buckled through him and I almost felt it beneath his skin._

_But Before I could comprehend what was happening, pain shot through my arm and back, as I found myself thrown to the ground a few feet away against the hardness of the wooden wall. My head felt as though it weighed too much for my body to support, resulting in haziness in both my vision and thoughts._

_Did Jake just do that?_

"_I told you to say away from me!" He snarled in a voice that sent a shiver down my spine, and the volume so loud that it almost hurt the ears. "Why don't you ever listen? _

_He looked around the room, anywhere but at me. His hands turned into fists, his fingers grinding so hard against his palm that whiteness overtook their usual brown colouring. So many emotions covered his face at once that it was hard to pin point one out, but amongst them all, I saw guilt as the most obvious or perhaps because it the only one I was looking for._

"_Jake-" I started to stand, vaguely aware of the throbbing pain that rang through my left leg. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."_

How do you feel when there's no sun

And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again

How will you feel when there's no one

"_I'm sorry." Was the last words he uttered before running out of the house with uncatchable speed, yet I stubbornly refused to believe it; I was going to stop him. This was my best friend and he needed my help even if he didn't know it. However, by the time I had reached the doorway there was no one around. The quietness made me realise that I hadn't heard any cars leaving either; therefore he must have come on foot. Looking through the trees in the distance my eyes caught sight of what seemed to be an enormous, furred__, four-legged creature__ and the remains of ripped clothing that remained scattered on the ground._

_This couldn't be real._

***

"What are doing here?" I asked in perplexity, whilst my heart raced faster than it was necessary, though it wasn't because I was scared, more surprised.

_Don't ever feel_

_That you're alone_

"I can't stop by for a friendly visit?" He asked with a cheeky smile but I think seeing my deadpanned expression deteriorated that thought. "Look, I know what you're going to thin-"

"I didn't ask for you to tell me what I am thinking, I asked why you were here." I replied, the tone of my voice coming out harsher than I intended or perhaps I did want it to, for when he winced slightly at my coldness, I took slight pleasure in his pain.

"Can I at least come in then?" he asked, though it seemed an unnecessary question for he barged past me before I even had the chance to reply.

"By all means make yourself at home." I mumbled sarcastically as my hands pushed the door to a close.

Turning around to face him I saw that he was leaning against the window, bringing back memories of the last time I had seen him, whilst a playful smile appeared on his face. It had been so long since I had seen that smile. He stared hard at me for at least 30 seconds before I glared at him and he in return gave me a cheeky wink, causing me step out my mini-daydream.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he questioned innocently, as though nothing had changed between us, as though he hadn't left me in the time that I needed him the most, as though we were still friends.

"I'm not in the mood for games Jake." I replied, shaking my head to try and get rid of the images that popped into my mind, of a time when we were still friends and when the dark world in which we live in, didn't exist. It all seemed so simple before.

"I remember a time when you used to love it."

_Turning to face what you've become_

_Bury the ashes of someone_

_Broken by the strain_

"Yeah, well…. that was a long time a go." I nodded my head before adding: "A lot has changed since then Jake; you should know that of all people. I have changed and so have you."

"No I haven't." He responded without any hesitation.

_Hypocrite!_

"Jake, I just told you that I'm not in the mood for your mind-games, so please just say what you came to say and leave. I haven't bothered you once in the past few months, just like you asked; at least have the decency to return the favour." I sat down on the arm of the couch tiredly. If he wasn't even willing to admit that he had changed, then anything that he was going to say on the matter would be pointless.

Seconds passed before anyone spoke.

"I missed you" He shrugged his shoulders as the words escaped his lips effortlessly.

Three words. Three simple words, and yet I felt the walls that I had created around me start to crumble into small pieces as a result.

_Trying to fill that space inside_

_Am I just like you?_

_All the things you do - can't help myself_

"Jake….." I stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"It's the truth, I-" He responded determinedly, trying to prove his sincerity.

"Just stop, okay?" I somewhat shouted but it wasn't really my intention; too many thoughts were racing through my mind and I just wanted it all to stop, even if it was for a minute. "You can't just say that to me after all this time." I recollected, feeling tears build up in my eyes.

"Believe me, I didn't want to and if I could erase the past I would, because every word I said to you that night was a lie."

"What?" I managed to choke out, my voice raspy and low.

"I had to bel-

"So you lied to me?" I raised my voice, even though I had always deep down known, that he was lying to me that night, but as time had gone by, I had started to question myself more on why he left.

"Well….Yeah but-" He struggled, not wanting to lie again and yet trying justify his actions.

"No, don't change the subject. You had me believe that this was entirely my fault, that somehow I was to blame for you leaving." I cut him short; my voice accusing and furious, but mainly it was to try and get the truth out of him for once.

"I had to leave Bella."

"So why not just tell me the truth?" I questioned intriguingly, the volume of my voice still relatively high.

"Because you wouldn't have been able to handle the truth. You were still grieving over the death of your mom." He shouted, making me wince at his last words, before his tone turned apologetic as he mumbled: "Sorry."

"I'm fine." I reassured, though the lie didn't come out at smoothly as I hoped.

"I just didn't think you were capable of it or whether if you ever would be." He replied softly, clearly no longer wanting to argue on the subject but I wasn't going to let it go. How could I? Whatever this was, it was big enough to break up our friendship.

"Well, who are you to decide what I can or can't handle. Surely I would know best." I questioned sternly.

"Bella, I...I can't-"

"And here we go again," I interrupted, rolling my eyes in the process.

"I'm sor-"

"Did you even care?" I suddenly asked, my head jerking in his direction as he stared back confused and disappointed.

_How do you feel when there's no sun_

_And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again_

_How will you feel when there's no one_

_All the things you do_

"Of course I cared. If I didn't care then I wouldn't be standing here now would I?"

"But clearly not enough to make you stay right?" I whispered as I felt a hot tear escape my eye.

"Bella the whole reason why I left was because I cared about you." He explained softly and with that more tears rushed down my face.

His face was filled with indecision but even through that he slowly moved forward until he stood less than a few inches away from me. At the close proximity my eyes searched his face; trying to find anything that would give him away, give his secret away but all I found was Jacob. Not the Jacob who so coldly left me when I literally had no one else. Not the Jacob who threw me to the ground and certainly not the one that I was greeted to 2 months ago. This was my Jacob.

Slowly, he raised his hand as the tip of his abnormally hot fingers brushed the tears away from my cheeks, all the while serene eyes bore into my own.

"Tell me what's happened Jake." I whispered, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to break him but was once again left disappointed for he sighed and walked back to his previous position by the window; leaving me with a sudden emptiness.

"Not yet." He sighed tiredly.

"Just…. go then Jake. I'm not going to force you to explain something that you clearly don't want to share." I stated because all we were doing was going round and round in a circle about the same issue, and it wasn't going to stop. "Besides, I think I have an idea anyway. "

His eyes narrowed at my last words, as though he was considering any truth behind it but not even a second later his attention was averted from me to look out of the window, as though he had seen something. Muttering something intangible under his breath, he walked towards the door and grabbed the handle before abruptly turning around, as his inner disputes played on his face.

"I'll leave." He uttered, though the look in his eyes told me he wanted to do the opposite.

"Great!" I replied without any demur, trying to hide the fact that I wanted anything but him leaving; I just didn't want him to know it. Hurt spread on his face at my reply.

_Good. Maybe now he understands an ounce of what I had felt._

"But can I ask you one last favour before I do, for old time's sake?" He asked sheepishly, as though he _knew_ too, that he no longer had the right to be asking for favours.

"I don't know, seems like for someone who asked me to stay away from them, I sure have to do a lot favours."

"I'm not messing about anymore Bella; it's serious." He responded gravely at my sarcastic tone but I already knew it was serious, the sombreness of his voice made that clear. Not wanting to annoy him further, I settled to nodding my head in response.

"Just…." He started, struggling to phrase whatever it was that he wanted to say and sighing when he couldn't. "If you care about me and however little that may be, or at least the welfare of yourself, then…… stay away from the Cullens."

_The Cullens?_

"Wha-" I couldn't understand, how did he know about them and yet I wasn't even given the chance to ask.

"They're bad news Bella. Trust me." And with that the door slammed shut.

_What on earth was going on?_

_Edward's POV_

Darkness. That's what surrounded me. That's where I stood; plunged into the waves of darkness in the eternal night, whilst the girl whom unbeknown to me I had grown extremely protective of, conversed with her old "friend".

Alice and I had run to here, the moment her vision of Bella had altered, or rather when it succumbed to a blank. Nonetheless we were met with a surprise as the uninvited visitor was not the goliath creature of the night, at least not in that form for the moment but rather an ordinary boy who could be no more than 16, despite his contradicting size.

_Feeling the moment slip away_

_Losing direction you're losing faith_

"Do you think this is the reason why I can't see Bella?" Alice turned to me in question, voicing it quietly. "Because he is here?"

"It's most likely, yes." I answered after a few seconds of reflection. The thought scared me, for if this was the reason, then we would never be sure of what was happening to Bella whilst these mongrels were around.

Silence grew amongst us as we both listened to the conversation that was being held inside the small house. I have to stay that differences aside, I admired the fact that he had managed to stay away from her for so long but that all vanished as I saw what had occurred during their previous encounter. My hands reached for the closest tree before pieces of its trunk shed to dust, as the memories of Jacob burned in both his mind and my own. So this was the reason for the bruises on her leg and arms. This animal laid his hands on her and the thought made me repulse involuntarily.

"Are you alright?" asked my sister in concern. "Edward?"

"I'm fine, it's just his thoughts. I shouldn't let them get to me."

_Don't fall apart_

_Don't let it go_

_Carry the notion_

The silence resumed once more however it no longer lasted as long, for after a few minutes my ears picked up the sound of a twig being crushed in the far distance.

Turning my head in inspection, I saw 2 giant wolves striding dominantly in our direction.

"_Don't be alarmed leeches; we're just here to talk." _The younger looking wolf chuckled mentally, whilst images of Bella flashed in his thoughts, as well as one of Alice and I staring back at him.

"Alice, go home" I commanded, not even turning my head to face her.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here." She replied in disbelief, though I made no reaction towards it; my eyes remained transfixed on the nearing guests.

This didn't seem to sit well with my sister for she grabbed my chin forcefully and made me face her. "I'm not leaving!" she said adamantly, shaking her head.

"They're here to talk, nothing more." I spoke, bringing my tone down to one which was much softer. She didn't need to be here for this.

Curiosity peaked in the wolves minds at my choice of words. _"Seems like we've got a mind reader."_

"Then why am I supposed to leave." She questioned, clearly annoyed.

"Because it is not you that they want to speak to, it's me."

"So I'll just-" She started, in her mind showing me that she would stay but keep her distance.

"Alice, just go. Trust me on this; I'll tell you about it when I get home."

"_I wonder why the bloodsucker is making her leave. Maybe he's getting her to bring the rest of them. Paul, stay back just in-case you hear?"_

"If you're not back within the hour, I'm coming back." She spoke indisputably, "And this time, I won't be alone." She finished, narrowing her eyes the wolves who were easily three times her size before leaping from my side and running effortlessly into the distance.

With each step that the older looking wolf took, a familiar revolting scent was intensified around me and surprisingly the feeling was mutual: _"What do these parasites wash themselves with sweetening shower gel? I swear its burning my nostrils!"_

I supposed that this was because we were enemies by nature; that somehow even our scents were meant to repel one another.

Hearing footsteps approach the door to Bella's house, my attention momentarily turned back to the guest who was now apparently leaving.

"Just…." The boy started, clearly struggling to phrase what he wanted to say. "If you care about me and however little that may be, or at least the welfare of yourself, then…… stay away from the Cullens."

_They knew that I would come here. This was what they were here for; to warn me. _

"They're bad news Bella. Trust me." Jacob replied, cutting off Bella who was left confused, or so it seemed from what little I could see of her in the corner of her window and with that said he shut the door before striding smugly to his fellow pack member's side at feverish pace.

At closer inspection, I saw that he possessed many of the typical characteristics of many boys his age, but it wasn't those which stood out before me; it was the aggressive, confrontational way of his walking and his toned and muscular build which could easily be that of a 20 year old man.

"_All right, let's talk to this bloodsucking stalker."_ He thought before wrinkling his nose. _"Damn it. As if having to speak with them wasn't bad enough, now I have to put up with their smell."_

As he took his place by the wolf's side, I noticed him give the wolf a quick nod before speaking in a sarcastic tone: "Had fun eavesdropping did you?"

_Cause I'm just like you_

_All the things you do._

"Not particularly, no. But you should be familiar with that, as I do seem to recall you following Bella at least two times as well."

"Touché, but at least I was doing it to protect her." He stated assertively and I truly did believe him, but surely if his main objective was protecting her, then he needed to take a closer look at himself.

"And what makes you so sure that my intentions weren't the same."

"What? Protecting her from her best friend?" He asked mockingly, trying to set aside any of his betraying thoughts.

"No, protecting her from the creature that you can become at any given second." I responded with a serious tone in my voice. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't think it was necessary."

"Whatever" he mumbled under his breath before raising his voice slightly, "I suppose you know why we're here?"

With a dry smirk on my face, I replied: "No. Why don't you enlighten me."

"Look I'm not here to play games with you bloodsucker, and if it weren't for the goddamn treaty you wouldn't even be standing there right now but that's beside the point. The point is simple; you need to stay away from Bella."

"And why is that?"

"How about the fact that you're the undead?" he chuckled bitterly before continuing, "An abomination of nature that shouldn't even exist and if that's not good enough for you, then how about the fact that you, at any desired moment could end her life?"

"I wouldn't", I replied confidently, without even a moment's need to think. The mere thought of ending Bella's life provoked something within me, something so painful and disturbing, that I knew then, I would never let that happen and even if it meant that I should die in the process, then so be it. But Bella Swan wouldn't die, not now, not until her time. It didn't make it easier to resist her blood however, much to my dismay.

"Oh, but you wanted to, you still do. I can see it in your eyes now, the longing, and the desire. It must be so hard to be around her without thinking of the single most important thing in your existence, blood" he spoke provokingly, as though he wanted a fight but I had to give him that one; He spoke the truth because knowing that I wouldn't let Bella die, didn't make it easier to resist her blood.

_Turning to face what you've become_

_Bury the ashes of someone_

_Broken by the strain_

"Never forget this though you leech; the day that you lay a finger on Bella is the day that you will die, or be sent to hell rather, because your kind sure do belong there, and I will personally make sure of that; treaty or no treaty, I couldn't care less."

"Stay away from her." He repeated like before, his protectiveness over Bella clearly shining through.

"And if she doesn't want me to." I inquired, after a moment of recollection.

"Why would she?" he shook his head sardonically. "Look at you. If she knew the truth, do you think she would come even remotely close to you?"

"But she doesn't know the truth does she?" I stated the obvious, but from what I could read in Jacob's thoughts, he knew that I was going somewhere with this. "Not about me and certainly not about you. So I could easily say the same. Do you think she would come even remotely close to you if she knew the truth? Because from what I remember, a 7 foot giant werewolf isn't exactly considered as normal in this world."

_How do you feel when there's no sun_

_And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again_

_How will you feel when there's no one_

"I've known Bella nearly all my life and whenever she finds out about what I am, I know she'll be able to understand." He responded quickly, much too quickly, almost as though he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"Then why couldn't bring yourself to tell her tonight? Because correct me if I misunderstood, but she seemed more than eager to find out."

"I don't have to explain anything to you." He spat defensively, whilst the true reason to his reserving nature was made clear in his thoughts. "I came to warn you and I did. I'm not going to waste even more of my time."

"You're scared." I stated as he started to walk away. He stopped in his tracks before slowly turning around to face me, the previous confidence now fallen from his face as he listened angrily. "You're scared of what she'll think of you when she does find out, but most of all, you're scared that you might lose control when you're around her."

When I was greeted with silence, I knew that I had spoken the truth, even if his thoughts did give him away wordlessly.

"We'll be watching." He said, ignoring my point and with that he took one large leap into the air and in less than a second later he morphed into what he truly was before running further into the dark woods, the other pack member hot on his heels.

_Am I just like you?_

* * *

Major thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they really pushed me to write even when I felt it was impossible and of course thanks to everyone else who reads the story.


	12. The Search For Something More

_Dear readers, I owe you guys a massive apology. It may have seemed that I abandoned this story from the lack of updates but I assure you, that wasn't my intention. I have been going through a bad time and my mind in general was being filled with other matters. I honestly couldn't update, because i couldn't write. I'm not saying that to get symapthy, infact I want the opposite but needless to say I thoughy the readers deserved an explanation. Thank you for all your support and reviews; it was that and my friends that have kept me sane and back to writing. This chapter is dedicated to all of you!_

_**As usual I declare that I don't own twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**_

_The chapter song is __**Breaking The Habit**__ by __**Linkin Park**__._

_Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you guys have a great year._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**TUESDAY**

_**Bella's POV**_

Jake.

He was the first person that entered my mind as I woke up.

Edward.

The Cullens; they were the second.

I couldn't bring my head around it. I just couldn't understand and by not being able to do so, a deep frustration was slowly eating me up. One of my closest friends was somehow connected to some of the most intriguing people I had ever come across, and I couldn't figure out how. So as I drove down what is now daily route, a storm of controversies whirled around in my head.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again_

The torrents of rain swept the windscreen clean but in doing so it distorted my vision, making the drive to school much longer than usual. A grumble of thunder broke out; this was just the motivation I needed when going to school.

Jumping in my seat as I drive over the speed bump embedded at the school entrance, my eyes immediately search for the distinguished silver car which stood out the most amid the rest which paled in comparison; at least in my eyes anyway.

But he wasn't there like he usually was, leaning against the silver metal so effortlessly still, almost like a statue that was like no other. The space remained empty today, yet still the passers by walked on the other side, trying to avoid anything that would remotely be associated to the Cullens. Truth was, everyone was afraid of them, I could see that now; they were afraid of their immaculate beauty that was so precisely sculpted, as though they were born to be one of the gods and they were afraid of what they could do because to be honest, everything about the Cullens suggested danger, a danger that you should avoid but that only drew me in more.

Entrapped within my thoughts, I hadn't realised that I had actually stopped at the entrance of the car park, blocking the way of some very angry students who wanted to get to school on time and it wasn't until the blaring of the car behind me rang aloud that I stepped out of my mini-daydream, apologising by a gesture of hand as I stepped on the gas and looked for a space to park my car.

***

My heart raced, beating against my chest as my hands reached for the handle of the doors which led me to Biology. After yesterday's events, which were surprising to say the least, I felt even more nervous instead of tranquil by being in Edward's presence because surely having spent the entire lunch, car crash and many other situations together I was not to feel this way anymore, but I did, and I hated myself for it. I always found it ridiculous when I heard a girl describe how they felt all nervous when the guys that they liked merely looked in their direction. Butterflies they called it, and I never believed them, until now, until I met Edward.

But as the metal of the handle was twisted and the door opened, all butterflies or whatever of God's creatures were fluttering in my stomach were suddenly crushed, because all I saw was his empty seat.

_You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Dropping my head to face the floor as I walked to my seat, resentment poisoned my mind whilst I cursed at myself for being so foolish, allowing myself to get worked up for someone that wasn't even there.

Taking in my surroundings, whilst deep in the thoughts that swam in my mind like a storm, I failed to notice that Mike had started a conversation me, though I wasn't an active participant, unless you count the occasional "Mhh Hmm" as a reasonable reply. There must have been something wrong with Edward, he wasn't at his car and now he wasn't in his lesson. He was never late.

"So, I was thinking….." Mike started, as I sat in my seat in Biology, though no matter how hard I tried I wasn't able to focus on a word of what he was saying because my attention was taken upon the empty seat beside me that felt more like a hole as Edward wasn't there to fill it.

"Bella? Are you even listening?" It was then, when I heard my name again, that I was pulled back to reality.

"Hmm?" I mumbled confused, though aware that if I had actually listened I wouldn't be. Turning to face him, my eyes caught sight of the missing wanderer as he walked slowly in our direction but seeing the cold, hard expression that veiled his face much like the first day that I had met him; I forced myself to look away.

"Well you obviously know that prom is pretty close right? " Mike continued as he saw my attention avert back to him, trying to hide the ache in my heart. "And I was wondering, if maybe you would want to go, together, you know…. as a date?"

As he finished, I saw Edward's magnificent body gather behind Mike, almost towering over him.

"Excuse me." His musical voice spoke politely, though in his undertone there was some clear bitterness, as he tried to brush past Mike to take his seat; not once looking in my direction, not even acknowledging that I'm even there.

"Well?" Mike questioned once again, but seeing my confused expression he shook his head in discontent before adding: "Prom?"

_Oh! That._

"Err… M-Mike, see the thing is," I paused in order to control my stuttering. My lie had to look convincing, but feeling Edward's presence only a few feet away from me and probably listening to our conversation, did not make it easy.

Luckily, though I'm not sure of the veracity behind the words, I was saved, as Mr Banner's voice echoed in the room. "Mr Newton, do you want to explain to the class why you're not sitting down and hogging up Bella and Edward's table instead?"

Whether Mike understood that Mr Banner's words were dripping with sarcasm or not, I do not know but he replied in an enthusiastic tone: "Well…I was asking Bella out for the prom and she was about to answer before you interrupted."

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose_

The class erupted in sniggers and chuckles, some better at hiding it than the rest. Sighing loudly and blushing profusely, I dropped my head in my hands as I waited for the humiliation to end.

"Bella, care to respond?" I looked up in surprise to see Mr Banner as the source of the voice, an amused smile playing on his lips.

God was not on my side today.

I looked around, seeing myself virtually in the middle of the limelight for numerous sets of eyes were set on me, and in that instant I knew my face probably made a good resemblance to a tomato.

"I tried to tell you...before Mike. I…I've already made plans for that day. I promised some of my...friends back in phoenix that I would visit them when I have a chance and we've arranged it for that day. I'm sorry mike." I replied stuttering whilst seeing the smug smile on Mike's face fall as an uncomfortable silence grew in the room until Mr Banner's cough broke it.

"Well…I think we should get on with today's lesson then, now that we have cleared that problem cleared up." He responded, before turning around to face the rest of the class and moving to stand in front of his large oak desk. Mike turned to face me, his eyes disappointed that he hadn't received the answer he wanted from me before leaving to take his own seat as I reminded myself that I would have to walk quicker than usual after the lesson to avoid him.

Angered by my own stupidity, I placed my elbows on the desk before gathering my hands around my forehead, shielding my face from others. The class carried on but all I heard was muffled voices of Mr Banner and the students, I just couldn't concentrate.

_'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

Hearing a shift in the person beside me, I was reminded of Edward presence as I felt a velvet voice speak in my ear: "You're not a very good actress I'm afraid."

His cool breath sending chills down my spine, I Jerked my head in his direction and saw that hip lips were curved into a crooked smile.

Newly boiled anger rose within me. I just couldn't understand him. One minute he's cold and pretending that I don't exist and the next he's smiling, making jokes. The look on my face must have reflected the anger, for the beautiful smile soon faded, too soon, and he turned to face the Mr Banner as he spoke of the project that had to be handed in tomorrow.

Those were the only words he spoke to me, though I craved for more, for some kind of interaction so that I could understand him better but I couldn't think of anything to say. I was so in over my head, and I hadn't realised its immensity until then.

As the bell rang loud, I quickly packed my things and left, surprisingly beating Edward, who was always the first to dash out of class. Walking to Spanish, my head felt as though it was on the verge of exploding. I wanted answers and I knew I wasn't going to get any from Edward; I had tried that enough times already to know that I would fail. Jacob however seemed the better option, so looking around for any signs of teachers; I quickly ran out of the school entrance and started my car.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_

Driving down the slippery roads of Forks, I this time followed the sign to La Push, familiarising myself with the very roads that I had drove on many times before. I knew that Jacob would be in school and that he probably didn't want to see me, but after the stunt he pulled last night, he couldn't possibly think that I would just accept what he said without any questions asked. He would know me better than that.

Pulling into the brick-coloured school, I waited in the car park. It was funny, I was leaving my own school to go to another; most people who skipped school went anywhere but near a school and yet here I was.

Looking at the watch wrapped around my wrist, I saw that it was 10:15. They should be having second period right now, if I wasn't mistaken, and then there would be a short break.

Therefore all I could do until then was to wait.

And wait.

As time went by, slowly the rain died down to a drizzle and a number of students began appearing in the car lot, some hiding behind the cars, with a cigarette in hand as they talked and laughed amongst themselves and other retrieving items from their cars. There was however no sign of Jacob or any of his friends, even though it should technically be break as I glanced at my watch.

Giving up on waiting for him to show up, though this was the place where he usually spent his breaks; I grabbed my phone that was thrown on the passenger seat, as my fingers dialled the all too familiar number into the keypad before placing the phone against my ear.

"_The number you have dialled is no longer available. Please check and dial again."_

Thinking that I've dialled the number wrong, I tried again; slowly this time, to ensure no mistakes.

"_The number you have dialled is no longer available. Please check and dial again."_

"Has he changed his number?" I spoke my thoughts aloud, for Jake was always the one who said that he hated people who changed their numbers 24/7 and spoke of how he would never change his, unless he had a stalker or if it was beyond necessary.

Unless…. He didn't someone to contact him. Realisation hit me like a slap in the face; he didn't want _me_ to contact him.

Rejection spread through me, teasing every solemn part but I refused to let it effect me as much as it did before. I had come here for a reason and I wasn't going to give up.

Swallowing up my pride, I grabbed the handle to release the door and stepped outside into the grim, humid air before closing it and making my way towards the school.

_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

I could feel people's eyes on me as I walked past them but I focused on nothing but the task at hand. Scanning around me as I reached the main quad, I tried to pick a familiar face and having spent so much time on the reservation, I was sure to recognise someone, but as it usually goes with my luck; I came across none. So I carried on walking.

Minutes passed but I felt I was getting no where and I knew that break would only last 20 minutes before lessons resumed, so when I saw an approachable-looking girl, with a book in hand, I made my way to her, silently pleading in my mind that she could help.

"Excuse me." The girl was slightly startled as she heard my voice but quickly recovered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I…um... I'm looking for one of my friends and I know this may sound really random but I was wondering whether you knew them and could point me in the right direction."

The girl's eyes narrowed, as though she was contemplating what she should say. "Well if they are your friend, then why don't you call them?"

"I did!" My response came out quick and in a frustrated tone, surprising the stranger before me. "I don't think he has his cell on him. Look, his name is Jacob Black and he's a sophomore here. He is… well now, really tall, I should think more than 6 foot, and he's got a russet skin, black hair, quite a sarcastic personality and-"

"I know who you're talking about." She responded, cutting off my nervous rambling as I threw her a grateful smile. "He and his friends are usually hanging around near the old basketball court. If you go straight down the path here, then turn right, you should see it in the far left corner."

"Thank you." I replied genuinely before walking down the path that she told me to follow. Glancing at the watch on my wrist I saw that I only had 10 minutes left. I walked faster, turning right when I reached the corner, before coming to abrupt stop.

Unbelievable.

From the corner of my eyes, I could make out the figures of him and _his friends_. No words needed to be spoken to elucidate the sight before me; one glance at their happy, relaxed faces spoke louder than any word ever could.

If anyone would've told me last year that Jacob would ever be friends with the people who he seemed to be well-acquainted with now, as their heads all fell back and laughter erupted within the group, I would have laughed in their faces but right now, it felt as though the joke was on me.

The Jacob that I once knew despised these people, he blatantly confirmed it to my face, though he kept the reason ambiguous and now I couldn't help but resent myself for not pushing the subject further when I had the chance.

Did I even know Jacob anymore?

Did I ever know him?

Sudden rush of regret surged through me as I decided that perhaps he wasn't the person that I could get my answers from, he was merely a stranger. I probably even knew as much about Edward than I did him and I had only known him for months whereas I had known Jake _supposedly_ for all my life.

Seeing my trip as pointless, I began to turn around but before I did, I saw Jake stiffen in his seat, causing me to stop momentarily as my feet betrayed me. I knew the last time I had seen him react this way and although from the angle which I stood, I was refrained from seeing his face, I could only imagine frowning lines appearing upon them.

The group of friends picked up on his reaction and accumulated an awkward stance as they slowly turned around to face me, the obvious intruder.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again_

I saw Jake mutter something towards his friends, all the while anger clearly masking his face, before he started striding towards me.

"What are you doing here Bella?" He spat, the fury on his face matching his tone as he grabbed my arm, pulling me aside and into a corner where I could no longer see his friends.

"I think the question is what are you doing Jake?" I replied, my own infuriation cutting through and not missing the confusion which flashed across his face. "I mean Paul and Jared. You used to speak of them as though they would be the last people in the planet that you would ever converse with, and now you're all of a sudden best friends? And Embry and Quill as well?"

"It's complicated Bella." He spoke, his voice much huskier than I remembered and a hint of agony underlying behind the words but it only fueled my curiosity further.

"So un-complicate it for me then! If I am so stupid, then spell it out to me." The volume of my voice amplified, but upon seeing the passers by throw us strange looks as they walked away, I decided to lower it down.

"I just want to understand Jake. Surely you can't blame me for that? I mean you turning up at my doorstep, out of the blue, after all this time, is one thing, and then to demand of me to stay away from the Cullens… without so much of an explanation as to why, that's another. I won't do it. I need some answers from you. You owe me that, the very least!"

"Bella, I..." He stopped as he saw the expression on my face before sighing.

"Alright." He finally replied after a few moments of silence, as a hand reached his temples, massaging them. I wanted to take a reality check for I could not believe what I had just heard. "But I can't tell you everything…not yet anyway."

"Will you tell me why you said I should stay away from the Cullens?" I asked suddenly, almost afraid that if I didn't take this opportunity it would disappear or Jake would simply change his mind.

What I was not expecting however was his reaction. An unfamiliar expression took over his face, a mixture of anger and…something else that I couldn't place a pin on.

"They're not as they seem Bella." His voice was cold, serious. "I know who they are, and what they do. Believe me; you're not missing anything by keeping your distance from them."

"You promised me answers Jake." I shook my head at his attempt of escaping the answers I longed for.

"Fine! You really want to know?" He asked harshly, and I had to fight the urge to wince and nod instead, standing my ground.

"Do you remember the summers you used to spend in Forks? How you used to spend most of the time on the reservation until Charlie had to come and virtually drag you home?" The memories flooded back and I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face as I remembered them.

"Of course I do", I replied, my tone considerably softer. I didn't want to push him too far, too fast.

"Then do you remember how the older kids used to always tease us with the old legends? Do you remember that?" He asked hesitantly, almost as though he wished that I didn't remember.

"Yes."

"Do you remember any of the legends? What they were about?" The hesitancy in his tone wasn't lost in me as he spoke and I tried to scan my brain for anything but nothing prominent seemed to emerge.

"Jake we were what? 10? 12? I can't remember what they said" I answered truthfully. "Or which one it is that you're talking about, because I don't know whether _you_ remember but there were more than a handful."

"Then I can't help you." He replied, shaking his head in….. disappointment?

"But you said-"I was cut off by the loud ringing which set the students on their way to their lessons.

"I said that I can't tell you everything just yet. I've probably said too much already." He replied, running a hand roughly through his hair, almost painfully. "If you really want to know, I'm sure you'll be able remember. In the meantime, I've got a lesson to go to."

_I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

His back faced me and he started towards the school, whilst I remained transfixed in the same position, watching my former best friend walk away from me, for the second time in two days.

By the time I left, I realized there was no one around anymore as I weaved my way through the school to reach the car lot and droplets of water fell heavier from the sky.

As the car roared to life and I began to maneuver out of the parking space, I realized that I was leaving with not much more than I already knew.

_Damn it, Bella!_

But there was nothing left here for me to do. So I drove on, the rain battering against the windshield and leaving behind watery scars that mirrored a claw scraping the cold glass. The tires squealing at each bend that I crossed, until I reached home.

"_Do you remember any of the legends?"_ Jake's voice echoed in my ear as the memory jogged up in my mind. That was somehow related to it.

It sounded simple; all I had to do was remember.

Which was easier said than done.

_Argh!_

The bitter wind was like an ice-cold slap striking my face as I stepped out of my truck. Taken by surprise of the power behind the wind, I scrambled to reach the door of the house, whilst a fumbled hand searched my bag for the keys.

Opening the door, after a few minutes of struggle in getting the keys, I was greeted by a comfortable warmth that was emitted from the radiators near the window. Placing my hand on the hot metal and leaning my back against the windowsill, my eyes looked about the room until they rested on a book that was neatly placed on the bookshelf.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

Walking closer to it, until I could easily read the label on its spine, I stepped on my tip-toes as determined hands reached for the heavy-looking book and when it fell against my chest, I knew that its appearance lived up to its expectation.

Winding my arms around the book tightly, I sat down on the nearest sofa, before laying the book on my lap and turning its first page and what I saw was enough to produce a fresh set of tears, the couple in photograph looked so blissful that I couldn't help but resent whatever force it was that drove both of them apart and then decided to take my mother out of this world.

A sob escaped my mouth, like a traitor, as I brushed the tips of my fingers along the surface of the picture; trying to remember how soft her hair was but time had dimmed the memory and like everything else in my life it had faded. Thus without wanting to turn into hysterics, I turned the page.

Endless memories were captured on film, some surprising me by making me laugh and others…well not so much. However I was most bewildered at the last of the photographs. A familiar set of eyes looked back at me, but instead of a hard look of steel which I was now more accustomed to, a warm and happy expression played on his face as an arm was thrown casually around a girl who smiled at the camera.

I remembered this day perfectly. We had spent it goofing around the beach and trying to act as though we were much older than we actually were, in order to persuade the older kids to include us in their games.

"_Then do you remember how the older kids used to always tease us with the old legends? Do you remember that?"_ Jake's voice played in my mind and in that moment, all that was forgotten came flooding back as a startling gasp echoed in the room.

_**Edward's POV**_

The look on my family's face as I recalled what had occurred with the wolves still haunted me as I drove Jasper and Alice to school. It was clear that they had been worried prior to my arrival, for when I returned fretful expressions masked their faces, but soon dispersed to calmness and relief as they saw that I was unharmed.

"_We had no reason to be afraid anyhow_", Carlisle reflected in his mind after I had described what happened. _"The treaty wasn't in any shape or form broken, and they wouldn't have risked destroying the truce that we made. No. I don't think so."_

Carlisle's compassion, and regular noble conception of others clearly made him overlook other factors which would make the treaty pointless, which according to Jacob's thoughts, as were mine, was Bella, and perhaps the irony of the situation would have been funny if it wasn't thrown into such a serious context, because here were two mythical creatures of the night, both attempting to protect the angel from one another.

The silence in the car was unendurable, both Alice and Jasper attempted to keep their thoughts to themselves but they would often fail and I wish that they would simply say what they were gradually giving away. It was certainly better than the alternative.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Alice's voice broke my musings momentarily and I turned to face her as she pushed a lock of her cropped black hair behind her ear, revealing a concerned face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? After all you are the psychic in the family?" I replied shaking my head and tried to focus my attention back to the road.

"I...I can't see anything Edward, nothing prominent anyway." She answered and her thoughts mirrored her words. "Do you think this has something to do with…Bella? And the wolves?"

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_

"I don't know anything anymore." Was my reply, though it was somewhat a lie, for there was one thing of that I was sure. Nonetheless I also knew that it was something that I could never act upon and the thought of it lit a sour anguish within me, causing Jasper to raise his eyebrows from the back seat but not uttering a word.

I could see that Alice was trying hard, the frustration was clearly evident on her face, but she failed every time she tried to look at my far future as all it would entail was darkness, causing her anger to rise. Perhaps Jacob would keep to the words he declared the night before, because I truly did not believe that it was possible to stay away from Bella Swan completely.

Suddenly the petite figure beside me tensed, her shoulders locked in position and her expression dazed, as a flash of Bella crossed her mind; a vision.

Her frail yet beautiful frame was sat on the slightly elevated stools of biology, her face hidden amid her hands but I caught a glimpse of her rose-tinted cheeks between her woven fingers and as much as I hated it, venom began to gather in my mouth.

Then the vision disappeared and Bella was now in the crowded corridors of school, looking around herself hesitantly before she began running out of the entrance and towards her car, as the vision morphed into darkness.

I hit the brakes.

"I think she's going to head to the reservation, that's why her future vanishes," Alice spoke tenderly though there was an edge to her voice. Rushing a hand through my head, I fought the urge to lash out.

"Do you want to stop her?" Alice's question echoed what I was about to ask myself, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't do it. "Do you want me to do it? I can bump into her or something. Oh! I know! We'll just-"

"_We_ are not going to do a thing," I replied, each word feeling like acid on my tongue. "She is to do as she wishes; it is her life after all."

"Exactly, it is _her life_. Wasn't that the sole reason we tried to protect her in the first place?"

_I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

What Alice had stated was true, beyond words, and if last night's events had turned out differently, I would be offering a contrasting approach, but I wasn't going to now. Thus all I could bring myself to respond with was: "Things have changed," and with that I began driving once more as the cruel silence resumed for the remainder of the journey.

***

The morning lessons dragged on, as was to be expected but before I knew it I was standing outside the class that I was to share with Bella.

I was late, for the simple reason that Alice had insisted in talking me out of my decision and now I had the pleasure of hearing Mike Newton's thoughts on how to plan charming Bella into accompanying him to the School Prom from behind the door.

Knowing that it would be near to impossible for me to breath from hear on out, with a deep breath I entered to see that the teacher was yet to arrive and as I turned to my table I was greeted with a lovely view of Mike virtually flopped down on our table, with a nervous smile on his lips. The closeness of him and the angel beside him maddened me deeply, but I knew that it was not my place to object, yet.

"So I was thinking… you know how the Prom is coming up and everything……well _usually_ people go with a date right?" He began his useless attempt because Bella wasn't even paying attention almost as though she was here in body but not the mind. "So….I was wondering that maybe you would want to go….. you know with me? "

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

Tension built in my chest, constraining the muscle there that I barely knew existed as I waited for her to respond, but it seemed she hadn't even heard one word of what had transpired, causing the persistant fool to reinstate his question. Her eyes flashed to mine in that moment and they seemed almost…relieved at the sight, causing me to question its meaning.

"_She's going to yes. She's going to say yes. It's fine."_ Mike thought repeatedly, to reintroduce his confidence and began fantasizing at idea of her agreeing. _"Besides it's all going to be worth it to see that figure in a low cut dress. Hmm…"_

It took all my willpower to strain myself from grabbing his head and bashing it against the table his body was leaning on, especially as I brushed past him to get seated.

"_Great! Cullen is here. He better not ruin this.__ I've seen the way she looks at him."_ He mused as he tried to give me his most threatening look and I couldn't help but smirk at who he was trying to scare.

Despite all the thoughts that left me in despair inn the morning, I allowed myself to be amused at the sight of Bella trying to decline Mike's offer but when the teacher got involved and her embarrassment intensified I was left humorless at the sight of her blushing cheeks just as I had when I saw the vision earlier that day.

Red.

I saw red and I wanted to bury myself in it and I hardly even noticed that I was leaning towards her until I was inches away from her face. She hadn't even noticed, her expression was unaffected and her breathing even. It would've been so easy but my restraint surprised me for the second time today and instead I simply whispered what I had thought of her excuse in refusing to go to prom with Mike.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean_

She blushed again, but this time not of embarrassment and rather in anger, though she didn't say why, leaving me once more to wish that I could read her mind as endless questions ran through my mind throughout the lesson.

I knew that when this lesson was to end that she would leave, and we didn't know when she was to return but as hard as it was for me to admit, I was in no position to argue what she was or wasn't to do. She obviously had been close to Jacob, and I knew that even if I was to object, she wouldn't listen; the bond she had with him was much greater than she could ever feel with me.

As the bell rang aloud, she ran out of the door before I could reach it with a determined face upon her; she was leaving the school. I tried to keep up with her, but the cramped corridor made the task difficult and by the time I had reached the school entrance, I caught sight of her car squealing out of the lot.

A soft hand landed on my shoulder.

"_I'm sorry", _She said silently, as she racked through her mind to find anything other than darkness in regards to Bella's future and I immediately felt guilty for all my previous actions towards her. She truly was both a loyal friend and sister.

"I know." I replied, before turning around and gently pulling her into a short hug. "Thank you Alice, for everything."

_I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

"Well you know I hate to break the moment and everything but…" An unsure smile played on her lips, as she drew herself away.

"Spit it out Alice."

"Erm….. Well we are going to have some visitors," She stated before adding: "This week."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did leave me a review. On the other hand, if you didn't like it, then let me know; I'm always up for suggestions and new ideas. _


	13. Are You True?

_I'm going to try to not ramble on like I usually do, but I'm just going to apologise for the short chapter. I have exams coming up, but I also felt compelled to write. So I thought I should give you guys what I have whilst the next chapter is in progress. Hope everyone is having a great year so far!_

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream about it, twilight will forever belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_The chapter song is_ **Wonderwall **_by_** Oasis.** _Love this song so much._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Edward's POV**_

"What do you mean we have visitors?"

"Come on, Edward. I knew you were dense, but as to not know what visitors mean? Wow, you continue to surprise me, even after 5 decades," she chuckled, but I could read from her thoughts that her charade was merely to distract me from other matters. Still she didn't give away who was to arrive, much to my frustration.

"Firstly, I am older than you, therefore that rules out the case of me being less knowledgeable. But I'm in no mood to argue, so please just tell me whose visiting," I asked, fearing the answer, as Alice opened her mind and revealed the faces of our upcoming guests.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna give it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_  
_"They certainly do have impeccable timing," I muttered sarcastically, receiving an eye roll from Alice.

"They've actually wanted to come sooner, but decided against it," she replied, amusement dancing in her golden eyes. "Come on. It won't be so bad."

"Well, you're not the one that is going to be constantly followed throughout their stay," I started to walk to my next lesson, leaving Alice to giggle to herself before she did the same.

***

The remainder of the day resumed in similar fashion as it was in the morning, except I now had to deal with the thought of what was going to happen to Bella as an aftermath of her visit to the wolves, in addition to how I was to pry myself away from our guests.

Arriving at the house once school had ended, I saw that Esme was already getting the house prepared, from making sure that the bedrooms were an epitome of perfection, to the living area being dust free. From her thoughts and movements, I concluded that she was currently working in the dining room, though the room failed to serve its purpose in a house filled with vampires.

Noting that I had not anything to do, a daily ritual for myself, I decided to see whether Esme required any help and began walking towards the white coloured room.

"Esme, you do realise that our guests won't be here tonight don't you?" I asked her, smirking all the while and leaning against the door frame.

"Edward," she acknowledged, turning around to face me with a genial smile on her face. "And yes to your question, but that doesn't mean one cannot get prepared. Did you have a good day at school?"

I felt a frown crawling upon my face at the thought of Bella leaving early but I managed to wipe the expression off and answered in a mocking tone, "Yes _mom_."

_Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

She noticed the look however, and saw behind my lie.

"What happened, Edward?" She asked softly, throwing me a concerned look before silently adding, _"Is it Bella? Is she alright?"_

"I'd rather not talk about it," I answered, somewhat uncomfortable talking about my concerns regarding Bella so openly. Thankfully Esme didn't push the subject either.

"Do you want to help?" She sighed, looking around about the room as I followed her gaze in order to see what needed to be done.

"Sure, despite the fact that we probably have to do it all again before they arrive. What can I do?" I replied causing her to chuckle.

"How about you go and clean that beast over there?" She gestured towards the dark, three legged instrument with beautifully sculpted curves. I heard the hesitancy behind her words as she voiced them, for I hadn't gone near it in years but I no longer felt the compulsion to stay away from it anymore and I don't know who it surprised more, me or Esme, when I agreed.

"Well then…here you go," she replied, holding out a soft clean cloth that was slightly damp. Grabbing the material between my fingers, I began walking towards what was clearly the centre piece of the entire room.

Standing beside it, I lifted my hand to caress its smooth lid before raising it open to reveal a set of monochrome keys that had gathered dust. Frowning at my previous abandonment and lack of care for the instrument, I gently wiped away every last dust particle I could see.

The ivory keys looked tantalizing by the time I was finished, almost begging me to drag my fingers across them. I don't know how long I spent just simply admiring the beauty of the piano, but I knew it must have been long when I heard Esme's thoughts.

"_I wonder if he'll play. It's been so long."_

That was all the motivation I needed for me to push back the black bench and sitting on its soft cushion. Taking a deep breath and casting a glance back to Esme who stood shocked at my actions but nevertheless sending me a reassuring nod, I began.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

With each key that I pressed, the sound reverberated in the whitewashed room, filling my senses and spreading a sense of calm within me which I welcomed with open arms. My hands moved absently over the ivory keys, finding each note with ease and I was midway playing Esme's favourite when another melody began composing itself in my mind.

"Thank you, Edward." Esme commented once I had finished, and having walked to stand beside me, she pressed a soft kiss to my cheek.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. If you ever wish to hear it, I would be more than honoured to play it for you." I replied, before I resumed my playing, this time the song which had formed in my head.

The notes fell together effortlessly, like they were meant to synchronize next to one another creating a peaceful harmony. I was no longer the commander of my hands; they were moving on their own accord and I had not a clue as to where the inspiration was coming from, but the soothing tune relaxed all thoughts and I decided not to question it and simply play.

Soft melody filled the room, enveloping me as I embarked on the journey. The sound flowed beautifully in the air, haunting as it reached its peak and almost innocent when the chorus began to emerge

But as I felt the ending approach, I became agitated as the notes didn't fill the blanks as I hoped they would, thus I restarted from the beginning. However no matter how many notes I changed, it didn't sound right. After a few more attempts I gave up, simply darting my eyes between the black and white keys instead, as though they would give me the answers.

I must have been too engrossed in my own dwellings for I failed to notice the gathering of my family in the dining room, their eyes set on me. It was only when Alice suddenly perched to sit alongside me on the bench that I looked up at everyone. Even Carlisle was here which made me question how many hours I had spent playing the same song over and over again.

"New song?" Alice questioned, breaking into my thoughts with a sun-bright smile on her face. _"It's nice to hear you playing again by the way,"_ She added silently.

"Though it's a shame I can't seem to finish it." I ran a hand through my unmanageable hair before tugging on it to relieve some tension.

"Give it time, and have faith." She put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, but it almost seemed as though she wasn't talking about the music. "You'll figure it out in the end."

Nodding my head in response, I decided to check the time to see whether Bella would be back yet; it was almost 9 o'clock.

"Go." My sister encouraged, answering my unspoken question and without wasting a second, I bid my family goodbye and began sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me towards Bella's house.

_I said maybe,  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Standing amongst the trees that veiled the house, after making it there in record time, I listened for her heartbeat to try and locate her position in the house. Her scent had already assaulted me when I first arrived, notifying me that she was at home and that, in return caused my muscles to relax slightly.

_At least she was home._

Heightening my senses by approaching the house, I realised that she was in what I could remember to be the living area and having previous knowledge that the side window overlooked that room, I all but ran towards it.

However the sight that I was greeted with was one I wished I never I saw.

_Bad move, Cullen. _

Brown eyes met topaz, as her gasp echoed in the air.

It took only a second for me to comprehend, before I fled behind the trees, hiding myself between the shadows but hearing her voice a few seconds later, I knew it was too late.

_**Bella's POV**_

'He can't be serious'

Those were the words I chanted in my head for hours as I tried to comprehend what his explanation was.

There was just no way that that it could be true. I mean, we used to laugh about how ridiculous some of the stories were, but I remembered the displeased expressions of the elders, as they shook their heads at us every time we did. Initially we had put it down to their age, saying that they were getting old to still believe the stories with such conviction and faith. But now the more I thought about it, the more real it became.

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never bring it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you've gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

My best friend was a werewolf.

Even as I said it in my head, it sounded ridiculous and yet deep down I knew it was the truth.

_When my hands touched the arms that beheld his muscle-filled figure, a sharp wave buckled through him and I almost felt it beneath his skin._

_Looking through the trees in the distance my eyes caught sight of what seemed to be an enormous, furred, four-legged creature and the remains of ripped clothing that remained scattered on the ground._

I should have realised it months ago, it was all laid out before me and yet I refused to believe it. How could I have been so blind sighted?

Everything fell into place in that instant, like a moment of clarity. It explained it all. Jacob was right; he had told me more than I could have wished.

Nonetheless, despite my relief at the main question being answered, it only opened a box filled with more.

Curiosity and fascination burned right through me.

Staring at my window absent-mindedly, I wondered whether I should call Jake and let him know but after realising the time, I decided against it. Besides I needed more time to absorb everything in; it was too surreal.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

However destiny or life rather, had different plans. As I my eyes locked on the window and my thoughts ran into overdrive, a shadow suddenly covered the very little light that was being emitted by the hazy moon.

The shadow was an impeccable outline of a person.

My breath caught in my chest at first as to whom it could be, and I was almost tempted to reach for Charlie's baseball bat but the shadow disappeared as soon as it came. I don't know what ran in my mind in that moment, or what possessed me, but I ran to the door and opened it.

"Wait!" I shouted, though I had no idea who I was seeking; clearly I hadn't thought this through.

_Stupid!_

To an outsider it may have looked like a scene from a horror movie, when the girl runs out of the house in the middle of the night and straight into the arms of the killer, but this didn't feel like that. Oddly enough, I didn't feel afraid.

Memories of the last time I had stood here and looked for someone or something rather, flickered in my head. For a second I questioned whether it could actually be Jacob, except Jacob no longer had a reason to stay away, surely? In spite of his previous actions he had more or less declared his secret and thus could run away from it now.

Minutes passed before I realised that it was pointless of me to simply stand outside in the cold when there was no one there. The shadow had probably been from a tree, I resolved and I was about to step through the door before I heard a loud ringtone of a phone blare in the distance and although the tune merely lasted a few seconds before being cut off, it was enough.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Someone was definitely here.

I recognised the song, and I knew that it could not be Jacob in any shape or form.

He disliked classical music vehemently.

I only knew one person in Forks that did.

Finding courage from god-knows where, I voiced my inner suspicion, "Edward?"

_And after all  
You're my wonderwall…_

* * *

_**A/N: Review?**_


End file.
